Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED 5th year prequel to the Saga. Powers, friends, Elves, dwarves, the Big Game, and a year without Voldie would be boring. 'Hang on Dorothy, 'cause Kansas is going bye, bye.' Matrix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: I can't believe it. I actually began another fic. Well, this is the prequel to The Saga of the Red Dragons Order 1, 2 & 3. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Oh, and one more thing. I'm not going to bother with Harry's history or anything, 'cause we all know it.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Harry looked at the star-dotted sky. He was deep in thought, running the last weeks happenings over and over again in his head. The death of Cedric Diggory, little more than a week ago, still gave him nightmares, so he spent most of the night watching the stars.  
  
When they had arrived home, Uncle Vernon had told him to get his stuff to his room then come down. Harry had done what he was told, not even caring about what his Uncle wanted to talk to him about. When he came back down, Vernon had told him that the school nurse at Smeltings had given them strict instructions to make Dudley join a karate club and a dance club or else he was expelled from the school. Dudley hadn't wanted to go to any of those things, preferring to stay home and watch Big Brother or Temptation Island. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't even listen to his pleas. No way their son was going to get expelled!  
  
So they had made an agreement with their son, who had agreed full- heartedly. Harry had no idea what had been running through Dudley's head at the moment, but he was somewhat grateful. Dudley had agreed to join the clubs only if Harry was going with him. Maybe they thought it was going to break him completely, or maybe they did it out of fear of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Anyway, the whole thing ended with Harry having no choice but to come along to the clubs.  
  
Harry wasn't putting his whole heart to his training. He didn't enjoy it, even if it was the first thing the Dursley's had paid for him. He was quickly falling behind the rest of the group; even Dudley managed better than him.  
  
Harry was thinking of leaving the wizarding world, to move away and to just live the normal life of a Muggle. In fact, he had made up his mind about it and was currently trying to figure out where he would move. He was getting rid of the Dursleys as fast as possible.  
  
Harry looked at the brightest star in the sky. It was the northern star. Just one star among many millions. It was exactly how Harry felt. Just one unimportant star among many millions. He sighed and was about to close the window, when something zipped past him, nearly crashing with his head. When Harry turned he saw exactly what it was. Pig, Ron's hyper mini owl, was flying madly around in circles. Harry smiled sadly and shook his head, before, with one swift, graceful move of his arm, caught the tiny owl and untied the letter, then he set Pig in Hedwig's empty cage. Harry looked at Ron's untidy writing. The note was short and straight to the point, something unusual for Ron.  
  
'Harry,  
  
I'm sending you this cut from the Daily Prophet. Fudge is even more stupid than we believed. Anyways, I'm going to let you read it. I can't believe him.  
  
Take care,  
  
Ron.'  
  
Harry put the note on his desk. Pig hooted happily from his cage, and Harry stuffed a piece of bread into the tiny beak. That, however, made Pig hoot even more. Well, hoot as much as you could with a huge piece of bread stuck in your mouth. Harry turned back to the article.  
  
'The Daily Prophet, June the 10th 1996  
  
DUMBLEDORE VERSUS THE MINISTER OF MAGIC  
  
Rumour is that the Dark Lord is back. According to our sources, he was reborn at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, with the help of Harry Potter.  
  
The Minister of Magic is denying everything, and says that it was a plot cooked together by Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the Hogwarts staff and the Order of the Phoenix is rumoured to be active in the crime.  
  
'I mean, why would Harry Potter help with the rebirth of the monster that killed his parents?' the Minister asked. 'But with all the things that has come out in the open about the boy, and the staff at Hogwarts, I wouldn't put it past them to try. There's no such thing as a reborn You-Know-Who. There's no such thing as regrouping Death Eaters. And the Ministry of Magic is certainly not believing the rumours.' He added, then had to hurry off to a meeting.'  
  
Harry glared at the article, even if he knew that that was not going to help him much. The Minister had made him, the Hogwarts staff and something called the Order of the Phoenix look like idiots, maniacs, murderers and as followers of Voldemort. That wasn't what made Harry angry. It was the fact that the Ministry wasn't even going to do some research into the matter, just in case.  
  
Harry made up his mind right there and then. He would stay, no matter what, and he would do everything in his power to help bring Voldemort down. Just to spite the Minister.  
  
'When you want something done, you've got to do it yourself!' Harry thought.  
  
Harry realised that he was actually looking forward to tomorrows dance and karate lessons. Voldemort wouldn't even know what hit him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning found Harry awake and sitting at his desk, writing something. He was making a rough plan of what had to be done. He was going to need a lot of things, but there was no way he could go into Diagon Alley without being recognised. He needed something to disguise himself, and had spent the last hour trying to figure out what could be used.  
  
Harry gave up and put the quill down just as Aunt Petunia yelled for him to come down and make breakfast. He walked down, and found, to his surprise, Dudley already up. The fat boy was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the TV. Harry looked at the TV as he passed. Right now there was only a guy advertising some drink or other. Harry started to take out the frying pan, the eggs and the bacon. While this was frying in the pan he found some bread, cut slices and put them in the toaster.  
  
"Can you be quiet?" Dudley asked, annoyed that he had to look away from the TV. "Mission: Impossible is starting." He added turning back.  
  
The name of the series caught Harry's attention. He watched the episode, while carefully making sure Dudley's bacon, eggs and toast didn't get burned. Right now, a guy was making a whole new face out of some material that looked a lot like rubber. Then the scene shifted and showed three men. One was looking terrified while the other two's eyes where glowing red, like a demons. Later, when he looked back, Harry saw the two men with the red eyes take out some contacts. He grinned. He knew what he was going to do about his appearance, and it was all thanks to Dudley. Who'd have thought?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that day Harry went in search for a job. Of course, he could always order money from his vault in Gringotts, but then he'd have to explain exactly from where he had gotten the money, and that wouldn't be pleasant. No, it was better to get a job, that way he could actually go to Diagon Ally, skipping the job, and get the things he needed. And he needed some new clothes. Sure, now that had had grown and had turned into a handsome teen, Dudley's old clothes actually looked cool. Girls giggled when he passed by, or went bright red when he looked at them. One had even asked him if he was new in town; Harry had smiled and had shook his head. He had remembered the girl from school. She had been one of those people that had been teasing him regularly. But Harry still wanted his own clothes that weren't hand-me-downs.  
  
He had noted some job-offerings in the paper that morning, reading it over his uncle's shoulder. First Harry went to the CD-store. That job was already taken. Then he tried applying for a position in an expensive restaurant, but when the owner had seen he way he was dressed, Harry had found himself back on the street before he could say Quidditch. The last place the towns public library. He was questioned for a whole hour, mentioning names of famous authors such as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens and Mark Twain. Harry had picked the names up when he had been walking through the library, following the librarian. In the end, he got the job. Mainly because no one else had applied for it, but also because the librarian was impressed by his knowledge about books, and which author had written what classic. Harry was going to start tomorrow at eleven.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Harry got into the routine at the library. He learned where everything was, how to file books and how to check them out, and when there wasn't any people around he got a book from the shelves and started to read. He learned lots about Shakespeare, Newton, Einstein, Plato and other philosophers and great thinkers. He learned about history, geography, and other vital things. Harry was sucking the information to him like a sponge.  
  
His instructors in the karate and dance lessons were surprised at his sudden willingness to learn. Before Harry knew what had happened, he was in an advanced dance class and had somehow managed to get the Brown belt in karate. Usually that took three years to achieve, but after Harry had started to beat the Sensei almost every time they fought, the master thought it more appropriate for Harry to move up to a level where he was somewhat challenged. Harry enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
After he got his first pay-check, Harry went straight out to shop for some new clothes. He ended up with a black shirt, two white T-shirts, a pair of blue jeans and a new pair of shoes. Some of the money he stored away for later.  
  
Before he knew it, his birthday came along. Harry was sitting at the desk, finishing a History of Magic essay for Professor Binns, when there was loud knocking at the window. He walked over, only to find six owls waiting impatiently to be let in, Pig hooting madly all the time.  
  
Harry opened the window and let the owls fly in and settle on his bed. Then he took the packages and letters they were carrying and the owls flew out again. He turned to the first letter which was from Ron.  
  
'Hiya mate,  
  
How's it going with the Muggles? They are treating you well, aren't they? Mum asked Dumbledore if you could stay with us for the rest of the summer, but he said no. Said something about protection and someone named Arabella Figg. You know who that is?  
  
Anyway, I really hope you like your present. I've no idea what language it is. Maybe its one of the other magical folk, like Elven or goblin? Fred and George wanted to add something to it, but mom caught them red-handed. I have no idea what they tried to do, but it must've been bad as they're both grounded for a week!  
  
Take care,  
  
Ron.'  
  
Harry opened the package. And found a book. The book was completely black with golden dragon-patterns around the edge. There was no title or anything that could tell him what the book was about. He turned it over in his hands, carefully examining it. Suddenly a piece of parchment fell out. Harry bent down and picked it up. It was written in a language he had never seen before. He decided to try out one of those things he had read about in his Transfiguration book. The one about wandless magic. He glared a the parchment, willing the letters to either change into English letters, or to let him understand them. To his surprise, it worked. Slowly Harry understood what was written there. It was as though someone was injecting information into his head.  
  
'This book contains many secrets. Secrets about Elementals, Profilers, Order's, nosferatu, magical folk, wandless magic and its endless limits. It contains secrets of the Big Game, secrets about places that humans, wizard as well as Muggle, have no idea about, but most importantly, it contains the secrets of the Pretenders. But let me give you an advice. Don't grow dependant on these powers. So use it wisely, young one, and only for the good.'  
  
Harry grinned. He had no clue about half the things the note was talking about, but he sure as hell was going to find out. Harry put the book, the note and Ron's letter on his bed, then moved on to the next present. It was from Hermione.  
  
'Hi Harry!  
  
Guess what! We're in Greece! Viktor invited me to Bulgaria, but mom and dad said no. They said that I was too young, and I quite agree with them. And besides, a long distance relationship is nothing for me.  
  
How are you doing? Your Aunt and Uncle treat you well? Just threaten them with Snuffles if they don't listen, and if your scar hurts be sure to write to either Snuffles or Professor Dumbledore. Did you see the article in the Daily Prophet? Can you believe Fudge? I've still got Rita Skeeter with me. She's getting fatter and fatter. I told mom that I needed the beetle for a school assignment, and she believed it!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! I hope you like your present. I got it here at a wizard-jewellers, and he told me that it will glow a certain colour if you think about a person. Like if you think about Snuffles and want to know if he's fine, it'll glow golden. If anyone's in danger, the amulet will glow silver. And it is also a good-luck charm.  
  
Hope you have a nice summer and see you at September the first.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione.'  
  
Harry unpacked the present and opened the little box it was in. He gasped. It was a necklace! A majestic lion with wings was trying to get free, but when it saw Harry it stopped, watched him for a second, then jumped up. When Harry looked back into the little box, the necklace was gone. Then he felt it around his own neck. This day was getting weirder and weirder. Harry decided not to dwell on it and moved to Hagrid's present.  
  
'Hi Harry,  
  
How'ya been doin? Those Muggles treatin ye well? I'm on an important mission for Dumbledore right now. Madame Maxime is here too and sends her best wishes! Anyways, I got you this book bout other magical folks, like the Elves, goblins and dwarves. Oh, and Madame Maxime says to add Veela's to that.  
  
See ye at Hogwarts, and stay out of trouble,  
  
Hagrid'  
  
Harry opened the parcel and found exactly what Hagrid had told him. A book on other magical folk. He grinned again. This might be his weirdest birthday yet, but it was also the one where he had gotten the best presents. He put Hagrids down, and picked up Sirius'. The letter was short, telling him to write if his scar hurt and wishing him a happy birthday. The gift on the other hand was the best yet. It was a magical pocket-knife. It had all the functions as a Muggle pocket-knife, plus some extra things like a complete picklock-set. It could also be used as a gun. Sirius had sent small, tiny arrows that went with that. 'Just for protection, Harry. Nothing else' the letter had said. Harry grinned and shook his head. Someone up in heaven really liked him.  
  
The next letter was from Hogwarts. He had been made one of the Gryffindor prefects, along with Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly, Neville. He also got the list of books needed that year. Well, now he had a reason to go to London.  
  
He didn't recognise the writing on the last letter. His name was written in a tidy writing, the ink was light blue. Harry turned the letter over several times, but there was nothing that could tell him from whom it was, so he decided to open it.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I am sure that you remember me from the Triwizard Tournament. You zaved me from the lake in the second task. I am Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour little zister. I just wanted to thank you, and to wish you a bon anniversaire. Happy birthday! I azked Hermione about it before we left. I hope that thiz letter reaches you zafely.  
  
Best wishes from  
  
Gabrielle Delacour.'  
  
Harry smiled and put the letter away in his trunk. He would write back to Gabrielle soon. Maybe he could ask her to keep him updated on the situation in France. If their Minister believed in the Dark Lord's return or not? If there were some sudden disappearances, and other things like that. However, he'd have to trick it out of the girl. He couldn't just send a letter asking about all the bad things in magical France. He'd sound like an idiot with a suicide wish. Nope, he definitely had to trick it out of the girl.  
  
------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling. The War Unicorn, Dire Wolf and Fire Lion belongs to Miranda Flairgold, and is used with permission from the author.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Here's a slightly longer chapter two. I hope you like it, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
'Profilers are wizards that can easily 'read' anyone's emotions, no matter how good a mask the other person puts on. Most Profilers become Aurors because of their ability to 'read' their opponents next move. Two of the best known Profilers are the retired Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody; and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Profilers sometimes have the ability of Pretenders (see them) as well as their own gift. Those people are usually meant for something great. The only known Profiler-Pretender that is recorded is the great wizard Merlin himself.'  
  
Harry was reading the book Ron had given him. It was interesting to read about people that could put themselves into someone else's position, and not even use Polyjuce Potion. Now Harry knew why it seemed as though Dumbledore could read minds at times. He was a Profiler, simple as that. He looked back to the book.  
  
'Pretenders are people that have the ability to change their appearance by sheer will-power. They can change from male to female, or the other way, too, though that costs a lot of energy and power, and most Pretenders tend to avoid that situation.  
  
All the Pretender has to do is make a mental picture of the human-shape they want to take, then imagine the changing-process inside their mind. First the head, shoulders, arms and on until they have changed completely. The only thing that will remain to reveal the Pretenders preferred and original shape, is a little scar just behind their right ear. The scar they get the first time they Pretend.  
  
The first Pretending comes at it's own accord, a few days after the persons fifteenth birthday, revealing the first shape the Pretender will have. This shape will be second nature to the Pretender, and after the first Pretend the person just has to think 'Pretend' and he, or she, will turn into their second form. If a Pretender want to have more forms than two, they will have to make a total mental image of every shape, hold the image in their minds until they have remembered every single detail, and then order their body to change.  
  
It is very important that every Pretend-shape has a full name and history. If not, the Pretend will not be successful and will easily come off under press, extreme circumstances or other unnatural events.'  
  
Harry grinned. How fun it would be if he was a Pretender. That's give the Dursleys a good fright, and annoy and confuse Voldemort out of his wits. And not to mention all he could do in the fight against the Dark Lord. He'd be able to go wherever he wanted without people recognising him. He'd be able to infiltrate the Dark Lord's ranks as a 'new' Death Eater recruit. He'd be able to talk to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff like an equal, and to change events the way he wanted them to go with the advices and suggestions he would give to them. But the note had said not to rely too much on these powers, if you had them. So he'd be using them, if he had had them, only for something very important. Like a meeting with the Minister or someone equally important. They'd sure as hell be talking either about him, the Dark Lord or some other important Ministry business that he could use for his advantage. Harry realised that his Slytherin side was finally coming through, and, to tell the truth, he liked it.  
  
Harry looked back to the book. The letters seemed a bit out of focus. He took off his glasses, cleaned them then put them back on. It was the same as last time. Harry noticed, or felt, other changes too. For example that shelf with the books didn't use to reach him to his torso, but to his chest. And the desk wasn't that low or small either. What the hell was going on here?!  
  
Suddenly Harry's heart skipped a few beats. Could it really be what he thought it was? Slowly Harry stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and looked at the mirror there. Harry had to keep himself from jumping up and down with sheer joy, and had to keep himself from screaming in surprise.  
  
The face was sharp with a soft jaw-line, the nose was slightly down-turned and the eyes where narrower, more snakelike. The face was framed by dark- brown, short and spiky hair, and the eye colour was jewel-blue. The body was lean, but muscular. And the clothes where complete black. Shirt, jeans, boots and a long, black leather coat. A couple of black sunglasses hung out of the pocket of the coat. The man in the mirror seemed to be around twenty- eight.  
  
Harry just stared for a while, then managed to get his senses back. He took one last look at the figure in the mirror, then imagined himself back into his old body. He could feel himself changing and when he opened his eyes again he discovered that the world had gone back to being blurry and unfocused. He took up his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Harry looked back into the mirror, and sighed in relief. He was looking just the same as always. Suddenly a thought occurred. Harry changed back into the other man, taking the time. It took him three seconds. Then he changed back, but instructed the clothes to stay, only to shrink to his size. It worked. Harry tried to change the clothes too, imagining himself in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. That worked too. This was getting better and better. Harry grinned, sat down at his desk, took out quill and parchment, and started to invent other shapes he would have. He recorded everything about them, height, eye-colour, hair, shape, personality, history etc. By morning he had come up with four new shapes, and had practised enough to be able to change into them just as fast as into his first shape. And he had discovered that the Ministry couldn't detect him when he was doing magic in a grown-up's form.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry went off to work just as usual. However, instead of going all the way to the library, he took off into a deserted and dark alley. There he changed into the first shape he had named Rex Chase, took out his wand and waived the Knight Bus down. He went in, paid for the trip to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down, taking up an old Daily Prophet. In no time he was dropped off in a deserted alley close to the pub. Harry said thanks to the driver, then walked the short way to the pub itself.  
  
Tom, the barkeeper and owner, greeted him with a cheerful 'hello' that Harry returned. He walked straight through the pub and out into the little courtyard behind. Harry took out his wand, found the right brick and tapped it. Soon the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared and he walked through.  
  
People were going here and there, students that bought their school supplies early, mothers looking at robes, potions, ingredients, plants, pots, cauldrons, pets, and hundreds of other things. A group of first years where standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at the newest broom, the Firebolt 5000. But it was so expensive that not even the Malfoy's where rich enough to buy it. This was a top-class broom that only the professional Quidditch teams used, and then they had to order it directly from the factory.  
  
Harry just shook his head and entered Gringotts. At once a goblin came over and asked what he could help him with. Harry just gave his vault-key to the goblin, who took it without any questions, and followed the little fellow down to his vault. Harry took out as much money he thought that he might need, and they left again. Out in the open again, Harry went to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books. He spent some time after he had picked up his school books, to read the other tittles in the shelves. Harry ended up buying 'Your Guide to Healing: 1000 Medical Charms', 'Advanced Potions: Master Level', 'How to Make Your Own Spells and Charms at a Moments Notice', 'Defence Spells: Know your Enemy' and 'History of the Art of War'. The clerk was looked at the books curiously, but didn't say a thing. Soon after Harry left with several shrunken books in his pocket.  
  
The next stop was the Apothecary. He needed some potion ingredients to fill up his school supply, plus he needed some to make other advanced potions at home, and that they didn't teach at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was searching for Powdered War Unicorn Horn. One of the main ingredients in Veritaserum, the truth potion. There! He grabbed for it, but it wouldn't budge. Someone at the other side of the shelf where gripping the same jar. Harry looked at the other side, and found himself facing Severus Snape, the Potion Master at Hogwarts. Snape was glaring at him, and if looks could kill, Harry would've been dead, rotten, cremated and at the same time buried six feet underground. He smiled and let go of the jar, and picked up another one. It was better to back down this time, he wasn't completely sure about his powers yet. Harry picked up another jar of the same, then went to purchase a jar of Kriblykli, an ingredient in most healing-potions.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When he got home that day, the Dursley's where eating dinner. Harry went straight to his room to drop off the stuff he had bought in Diagon Alley, then went down again and helped himself to a portion of the tomato-soup they where having that evening. It was unnaturally quiet at the table tonight. Usually Uncle Vernon would brag about some deal or other, Aunt Petunia would gossip about the neighbours and Dudley would talk about all the series and films he had seen that day on the TV. All at the same time. But now it was alarmingly quiet.  
  
"Um, is something wrong Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
"We just got word that Aunt Marge died." Aunt Petunia replied. "They say she had a sudden heart-attack." Nothing else was said for the rest of the meal.  
  
When he was finished, Harry put the plate in the sink and went up to his room. He hadn't known, or liked, Aunt Marge that well, but he still felt bad for the Dursley's. Harry picked up the book from Ron and continued to read it until he fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning, on his way to the library, Harry noticed that he was followed. He had known that someone was watching him for several days now, but today Harry was annoyed and made up his mind to find out who was following and why. He stopped at outside a store, making it look like he was looking through the window at the clothes inside. In the reflection of the window he saw a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and normal clothes. She stopped when he did and took out a magazine to read it. But when he moved, she put it away and followed.  
  
Harry grinned and walked off. He walked into the same alley he had when waiving down the Knight Bus yesterday, and quickly put on his Invisibility cloak. He had taken to carry it at all times, just in case. Then he waited for the girl. A few minutes later she came into the alley. She checked behind every can, box and the two doors on each of the buildings. Harry quietly reappeared behind her, and put the cloak back into his pocket.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast you to pieces." He growled, pointing his wand at her, and the girl jumped around. Harry recognised her. She was a Slytherin student, the same year as him, named Blaise Zabini.  
  
The girl slowly reached into her pocket and took out her wallet, Harry following every move carefully. Zabini took out a badge, put it on the ground and slid it over to Harry. He looked down at it. It was a golden phoenix in flight on blue background.  
  
"Order of the Phoenix, agent Blaise Zabini." The girl said.  
  
Harry lowered his wand and made it disappear into a pocket in his jeans. He took up the badge and threw it back to the girl, turned and started to walk away. He didn't come far before he heard running footsteps after him. Harry stopped, turned and waited impatiently for Zabini to catch up to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We need to talk." She said simply.  
  
"Why? And if you didn't know, I'm currently on my way to work, so bugger off." Harry was really annoyed. First they spied on him and now they wanted to talk! He started to walk again.  
  
"Please just hear me out." Harry looked into her eyes, and saw a desperation there that couldn't be faked.  
  
"Alright, but you'll have to tag along, cause I have work to do."  
  
Zabini followed him to the library. She read books until he had lunch- break, then she dragged him out of the library and over to the McDonalds, saying that she was buying. When they had gotten what they wanted, they sat down in a corner away from the windows. Anyone that saw them would think that they where a couple, just wanting some private moments for themselves, and wouldn't bother them.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked after a few minutes in silence.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning." Zabini said. "The Order of the Phoenix was established at the time of the Founders of Hogwarts, mainly to protect the school if necessary. But when Morgana the Sorceress got it into her head that she could take over the world, the Order decided to do something about it. After that they have always been on the lookout for the next Dark Lord, and are always ready to do something about it."  
  
"And what's that got to do with me?" Harry asked. "They think that I'm on the verge of joining Voldemort or something, just because of what stood in the papers?"  
  
"I'll come to that later. Now, each house, every year, has a Phoenix agent among them."  
  
"Smart move, keep an eye at the kiddies and try to turn them away from the Dark." Harry commented. "That is, if you do anything at all about it?"  
  
"We do!"  
  
"Can't say it works exactly, but oh well..."  
  
"You know Potter, you should've been a Slytherin." Zabini said, annoyed.  
  
"That's the first time someone has said that to me."  
  
"You can annoy off the hind leg of a donkey if you put your mind to it."  
  
"Maybe I should try that on Voldemort. Talk him to death. Thanks for the idea!" Harry grinned as he watched the girl fighting an urge to bang her head on the table. "Now, what's all this Order business got to do with me?" he asked suddenly. "And why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I'm telling you this because I want out." Zabini said. "See, when you join the Order you're in 'till you're dead, no matter how old you get. I don't want to keep running here and there, just because some idiot tells me to, no matter if it is for the Light side. It reminds me too much of the Dark Lord's rule. My parents are undercover agents within Voldemorts Inner circle. We've been discussing this ever since our first year, when you got that Philosophers Stone-thingy out of Voldemorts clutches. And that whole family wants out of it."  
  
"And you think I can help you with that?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The Dark Lord has been hunting you for fifteen years now, no offence, and you're still here. Yep, we believe that you can help us out."  
  
"What about the other agents at Hogwarts? Wouldn't they know, and alert your boss or whomever?"  
  
"No, they've agreed to help me out." Zabini said. "I just can't keep acting hostile towards everyone anymore. The Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I persuaded it to put me in Slytherin. We had already agreed who was going into what house before the Sorting. We're all friends, all the agents at Hogwarts have agreed to help us out."  
  
"Well, you sure as hell have courage enough for Gryffindor. Can I get the agents names?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're helping us out?"  
  
"First give me the names, and I'll see what can be done." Harry gave Zabini a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down the names of every agent at Hogwarts, every year and in every house. "Thanks, meet me here tomorrow, same time. And I'll give you my answer." Harry got up and left, going back to work. This could easily be a trap, but something gave him the feeling that it wasn't.  
  
He looked at the paper. Colin and Dennis Creevy from Gryffindor?! Well, it fit now that he thought about it. Those two with their cameras had given the Order picture of every student in the school. Maybe he could turn this situation for his advantage. Harry grinned. This wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be fun!  
  
-------------------------  
  
That night Harry could be found sitting on his bed, concentrating and glaring at the inside of his left forearm. He was trying out an idea that Zabini had given him without knowing. He was going to try to get the Dark Mark onto his forearm. There! It was beginning to take shape. The skull slowly appeared, then the snake coming out if its mouth. Harry was happy that he had managed to do something as this, but was disgusted that it was the mark of the Dark Lord. Suddenly the Dark Mark burned and Harry had to keep himself from screaming. As fast as he could, he got it off his skin and it stopped hurting. He gave a sigh of relief and fell back onto his pillow, asleep before he was finished with the movement.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was looking around a huge stone room, cloaked people were standing everywhere and something that looked like a throne was standing on a platform. The room had light enough for him to study it. There were two doors, one to the left another to the right. Suddenly the one to the right opened and Voldemort came through. Harry growled quietly like a lion, but hid in the shadows just in case. Voldemort sat down in the throne, Wormtail by his side, holding a pillow with a knife on it. It looked like the one they had used on him last year.  
  
"I have called you here tonight, because I have just found out that there's a traitor among us." Voldemort began. The Death Eaters looked fearfully at each other. "Yes, a traitor. A traitor to me, to us, to our case; and, most importantly, a traitor to our race!" Harry had to yawn at that point. This sounded so much like those Ku Klux Klan meetings. "I will give the traitor one chance to step forward and reveal himself, if he doesn't he's going to die like any ordinary, stupid, Muggle-loving half- blood."  
  
'He would've died like any ordinary, stupid, Muggle-loving half-blood anyway, so there isn't much difference.' Harry thought to himself. It seemed that the traitor was thinking along the same lines, because no one came forward.  
  
"Very well," Voldemort said, acting disappointed. "Crabbe, Goyle, would you do the honour?"  
  
The huge Death Eaters came forward, bowed to Voldemort then went into the crowd. A second later sounds of struggle came from somewhere in the back, then they came out with a limp figure between them. The mask had fallen off, and Harry could easily see who it was. Snape was unconscious, blood running from a cut on his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat up. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't have much time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus had always known that Voldemort would in the end find out that he was a spy. Still, he considered it one of the best decisions he had ever made. He tried to move, but it was impossible. The beating and torturing that had happened hadn't been pleasant and the pain was a constant reminder of that. The fact that his cell was damp, cold and dark didn't help the situation.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps from outside. He tried to sit up, but gave up after the first try. The sound of a key being put in the lock came, then the key was turned and the door opened carefully. A hooded figure stood there. Snape glared the best he could as the person came in, closed the door behind him and came over to him.  
  
The person took out his, this was definitely a male, wand and pointed it to Severus, who prepared himself for the pain that was bound to come. Surprisingly it didn't come. Instead a whispered word was said, and Severus felt his wounds healing; he could breath better again, he could move his leg and his head didn't pound so much, but he was still weak.  
  
What was going on here? Was this some new kind of torture? Heal the tortured person, then torture him again? Nah, that was too kind for the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  
  
The person inside the hood took out a vial with clear, crystal-like liquid. Then it got down on one knee, helped Severus up into sitting position and gave him the potion. Severus took it, then stared at the person.  
  
"It's a Strengthening Potion, Snape," the person whispered. The voice was dangerous and deadly, like silk wrapped round steel. "Take it or leave it, but we're getting out of here within the next few minutes."  
  
Severus looked at the vial again, then drank it. He felt all his strength coming back into his limbs, and got up. The person, who was standing by the door, handed him his wand, then mentioned for Snape to follow. His saviour took one step outside the cell then jumped back in, closing the door. He ducked behind the door, and didn't make a sound as two Death Eaters passed laughing about something or other. The person looked straight at Severus, and pointed his wand at him again. Another whispered word and Snape was dressed in the robes of someone in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Then they went into the corridor.  
  
They met a few recruits on their way, but the young ones nodded with respect and drew out of their way. Severus, who was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable in these robes, was grateful when they reached the outside. There they went into the forest to the right. His savour led him to a hidden glen, where two brooms were hidden.  
  
"I really hope you're a good flyer Snape, cause when they figure out that you're gone, lets just say that acrobatic skills are going to be important." The other man said and they were off.  
  
Severus had no idea what way Hogwarts was. He was a bit disoriented thanks to the beating and torture. But he followed the other man, who seemed to know exactly where they were. From what Severus could figure out by looking at the night-sky, he would say that they were going north. A second later he had to dodge a spell that was fired from the ground below them. He looked down and saw three Death Eaters running after them, shooting spells and cursing. He looked over to the other man in time to see him make a backwards loop-de-loop to avoid a Stunning spell. It went on like that for about another five minutes, then the three Death Eaters on the ground gave up and went back to Voldemorts castle.  
  
They flew for what seemed like eternity, but in the end Severus could make out a huge shape in the horizon. When they came closer he saw that it was Hogwarts, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Severus looked around for his savour, but the other man was gone, not one single trace of him anywhere. The Potion Master shrugged and continued on his way to the school. If the man wanted the favour Snape owed him, he was sure the guy would contact him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next day Harry arrived late for work. The other librarian glared at him when he arrived, but when he told her that his 'dear' aunt had died, she got tears in her eyes, sniffed and told him how brave he was and that he would manage. Harry nodded, pretending to be sad, and went to work. He was getting better at this.  
  
There weren't many people in the library today, so Harry took out the book Ron had given him, and started to read.  
  
'The Big Game was first played by the four Founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students acted like spies, double-crossers, avengers, in other words were the pawns in the Founders Games, as well as their pupils.  
  
The Big Game is still being played all over the world, once you're in there is no way to get out. Lucky is the man that can survive a lifetime of playing this Game. There has been deaths, and there has been misunderstanding; and, before you begin to play, you will have to know that there is no way that you are going to win every time. The only one who did that, or something close to it, is the King of Light.  
  
Good luck with your game, and remember: Always be ready for every situation you might encounter, and you choose the playground.'  
  
Harry looked up as a shadow fell over him. He was looking straight into the eyes of Zabini. He put the book away, then followed her out, calling to the other librarian that he was going to take an early lunch-break. The two teens went to the McDonalds again, and again Zabini insisted upon buying. They sat down at the same table as yesterday.  
  
"Snape was captured last night," Zabini began. "But he managed to get away. Mom and dad where scared that the Dark Lord had found out about them, and then they were scared for Snape, he's one of Dumbledore's best spies after all. But somehow he escaped, with the help of a hooded figure with voice as, and I quote, 'dangerous and deadly, like silk wrapped around a sharp sword'. That's what one of those recruits said."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who this new guy is." Harry said. "Who'd be mad enough to penetrate Voldemort's army, and get out the greasy, evil, Potion Master?" he had a hard time concealing his emotions. Who'd have thought that he'd already get respect among the Death Eaters?  
  
"If you were there, you'd have done something." Zabini stated.  
  
"You say that like you know me."  
  
"Well, I do. It's easy. You don't have the heart for torturing someone, or let someone get tortured without doing anything." Harry just shook his head. The girl didn't know him at all and he was going to keep it that way. "So, are you helping me and my family?"  
  
"I'll help you, but there's a few rules I play by. All the information your parents get hold off must go through me, and I'll tell them how much to tell the Order and Dumbledore. And if I order something, no matter how crazy it might sound, it will be done." Harry looked at the Slytherin girl. "I know this sounds a lot like Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. But are you desperate enough to get out of the Game, you will follow my orders." Harry said and studied the girl seriously.  
  
"I'm desperate enough, believe me." Zabini said. "But I don't know if the other Phoenix agents will listen to you."  
  
"That I'll deal with later." Harry noticed that he was already taking control. "Now, we need to discuss some things, but not now. I have to get back to work, and I'm sure that you have something to do too. So, we'll meet tonight, 21:00 hours by the old graveyard." Harry got up and then stopped. "You do know where that is, don't you?"  
  
"I do, and I'll be there." Zabini got up too and the two of them walked out of McDonalds then parted and went their separate way.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was waiting by the gate to the old graveyard. He was dressed in the clothes that 'belonged' to Rex Chase, one of his other selves. In the leather coat he had hid several knives, wooden, sharp sticks and several throwing-stars. All that was just in case he lost his wand.  
  
Harry heard footsteps and turned. He stood face to face with Zabini. She was also dressed up lightly, in case a few vampires popped up. Harry nodded to her then they walked into the graveyard. The only reason Harry had chosen this place was because no living, sane thing entered without a suicide wish.  
  
"Alright," he began, carefully keeping an eye out for movements in the dark. "As I said, all information your parents get hold off goes through me. You will, of course, act like you have done the past four years; and all the agents, plus me, will have a meeting once every month, I'll tell you where to meet. If something's important enough that it can't wait, you'll contact me. Change the way you contact me ever time, or someone, most likely Dumbledore and Snape and Mafloy, he's no dummy either, will get suspicious and will question us. Tell that to the other agents too." Harry was about to say something else, when a movement behind a large, old statue of an angel caught his eye. "Get ready to fight, Zabini." He whispered, taking out his wand.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think of chapter two? Please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
idit, janibo, claidi and moonlight rhapsody, Stewart, Hannah Abby, Felis, Miranda Flairgold, AGTB13, agualaria, renoldo9, Ambaerezque, clingon87, TatraMegami, krystaldragon, treds1, Pampered Tigeress, Lady Lylia and libertygrl413. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious. Several characters belongs to others that responded to my cry for help, and are used at permission by their creators.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone that helped me out. I hope you like this chapter as well as the last, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
Harry looked around and could see more and more movements from the shadows all around them. A second later vampires and zombie-vampires appeared. Zombie-vampires couldn't be killed the ordinary way, they had to be burned to dust, and they only fed on magical blood. Harry was about to Pretend when he remembered that Zabini was there too. And there was no way he was revealing his powers to her, so he had to fight in the old fashioned way. With hands and feet. Suddenly the vampires and zombie-vampires attacked. Harry threw some of his throwing-stars and the first few vampires fell over and turned to dust. Then he took out the wooden sticks, and attacked.  
  
'The best form of defence is an offence.' Harry thought as he stabbed the stick through a vampires heart. 'Luckily these things don't bleed. Now, that would have been messy!'  
  
-------------------------  
  
When she got some space, Blaise looked over to see how Potter was doing, ready to run over and help him. What she saw nearly cost her life. Potter was easily killing off vampires as though they were something conjured for amusement. He didn't jump or roll away when he moved; he danced. It was fascinating. Jump, turn, stab, swing away. He was cool and collected all the time, dealing out kicks, punches and stabs all around him. Blaise's respect for him grew with every turn he made, and now she knew why the Dark Lord feared him. Deathdancer! That was what she was going to call him from now on.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Suddenly three of the vampires fell over and turned into dust. Harry whirled around and found himself facing a girl a year younger than him. She was wearing almost the same outfit as him, though she had two long katana on her back. He got a glimpse of two guns stuck under her coat. Her hair was black with silver streaks, her eyes green, though not the piercing green his own were. Harry recognised her instantly. She was a 4th year Gryffindor named Kitty Nightmare. The girl easily killed two vampires and set fire to a zombie-vampire with a Muggle lighter. The creature ran around in circles like a headless chicken until it was burned to dust.  
  
"Hey Blaise, how's it going?!" Nightmare asked while smashing the head of a vampire against a headstone. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Oh yeah, all happy and," Zabini stabbed a particularly annoying vampire, "and man that felt good!" A zombie-vampire came up behind the Slytherin girl, but she didn't notice. Harry did and before he knew what he was doing his arm flew out, glowed slightly golden and the zombie-vampire was on fire, and three seconds later it was gone. Harry didn't have much time to ponder this as other vampires attacked. "Thanks for whatever you did, Potter!" Zabini called over the battlefield.  
  
"No problem! You owe me one!" Harry replied. He broke a vampires arm. The vampire was about to attack him again, but some instinct told Harry to think of the vampire in flames, and he did. The vampire was instantly bathed in flames that no human could bare, but the flames didn't hurt Harry at all. 'There's two explanations for this,' Harry thought to himself. 'One: I'm an Elemental, which would be a very good thing. Or two: my powers are going nuts, which would mean that ol' Voldie would've won... I like the first explanation better. Definitely.' Harry was getting extremely annoyed with the vampires. Here he was, about to get a good deal and start his own round of the Big Game, and then these evil bad guys decide that it's a perfect night for feeding. Didn't these things have no shame? 'They're dead, Potter! They have no shame!' He thought to himself while stabbing a vampire. "I'm getting sick of this!" Harry growled and took out the last throwing-stars.  
  
A few minutes later all the vampires were gone, or they had run off deciding that the trio wasn't a worthy meal if it meant that you where getting killed. Harry went around and picked up his weapons, cleaned them and made them disappear inside his coat again. The two girls came over to him, and they set off towards the doors of the graveyard.  
  
"Potter, this is-" Zabini began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Kitty Nightmare, 4th year Gryffindor; ran away from her parents that where Death Eaters before being put in Azkaban at the end of Voldemort's last rise." Harry had no idea where this information came from, but he could see that it made an impression. "You ran away to Japan, learned martial arts and how to use a two katana style. Changed your name to Kimiko Nightmare so that you weren't found, became an assassin before the Order took you in. Now you are a slayer working for the Order of the Phoenix." The two girls stared at him in shock.  
  
"How did you know that Harry?" Kitty asked. "No one except Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix is supposed to know. What did you do? Break in into the Agent Files?"  
  
"Never underestimate me, either of you." Was Harry's reply. 'Okay, whoever it is that's taken over my tongue, get out of my head now, or I swear I'll kick you from here to the next ice-age!' Harry thought angrily, but not letting it show on his face.  
  
A soft chuckle came and then a powerful, deep and kind voice spoke.  
  
'My, aren't you a stubborn one? I just wanted to welcome you to the Order of Light, and to tell you that I'll be helping you out a few times, but the rest is up to you. Alright, alright, I'm going! I'll see you later Gamemaster.' There was another chuckle.  
  
'Hey, you, whoever you are! What did you just call me?' Harry thought but the voice was gone. Harry turned back to the two girls. "Now, what I was going to say before those vampires so rudely interrupted me. In return for my help I want everything the Order of the Phoenix has on me. Every file, backup file and anything else they might hold in their possession. And I want it before school starts."  
  
"You are negotiating like a Slytherin, Potter." Zabini replied. "Are you sure the Hat didn't misplace you?"  
  
"Do you know how hard that will be?" Kitty asked. "To get everything the Order has on you? And to erase every backup file, and everything else? That's going to take days."  
  
"Well, there are other agents that said they'd help you out Zabini. Ask them for help. If I don't get those files, you won't get my help." Harry said calmly. "That's the way I play. It's not my problem if you don't like my rules." Harry left the two girls, giving them time to think over their situation. He himself, was wondering about that voice that had inhabited his head for a short while.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When he entered his room, Harry found a Barn owl perched on the back of his chair sleeping, a letter tied to its leg. The owl woke up as he came closer, and helpfully stuck out its leg for the letter to be taken. Harry took the letter and the owl flew out again, with a grateful hoot. Hedwig watched him as he turned the letter around and examined the wax-seal. It belonged to Hogwarts, but a wax-seal was easily copied. In the end Harry transformed into the character Rex Chase, took out his wand and tapped the seal.  
  
"Who sent this?" he asked simply. A second later writing appeared in front of him, saying 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House Minerva McGonagall'. Harry grinned, changed back into himself again and opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Mr. Potter  
  
This letter concerns our new Duelling Club, Martial Arts Class and Healing Class. By the time the ordinary Hogwarts letters were written, we had no idea that these classes were going to come up, so here's an addition to that.  
  
Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Madisa, insisted that those that wanted to, should get a chance to learn how to protect themselves. She will be teaching these classes as well as Defence, so I really hope that you, and anyone from Gryffindor, will not give her a hard time.  
  
Together with this letter you will get a list of things that you need for these classes.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
M. McGonagall.'  
  
Harry took out the list and ran it over. He needed a set of battle clothes, several plants and herbs, and he needed a sword and shield. Harry could easily get those things, he didn't even have to go to Diagon Alley. He could just transfigure some of Dudley's old clothes into whatever battle clothes he wanted, he already had the plants and herbs, and a sword and shield could easily be transfigured out of some sticks or something else similar to that and his problems were solved. Harry quickly got into bed. Tomorrow he had dance lessons and the karate class, and he had some transfiguring to do.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As the first of September came closer Harry began to get ready for school. He had already memorised all the books, from first to seventh year. The books for sixth and seventh year he had bought the time he had been in Diagon Alley as Rex Chase. A quick Copy spell cast on a seventh and sixth years list had done the trick, and no one had noticed it. The other books he had gotten hold of were already coming in handy. The Healing spell he had used on Snape was one of the most difficult ones. And he knew 'How to Make Your Own Spells and Charms at a Moments Notice' and 'Defence Spells: Know your Enemy' off by heart, and could come up with a spell in his sleep. He still had to read 'History of the Art of War', but that one he would read in History class, the most boring class in the world. Professor Binns couldn't punish him even if he noticed, turn it this way or that, because Harry was reading about history. Harry highly doubted that the ghost would even notice if the whole class just got up and left, but he wanted to be on the safe side.  
  
The day before September the first, Harry was contacted by Zabini. He was supposed to meet her in the back of the library when he had his lunch- break. She said she had the things he had asked for, but Harry wasn't trusting her completely yet, and probably never would, so he disguised himself as Rex Chase and walked into the back of the library. Zabini was already there when he arrived. The Slytherin girl didn't even look at him as he walked up to her, pretending to search for a book in the shelf.  
  
"Harry said that you had something he wanted." Harry said quietly after a while. Zabini jumped a foot into the air.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Where's Potter?" she asked suspiciously glaring at him.  
  
"I have many names, but you can call me Rex Chase." Harry replied not even looking at the girl beside him. "Now, I want to know if you've got the thing Harry asked you to get?"  
  
Zabini glared suspiciously at him for some minutes, then took out a thick folder from her backpack. The folder looked like something coming from the library and didn't attract unwanted attention.  
  
"Here it is. And before you ask: yes, everything is gone, even from the backup files."  
  
"Good, but if Harry finds out that you've kept something, you might as well give your head to the Dark Lord on a silver platter." Harry replied. He turned and walked away before Zabini could ask any other questions.  
  
-------------------------  
  
At half past ten the next morning, Harry apparated out of the Dursley's residence in the form of Rex Chase. He had found the spell for apparating and disapparating in the book 'Defence Spells: Know your Enemy', in the chapter about quick escapes. He reappeared in the men's toilet in an unused compartment. He waited a bit, then walked out dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage after him, he had told the owl to fly to Hogwarts and that they would meet there.  
  
Kings Cross was filled with people hurrying here and there to catch a train, yelling for a cab to take them to some meeting, arguing with the lady selling tickets or just walking around 'cause they had nothing better to do. Harry quickly got onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and started to look for his friends. A ball of red to his left caught his eye and he walked over to what had to be the Weasley's. Sure enough, the whole group was there, including Hermione. When they spotted him, Harry was overrun by the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Let me look at you Harry." Mrs Weasley said holing him at an arms length. "My you have grown! And look at you! You look wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said managing to fake a blush. "So, how was your summer?" Before anyone could say anything, Mrs Weasley ushered them onto the Hogwarts Express. They said goodbye to her, and went to find a compartment. Fred and George left to search for their friend Lee Jordan, and Ginny walked off with Kitty Nightmare. Harry turned to his best friends. "I'll ask again, how was your summer?"  
  
"Besides Greece, we went to Egypt, Italy and Spain." Hermione began at once. "It was so exiting! You have no idea how much I've learned about wizards and witches in other countries. I've bought some books of course, to read them in History class. I'm sure Professor Binns won't mind. After all, I'll be reading about magical history in other countries." She took a pause to get her breath back. "Ron, what about you?"  
  
"Guess what?! Fred and George managed to get a hold of one thousand galleons, they say it's from Bagman. You know, he owed them money. Anyways, they bought me new dress robes, Ginny a blue Puffskein, mom a new cookbook and something for the whole family. The rest of it they have put into an account 'til they're finished with their seventh year, and after that they're going to open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Ron opened his trunk and took out a set of beautiful black dress robes, with runes written in gold at the sleeves, the bottom and around the neck. "I've no idea what those runes say, but isn't it nice?"  
  
Before Hermione could get out her Ancient Runes book, Harry translated the runes for the other two.  
  
"It basically says 'don't mess with me'." Harry left out some words that didn't fit in the situation. "It's Elven I think, maybe dwarfish, I'm not sure."  
  
"Harry, where did you learn that?" Hermione asked. "Other magical folks languages are supposed to be almost impossible to learn, and if you really want to learn you have to find one that is willing to teach you his or her language. And not many are willing at all."  
  
"Maybe I've a gift with languages?" Harry said, shrugging the whole thing off. He didn't want to tell them about the training he had done to learn how to handle wandless magic. "Did anything happen at the Ministry, Ron?" he asked instead. "Anything that could relate to the Dark Lord or anything concerning us?"  
  
"Well, the Order of the Phoenix is up and running again. Dumbledore reinstated them right after the end of our fourth year, but he isn't the leader anymore. I think it's a guy called Tim Thompson." Ron replied. "Fudge is still in denial, the Aurors have gone on high alert just in case, and that's about it. Can you believe it guys? We're all prefects! After all the rules we've broken!"  
  
"Don't forget that Neville's a prefect too." Hermione corrected him. "I think Neville deserved to become one. I saw him earlier on the station. He looked really different from the last time we saw him."  
  
"Yes, yes, it's all nice and happy and all that," Ron said. "But I still can't believe it! You should've seen mother when she got the news. I thought that we all were going to drown in a sea of tears, as much as she was crying."  
  
Harry toned out their argument and took out 'History of the Art of War'. The book began with the big Elf-wars, moved onto the goblin-wars and ended with the dwarf-wars. It seemed that every war had popped up every time there was an evil bad guy trying to take over the world. Harry would bet his Firebolt on it that another war was coming up, not only in the wizarding world, but also in the other magical worlds.  
  
'No need to bet on it.' The powerful voice was back. 'Did you miss me?'  
  
'No.' Harry replied. 'A voice with humour! What's next? Voldemort giving donations to Red Cross?'  
  
'Hey, no need to be sarcastic! And Riddle giving donations to Red Cross would scare me out of my wits.'  
  
'You're a voice and you have no body,' Harry growled. 'In other words, you don't have anything to be scared out of!'  
  
'I give up! Children these days! Don't respect their elders!' the voice went on like that for a while, then it turned serious again. 'Harry, listen to me now. You know that Malfoy kid? Good, hey shut up and listen! I know you hate him, no need to tell me that, but here's what you're going to do, and that's a direct order! You're going to use your powers and try to at least make him see all the horrible things Riddle does. Make him think for himself, and not listen to all the things his father tells him. I've still got hope for that kid, and you are going to help me turn him to the Light side.' The last sentence was said sternly as Harry had been mumbling all the insults and fights he and Malfoy had gotten into over the years. 'I don't care about schoolboy-fights and things like that! I'm trying to save the world here, and the only one that's powerful enough to help me with that, is more stubborn than a donkey!'  
  
'No matter how hard the wind blows, the mountain can't kneel for it.' Harry said slyly. 'Got that line from Disney's Mulan. And I agree whole- heartedly with it.' Harry could feel something big, angry and dangerous building up at the back of his head. 'Alright, alright, I'll do it.' Something like this he didn't want to cross.  
  
'Good! You didn't get those powers for nothing you know!' with that the voice was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Sorting went as usual. McGonagall called up the new first years, they sat on the three-legged chair, put the Sorting Hat on and it would yell out their house. Harry followed the sorting carefully, memorising every name, face and house. Maybe he could use that later. After the Sorting Hat had placed the last first year in Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I want to welcome back old and new to another year at Hogwarts." He stopped to let the cheering die down. "This year however we will have some extra rules, that must be followed for your own safety. As usual the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and more so this year than others due to Lord Voldemorts return. Now, no student is allowed outside after five o'clock, and if you absolutely must, bring a prefect or a teacher. First, second and third years are recommended to walk around in groups for safety. There will be no Quidditch this year, but instead of that we have gotten three new classes, led by our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Madisa. I will let her explain to you about those classes. You're on Madisa."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and a woman with purple hair and eyes stood up. She wasn't wearing the ordinary black all the other Professors wore, but a white elegant robe with a golden waistband, golden patterns around the neck, at the sleeves and down the back. She wore a golden bracelet on both hands, and Harry somehow knew that they were magical. The whole picture made all the boys look at her with their mouths open, while their girlfriends glared at them. Harry just smiled as Hermione whacked Ron upside the head, and told him to roll in his tongue.  
  
"Hello, I am, as the Headmaster said, Professor Madisa. I'm going to hold the Duelling Club, the Martial Arts Class and the Healing Class this year, and hopefully the next. To do that I'm going to need help from some friends of mine. They will be coming in a few days. Now, anyone that wants to can sign up to these classes, but it has to be done within the week. If you want to sign up, go to one of your House prefects and tell them your name and age. At the end of the week they will give the parchment with names to me, and we'll see what can be arranged. Thank you." Professor Madisa said and sat down.  
  
"Now, as I'm sure that you're starving," Dumbledore said standing up again. "A few more words from me before we start. The easy path is not always the right one. Thank you and tuck in."  
  
Suddenly the food appeared. Ron tucked in alright. He piled his plate with almost everything, except corned beef, and started to eat. Hermione just stared at him for a while then shook her head and turned to her own food.  
  
"Ron, you're eating as though there's no tomorrow," Harry said. "Calm down."  
  
"Well, with the Dark Lord-" Ron began, but was cut off by a snort from Harry. "What?"  
  
"I highly doubt Riddle deserves that title, but do go on."  
  
"Well, as I said, with Riddle on the loose, this actually might become my last meal, so why not enjoy it to its full extend?" Ron stuffed some chicken into his mouth. "I mean, we never know where he'll strike next, so why not enjoy life as much as possible?"  
  
"I agree Ron," Dean spoke up from further down the table. "Lets have fun while we can."  
  
Harry watched in amusement as the discussion dragged more and more people into it. Even the first years joined in, though very few of them knew what was being talked about. The other three tables fell silent, and stared at the Gryffindor's that were happily talking and laughing, and didn't notice the silence in the room.  
  
Harry let his eyes go around the room, studying every expression, but they stopped when they reached Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. To his surprise the feelings that usually came when he looked at her, didn't come this time. Instead a feeling of great dislike came over him, as he watched her look him up and down in a very unnerving fashion. Something was wrong with Chang, he could see it in her eyes. She hadn't noticed that he was looking at her, but when she met his eyes she looked away quickly. It was the proof Harry needed to know that something was wrong. Other times Chang would meet his eyes, even after Cedric's death. He decided to keep an eye at her. Harry used some of his skill with wand less magic and sent a note to one of the other Ravenclaw sixth years, Tessa Darlene Jamison. The note would appear in her pocket and she would know about it. All the note said was to keep an eye at Chang, without Chang knowing of course, and to report to him if something came up. Harry met the eyes of Tessa and she gave him a small nod, which he returned. The Game had begun and the stakes where high, but if it could save millions of people, it was worth it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning at breakfast McGonagall went around with the timetables for everyone, and parchment and quill for the prefects.  
  
"Guys, we've got Defence first this morning!" Ron said while happily stuffing himself with food.  
  
"Ron, if you don't slow down, you're going to choke." Hermione said matter- of-factly while stretching after the syrup. "And if you eat as much as that at every meal, you're going to end up looking like Harry's cousin Dudley, and that means that you'll be a literally big target for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters." She added as she sat down again.  
  
When it was time, the three of them got up and walked to the doors of the Great Hall where they were surrounded by a big crowd, wanting to sign on for the three extra classes. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already signed on, and now their hands would hurt for a long time after all the writing, and they arrived late for the class.  
  
"Ah, how nice of you to join us." Professor Madisa said. "Luckily we've just been introducing ourselves, and nothing big has happened. So, you are the famous Gryffindor trio?" she came over to where they had seated themselves and looked them up and down. Harry was the only one that met her eyes, challenging her to insult them. "Fighters all of you, that's easy to see." Professor Madisa went back up to her desk. "Now, I've been going over the last lesson-plans, and the only ones that where good where from Professor Lupin and the fake Mad-Eye Moody. Your second year was a complete waste, and in first year you could hardly understand a thing because the Professor was stuttering. This year I'm going to be hard on you for two reasons. One: we've got to go through four years of lessons, and two: your O.W.L.S. are coming up this year." She looked around at the students. "Now, can anyone tell me how to defend yourselves from a troll?"  
  
"Stick your wand up his nose." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who began to laugh, but the rest of the class heard it too.  
  
"Yes, I heard about that situation, Mr Potter," Madisa said, smiling a bit. "But you were very lucky there. Anyone else? Yes, Ms Granger?"  
  
"Well, there are two ways. You can try to use the Time-Transfiguration Spell, and transfigure the troll into a harmless animal till you get away. Or you can run for your life." Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Very good Ms Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Madisa said. "Actually the only spell that works on the trolls is the Time-Transfiguration Spell. You are going to learn about it in Transfiguration this year, if I remember correctly." She took up her book. "Please turn up on page three and read the chapter about dangerous animals and creatures." The bell rang and everyone began to stuff their things into their packs. "Oh my, well, no time to read that chapter in class. I want you to read it until next time, and we'll be having a test on it then."  
  
"Hey, she isn't half that bad." Ron said as they walked to their next class, Ancient Runes. Both he and Harry had dropped Divination and had joined Hermione in the other class. "So, Herm, how's this Professor Vector, or whatever his name is?"  
  
"Oh, you won't believe all the things he knows." Hermione began and started to talk about everything they had learned so far. She had to stop as they reached the classroom, went in and sat down in the first row.  
  
Professor Vector turned out to be somewhere in his later thirties. He had brown shoulder long hair tied back in a ponytail, and his chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Good day." The Professor said happily. "Today we're going to begin learning the Norwegian runes. Now, this rune here..." the class went on like that. As well as telling them what rune was what letter, Professor Vector also told a bit of Norway's history. Too soon in Harry's opinion, the bell rang. "Until next time I would like you to write something you learned today, using Norwegian runes, and then hand it in to me and I'll see how much you paid attention. Off you go now."  
  
"I've got to hand it to you Herm," Ron said as they left the classroom. "You were right about Ancient Runes and Professor Vector. He's cool! I mean it was impossible not to pay attention in his class. I wish it was that way with Binns."  
  
Just as the three of them entered the Great Hall, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came running over to them.  
  
"Guess what!" Lavender said happily. "Professor Trelawney said that I'm a true Seer! Oh, I'm so happy. I saw that the Dark Lord was going to fall within the next week, and everything would be back to normal!" after that she hugged Ron and ran off again.  
  
"Isn't she great or what?" Parvati asked and ran after her friend.  
  
"Have you ever seen a girl carrying her torch so high?" Hermione asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah, the Statue of Liberty." Harry replied sending her into giggles. "What's next?" he asked.  
  
"Um, let me see." Ron took out his timetable. "It's Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."  
  
"I wonder what he has in store for us this time." Hermione said eating her lunch. "A nundu? Dragon? Acromantula? Quintaped?" Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the table, were chuckling and trying to eat at the same time. "I really hope it's none of those above. All of them are very dangerous. Did you know that there's an old legend saying that the quintapeds are a transfigured wizard-family?" she asked as they walked out of the Great Hall. "The quintaped can only be found at a little island outside the northern coast of Scotland, the island's called Drear. Well, the old legend says that the island was once inhabited by two wizard-families, the McCliverts and the MacBoons. One day the chiefs of the two families had a duel, which ended with Dugald McCliverts death. One night the rest of the McCliverts surrounded the MacBoons house and transfigured them into these quintapeds. They tried to transfigure them back into humans after the quintapeds killed half the family, but the MacBoons didn't want to be changed back so they stayed that way, and killed every living human on the island." Hermione finished as they reached Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Now I know not to anger you Herm." Harry said. "You might take a leaf out of McClivert's book and transfigure me into something horrible. I prefer to stay the way I am." Harry quickly ducked Hermione's hand. "Hey!"  
  
"Alright, ever'une, come along!" Hagrid's voice boomed over them. "Hi t'ere 'Arry! How'ya been? Them Muggles treatin' ye alright?" Hagrid led them around the Hut. "Bet'ya can't guess what I've prepared fer ye this time." He added slyly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione just followed Hagrid around to the back, and gasped at the sight.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? And two lines in this chapter were taken from the movie 'Bugsy Malone'. One of the best movies I've ever seen.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Stewart, Miranda Flairgold, agualaria, clingon87, Tatra Megami, krystaldragon, Papered Tigeress, libertygrl413, Mistress Cresacre, bill weasly, Aali Lyah, Sev Rickman, Jeah, Arizosa and unknown. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rolwing.  
  
Author Note: Sorry this took so long, but with the end-of-year test just around the corner, I don't have much time to write. Anyways, here's chapter four. Hope you like it, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
  
There in front of them, in a little, leafless tree, a flock of round, golden balls was sitting. Out from the round balls, a long, thin beak emerged and two ruby-red glittering eyes could easily be seen. The rest of the class was just as surprised as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid just stood there smiling proudly.  
  
"Hagrid," Hermione said after putting himself together. "Are those birds snidget's?" the giant nodded. "But those are impossible to get hold of due to their speed, and it's illegal to capture them." She turned to the giant man. "How did you get them?"  
  
"Special p'rmiss'on from the Ministry." Hagrid replied proudly. "And a couple o' those people from th' Magical Creatures Departm'nt 'elped me get 'em. Ain't they pretty?"  
  
While the rest of the class swooned over the little birds along with Hagrid, Harry was listening to the creatures melodic chirping.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
Harry looked around for the squeaky voice, but found no one. His attention went back to the snidgets as another voice spoke up.  
  
"I don't know." Harry watched the bird that was opening and closing its beak. "I heard that countless seasons ago, these magical humans were hunting us for our eyes and feathers, and they used us in some kind of game."  
  
Harry grinned at this. He wasn't really that surprised that he could understand the birds, it was as though it came naturally to him. He'd have to check it out later in the book Ron had given him.  
  
"What?!" a female squeaked. "They want my beautiful feathers?!"  
  
"They aren't allowed to hunt us anymore," this came from an older snidget. "Look at that green-eyed one." Every head turned to Harry. "He understands what we're saying. He is the Dragonmaster!"  
  
Every bird in the tree went quiet and watched him. Harry carefully kept his expressionless mask on. Suddenly the old snidget flew up, flew over to Harry, who held out a hand, and settled into his hand. The bird wasn't bigger than Harry's palm. Harry began to stroke it softly, and the bird leaned into the touch, looking extremely satisfied. Soon the other snidgets flew from the tree, and settled all over Harry. The rest of the class had noticed this by now, and where watching Harry in awe and confusion. Hagrid was gaping, Ron and Hermione doing the same. All Harry could do was smile apologetically and carefully shrug his shoulders.  
  
When the class ended all the snidgets had returned to Hagrids loving care, except the oldest one, who insisted upon coming along with Harry. Ron and Hermione were asking him questions that he couldn't answer, then they calmed down and accepted the bird as though it had always been there. People turned after him in the halls and corridors, but Harry ignored them all. The trio were on their way to the library. Hermione had insisted upon going there and research about snidgets. Did they willingly come to humans? Were there other cases of this? What kind of magic they might have? and so on. Ron and Harry came with her only to shut her up. Harry had managed to build up a great amount of patience, but Hermione managed to tear it down within the first five minutes of babbling.  
  
The librarian, Madame Pince, came over to them when they entered. She glared at them sternly for a while.  
  
"Mr Potter," she whispered. "Do I have to remind you that Snitches, and anything related to Quidditch, except the books, are strictly forbidden in the library?"  
  
"My dear Madame Pince," Harry began just as quietly. "This is not a Snitch, but a snidget." At that moment the golden feather-ball gave a little chirp and looked at the librarian. "He's wounded, and we were going to look in the library for some Healing charms." Harry continued, charming the librarian into the palm of his hand. "After all, where else could we find such a wonderful collection of books than the Hogwarts library? Run by the wonderful Madame Pince?"  
  
"You sound more and more like Ablus Dumbledore." Madame Pince said, but she was smiling. "Alright, the... snidget can stay. But one chirp from it, and it goes out the window, and I don't care if the window's open or not." She walked off, muttering something about Dumbledore and a plot to drive her crazy.  
  
"Wow, good work there Harry." Ron said. "I was sure that we were dead right then and there. Judging by the way she was glaring at us, you'd have thought that we had done a great sin, like causing the end of the world, or something."  
  
"That sound so much like Trelawney that it's scary." Hermione said as they reached the Animal & Creature Section of the library. "Lets see. 'Dragons: You've Got to Love Them', 'Ever Wonder What You Puffskein Does When You Are Asleep?', nope, no, nix, 'Troll's for You Enjoyment'? Definitely not. Ah! There it is!" Hermione took down a copy of 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them', sat down at the table Ron and Harry had gotten hold off, and opened the book on the register. "Acromantula, basilisk, dragons, occamy, runespor. Here it is! Snidget, page fifty-nine."  
  
Harry and Ron did their homework while Hermione read about snidget's, then she began her own homework. The three of them were so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice Malfoy walking over to their table, sneering. The snidget did however, and warned them with a chirp. Harry looked up and met the eyes of the Slytherin calmly, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May we help you Malfoy? Or do you enjoy standing there all day like an idiot?"  
  
"Just wanted to get a last good look at you Potter." Malfoy sneered. "With the Dark Lord back, your lifespan shrunk considerably. You and Mudblood Granger are the first to go, I bet that the weasel isn't too far behind either. I hear that you're target number one on the Dark Lords hit-list."  
  
"I'm sure you heard that Malfoy," Harry replied before Ron and Hermione could open their mouths. "And I won't deny the fact that I'm his number one target." Malfoy was taken back with Harry's agreement and calmness. "But think over this. He has been trying to do me in for fifteen years now, and I'm still here. Now, what does that tell you?" Harry looked up at the confused Slytherin. "It tells me that your so called 'Lord' is loosing his grip on magic, and he's getting old. Do you know how old he is? Well, neither do I, but he's close to seventy." Harry looked back to his homework. Some instinct told him to stand up, draw his wand and point it between Malfoy's eyes. The Slytherin, who had drawn his wand and it was about half-way raised, stopped and looked at Harry. "Don't even think about it Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
Malfoy slowly put his wand back into his pocket then backed off, all the time keeping an eye at Harry, and when he reached the shelf he turned and walked away, quickly followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sat down and started to read again, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. The snidget went back to slumber on the table in front of Harry, looking like a golden ball with something sticking out of it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was waiting for the Order of the Phoenix Agents to show up. It was the first meeting of the year. The snidget, that called himself Giri, was comfortably sitting in Harry's hand, enjoying the petting. Harry had completely spoiled the little bird, but Giri didn't mind. They were going to meet at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, and then Harry was going to lead them to the secret room behind the two griffin statues that were guarding the entrance. The powerful voice had told him about it a few days earlier, in time to prevent Harry from blowing up in Potions class. Now that Harry got every potion right, Snape was even meaner. The man simply couldn't accept the fact that Gryffindors also could be good at Potion- brewing. What made it worse was that Harry was that particular Gryffindor. The Potion Master had been on the verge of taking fifty points from Gryffindor, saying that Harry cheated. But when Harry had said: "The King is chasing after his favour", something that didn't mean anything to anyone else, but Snape had stared at him in surprise. The Potion Masters logical and sharp mind had quickly gotten the meaning of the sentence. After that he had laid off the Gryffindors except for yelling at Neville who managed to break a vial of Glue Potion, the potion they were making that day. It was supposed to stick to your hands and stay there until someone said 'Finite Incatatem'.  
  
A chirp from Giri got him out of his thoughts and he looked around. Round the corner to his left came the Phoenix Agents from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They nodded to him, and Harry returned the gesture. He then opened the door to the room and the group walked in, Harry staying outside to wait for the other two houses. It didn't take long before those too arrived and the meeting could begin. Harry let them choose if they wanted to introduce themselves or not. Most of them choose not to, and there was a silence in the room. Harry broke it.  
  
"Now, I'm sure that everyone knows the whole story behind this meeting, so lets begin with it. Tessa, got anything on Chang?"  
  
The girl nodded and took out a notebook.  
  
"It's weird," she said. "Cho acts like a total bitch sometimes, but other times she just stares into space. Once, last night in fact, I went down to the common room 'cause I had forgotten my Transfiguration book there, and I found her talking to herself. She was holding her head in her hands, as to block something out, and was saying 'Get out of my head. No, I will not do it. Get out!' Really creepy." The Ravenclaw looked around the room. "Anyone got any ideas what it might be?" she asked.  
  
At once the others in the room started talking, all at the same time. In the end Harry stepped in and got them to calm down and shut up.  
  
"Lets take this one at the time, shall we?" he looked around the room. "Go ahead DiAngelo." He said to the fourth year Hufflepuff that had his hand up.  
  
"What if someone was using the Conitor potion on her?" the boy said. "I mean, that potion gives you complete control of a person for full twelve hours, and it also creates a telepathic link between you and your victim so that you might give him, or her, orders."  
  
"That potion takes three months to brew." Maxine Jones, first year Slytherin, spoke up. "And how would you get it down her throat without anyone noticing?"  
  
"As I said, complete control. Just order them to take the potion before it wears out. It could also have been in the Pumpkinjuice."  
  
"No, it couldn't." Everyone turned to Harry. "If it was, the rest of the Ravenclaws would've been controlled too. And the House Elves would've noticed if someone tried to mess with the food. Chang is obviously under the Imperius Curse, and this had to be done before the Starting Feast."  
  
"Maybe on the Hogwarts Express?" Zabini asked.  
  
"Maybe, but most likely in the summer holiday or on Kings Cross. No one would've noticed in that crowd of people." Harry replied. "We need to break the curse before she's ordered to do something dangerous."  
  
"In other words, we need to lure Chang out of bed, get her to a quiet place and yell 'Finite Incatatem'." Kitty Nightmare said. "Great! Why don't we just try to find the borders to the Elfkingdom? It'd be the same thing!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Kitty." Harry replied slyly. "I've got a plan to get her to come to us." The Phoenix Agents huddled around him as he explained his plan. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Ravenclaw Agatha Ashten said. "You are sure that the Hat didn't misplace you?"  
  
Harry glared at Zabini who was looking innocently at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Harry replied flatly. "Now, does anyone have anything else they want to discuss? Yes, Alicia?" Harry had been surprised when he read the name of Alicia Spinnet as the seventh year Gryffindor Phoenix Agent.  
  
"Professor Madisa said at the Starting Feast that a couple of friends were going to come in a few days time, but they aren't here yet. The Order thinks something's gone wrong, though even we have no idea what kind of species they are." Alicia began. "I overheard Madisa talking to Dumbledore a few days ago, and she sounded really worried about her friends. Their names are Cassar Mulum and Imir Zuz. That's all I heard before they were out of earshot."  
  
"That doesn't sound like names from our world." Zabini said.  
  
"That's because they aren't from our world." Everyone turned to Harry again. "Cassar Mulum means 'hunting arrow' in the Elven tongue. And Imir Zuz means 'death axe' in the dwarfish tongue." He looked around the room. "What?"  
  
"The Hat definitely placed him in the wrong house." Zabini said.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I know, I know. It's shorter than the others. But at least it's an update. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miranda Flairgold, agualaria, clingon87, krystaldragon, libertygrl413, Aali Lyah, Sev Rickman, Jeah, AtieJen, Paladin Steenbreaker, Kelsey, ~¤Arteims¤~, me, WavlynWarfir and Lily Evans. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE you guys! (that was meant in a friendship-kind-of way) Here's chapter five, I hope you like it, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
  
  
Tessa Darlene Jamison and her younger brother, Toby Hector, were going to put the bait out for Chang, then they would report to him and the next phase of their plan could begin. Harry looked at the other people with him. It was late at night, two days after the first meeting. With him were Zabini, Maxine Jones, DiAngelo and Hufflepuff sixth year Hazel Jones. If everything went after the plan, then Tessa and Toby should report within the next few seconds. Suddenly Tessa's head appeared in the little campfire they had lit to keep warm.  
  
"She's on her way Harry," the Ravenclaw said. "I really hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Trust me Tessa," Harry replied. "This is the only thing we can do."  
  
"But did it have to be out in the Forbidden Forest? Couldn't we just have used a deserted classroom inside the school and a Silencing charm?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore would've known if we used magic, especially this late at night. Relax and leave the rest up to us." Tessa nodded and her head disappeared, Harry turned to the others in the clearing. "Alright, you heard the girl. Chang's on her way. Now, everyone remember the plan? Good. Lets get the stage up then." Harry, and the four others, took out their wands and started to transfigure trees and bushes into people. They clothed them in the uniform of the Order of the Phoenix. Then they cast an Illusion spell, making the clearing look like it was full of Phoenix Agents. Harry, Zabini, Maxine, DiAngelo and Hazel hid in the trees, or behind bushes in a circle around the clearing. It would be only a matter of seconds before Chang understood that these Phoenix Agents weren't real. "Everyone ready?" Harry asked. Every Agent lit their wand. Harry nodded and went into hiding himself.  
  
A few minutes later they could hear footsteps coming towards them. Harry could only hope that this was not a giant spider, or some other sort of animal. That'd ruin the whole bloody plan. A second later a hooded figure came into the clearing. Harry, who had hid right opposite the way Chang would come, had a clear view of everything that happened. As soon as the person had come over to the little campfire it screamed in rage. That was the signal, and the real Phoenix Agents attacked, the fake Agents turned back into trees and bushes, and the Illusion spell was lifted.  
  
The hood of the newcomer fell, revealing Cho Chang's face. Zabini attacked from the right, Maxine from the left, DiAngelo from behind and Hazel from above. They were going to make her retreat towards Harry, who would break the Imperius curse. The downside of this was that he had to be minimum two feet away from Chang for the Finite Incatatem to work, and that was going to be dangerous if he could judge by the way Chang was fighting to get free. The girl had already taken Maxine out of the game, the Slytherin first year was on the ground clutching at a deep cut at her side.  
  
Chang obviously had other weapons than a wand with her. Harry had quickly noted that Chang was fighting like a Slytherin, lots of dirty tricks and even a bigger amount of Dark Arts spells. The way she was moving also seemed familiar. He knew he had seen it once before, but right now he couldn't remember where. The only ones left standing of the Phoenix Agents, Zabini and Hazel, were driving Chang closer and closer to him, and Harry got ready to do his part. Now!  
  
Harry jumped up and towards Chang like a lion attacking its prey. The Ravenclaw was just staring dumbly at him for a second, then attacked him. Harry danced out of the way of the spells coming his way, all the time coming closer to his target. There was no way they were going to get close enough to perform the Finite Incatatem while Chang had her wand and dagger out, and not even after they had taken it from her, he guessed. So they'd have to knock her out. Harry hit Chang with a Stunning spell, but she just shrugged it off. That meant that whoever was controlling her was more powerful than any ordinary wizard. And the only evil wizard that would have something to gain from doing this, was Voldemort. Now Harry remembered where he had seen that fighting technique. In the duel between him and the Dark Lord at the end of last year.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zabini watched as Potter tried over and over again to get close enough to Chang, but every time he was driven backwards. In the end Potter made his way over to her and Hazel. Chang had stopped to cast spells and curses and was watching them carefully. Potter stood beside them for a minute then began to talk quietly.  
  
"There's no way that we're getting to her while she has a wand and a dagger." He began. "I know that duelling technique," he continued. "That's how the Dark Lord duels. Now, he's powerful enough to withstand a Stunning spell, even if the five of us cast it." He looked at their two fallen comrades. Zabini and Hazel had done the best they could for them, casting a few Healing spells and then leaning them up against a tree. "So, we'll have to knock her out with brutal force. One of us, that'd be me, will act like a bait. The other two sneak up behind him and knock her out, or at least take her wand." Potter leaned down to DiAngelo who wasn't badly hurt. His leg was broken and that was all. "You think you could keep up an illusion of Zabini and Hazel, while they sneak up behind Chang?"  
  
"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." DiAngelo replied.  
  
"Potter," Blaise said and he turned to her. "You said that the Dark Lord's powerful enough to withstand five Stunning spells, but how does that apply to Chang?"  
  
"To control her completely he'd have to put some of his power into her," Potter replied simply. "Now, are you ready?" Zabini, DiAngelo and Hazel nodded. "Alright, here we go. Out of the cauldron and into the fire."  
  
-------------------------  
  
DiAngelo cast the Illusion spell and Zabini and Hazel cast an Invisibility spell over themselves at the same second, and sneaked away. Harry carefully walked towards Chang, who kept an eye at him all the time. In the light from the campfire Harry saw that the Ravenclaw's eyes weren't completely black anymore, a little tinge of red had appeared in them, along with a huge amount of hate. Harry breathed in once, then shoot a Stunning spell towards Chang, and began to dance out of the way of her spells again.  
  
Harry was getting tired and after several near misses he began to wonder how much longer he could keep this up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two Disarming spells came, and Chang lost both her wand and dagger. Harry quickly cast a Capture curse, and Chang was held firmly in place. Harry walked over to her just as Hazel and Zabini appeared beside him. Chang glared at them all.  
  
"You won, Potter," she said. "You've gotten better since last time, I'll give you that. Now, how about letting me go?"  
  
"Not before you let Chang free, Riddle." Harry replied.  
  
"Not bloody likely, Potter," came the reply. There was a silence in the clearing, suddenly Chang's eyes widened a bit looking at Harry. "You aren't going to hit a girl are you?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Maybe he isn't," Zabini said, "but I am!" and she punched Chang hard, knocking her out.  
  
Harry cast a Stunning spell just in case, then turned back to DiAngelo and Maxine. He walked over to Maxine first. The girl was almost unconscious, but Harry managed to get her wake enough to give her a Healing potion he had shrunk and stuck on the inside of his belt, then cast a powerful Healing charm on her wound, and it healed within seconds. He turned to DiAngelo. Zabini and Hazel had walked over after binding Chang securely with strong ropes. They watched as Harry examined the Hufflepuffs leg, all the while chatting calmly with him about completely ordinary things. He asked what kind of classes the younger boy liked, who was his favourite teacher and who he had a crush on, a question DiAngelo had refused to answer. Harry had just smiled, and suddenly pulled the leg. The action was followed by a string of colourful curses in several languages.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for, Potter!" DiAngelo asked when he had stopped cursing the Gyrffindor to the seventh hell.  
  
"I had to straighten it out, get it in place so that it could grow nicely." Harry explained patiently. "And you had to relax for it to work. So I had to make you relax, and what better way than to chat about school stuff and crushes?" Harry checked the leg another few times then cast a Healing spell on it, and secured it tightly wrapping a long string of bandages that he conjured. "Now, it should be healed by morning, but be careful with it for the next two or three weeks. If it hurts, or doesn't feel right, come straight to me or Madame Pomfrey. Alright?" the Hufflepuff nodded. "Lets take care of Chang." He walked over to the fallen Ravenclaw, closely followed by Hazel, Maxine and Zabini, who were holding DiAngelo between them. The campfire had almost died out, but Harry glared at it once, and it was burning merrily again. The rest of them decided not to comment on it. Harry sat down on his heels beside Chang and pointed his wand at her head, just between the eyes. "Finite Incatatem Imperius!" he said calmly and a golden ball of light came out of his wand. It hovered over the girl's head for a second then disappeared. Nothing happened for a minute, then the ball of light came out again this time it was like a cage, with something black trapped inside. The black thing tried to get out, but Harry quickly conjured a jar and captured the black ball in it; the golden cage disappeared.  
  
"What are we going to tell the teachers? How do we explain about Chang? What are we going to do now?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Leave the teachers and Chang to me. As for your last question, you four are going back to your Houses and into bed." Harry replied. "I guess that by the time you're back in your dorms, those illusions that occupies your beds are going to disappear."  
  
"But what about you?" Zabini asked. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Visit an old friend," Harry replied simply.  
  
'They aren't going to listen to you Harry,' the voice was back once again. 'Now here's what you're going to do when they refuse to leave you...'  
  
"We're not going to leave you alone in the Forbidden Forest, Potter." Maxine said. "Knowing you, you'd probably get into trouble within the first five minutes after we left."  
  
"If you aren't going to leave on your own accord, I'll be forced to use force." Harry said shaking his head. 'Hey! That was a good one! I should write this down.'  
  
"What are you going to do Potter?" DiAngelo asked. "Apparate us to the school?"  
  
Harry just smiled and snapped his fingers. The four Phoenix Agents felt like they were ripped apart, and then put together. When they could see again, they found themselves in their dorms, and in their beds. A second later a small vial of Dreamless potion stood on their bedside table. They all took it, deciding to kill Potter in the morning.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus was grading papers. These idiots had no understanding for the art of potion-making! The essays where getting worse, one after the other. The closer he came to the bottom of the pile, the worse the essays became. The only five good ones belonged to Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Weasley and, surprisingly, Longbottom. The rest were no better than trash in his eyes. Right now he was reading Parvati Patils essay on Love potions. And, to say it nicely, he was bored to death. The clock seemed to go backwards, or stand still every time he looked up at it. Severus wondered why he didn't fall over, dead from boredom. Suddenly there was a knocking at his door. Who the hell was coming here at this time of the night? The person couldn't be sane. Snape sighed, grateful for some variation, got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and stood face to face with a hooded figure, and the floating body of the Chang-girl. The first thought that popped into his head was that this was a Death Eater, but then the person spoke.  
  
"May I come in Snape?" the person said in the same dangerous, silky voice he had heard once before in the dungeons of the Dark Lords castle. Severus opened the door completely and the stranger walked in, Chang's body floating after him. "Thank you."  
  
"What happened to her?" Severus asked. He closed the door to his chambers and turned. The other man was reading Patils essay with a frown on his face.  
  
"How do you survive reading this?" the man asked. "Even a duel with the Dark Lord would've been better!" the he turned back to the Potion Master. "Ms Chang was under the Imperius curse since the summer. Voldemort himself controlled her, using her as a spy. I found her in the Forbidden Forest, heading towards a clearing." He let Snape take in the information, before he continued. "Not to worry, I've broken the curse after one hell of a duel. She will remember everything that has happened, and don't try to erase it. She'll need the experience later in life." The man took out a jar with something black in it. "Oh, and this is for Dumbledore, if you could give it to him for me. It's the Imperius curse."  
  
"Who are you?" Severus asked, still on guard. Only very powerful wizards could capture a curse like that. To his knowledge not even Dumbledore could do that.  
  
"I have many names Snape, but you can call me Rex Chase. Just like Potter said 'the king is chasing after his favour'. It makes more sense now, doesn't it?" the man took down his hood, revealing a young face, dark brown, short hair and jewel-blue eyes. "Well, my job here's over, so I'll leave you to your work." Before Severus could say a thing he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Severus was left staring after the young man, with an unconscious student in his chambers. After he had pulled himself together he jumped into action. The Potion Master took out his wand, cast a spell and levitated Chang out of his rooms and to the Hospital Wing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning, in the middle of breakfast, the doors of the Great Hall opened revealing two people. On closer inspection, Harry saw that it was a dwarf and an Elf. The Elf was a bit higher than a human, slender yet had an appearance that witnessed of great strength. Two pointed ears stuck up from the light brown, shoulder long hair. The eyes were a bit bigger than a humans and somewhat slanted. The Elf was dressed in several shades of green, with a long deep green hooded cloak over that. At his right hip a thin, deadly sword was hanging, and a quiver full of arrows rested on his right. The longbow was carefully held in his hands like a living being. The dwarf wasn't much bigger than Harry had been when he had been a first year, though the little man was full of muscles. He was dressed in grey and brown coloured clothes, a dark cloak over that again. His black beard reached him halfway down the stomach, the eyes were a twinkling blue, and his hair was black and tied back into a ponytail. A big axe was slung over his shoulder.  
  
"There you two are!" Professor Madisa said, standing up and quickly walking over to her friends. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Death Eaters." The Elf replied shortly.  
  
"Nasty buggers, those humans," the dwarf agreed. "Now, who is the Chief of this huge Clan?" he looked around. "And why are there so many children?"  
  
"This is not-" Madisa began, but cut herself off. "Never mind, just follow me." She walked out of the Great Hall, the Elf and the dwarf following. The three of them were happily chatting in the Elven tongue, and only Harry seemed to understand what they were saying.  
  
"So that's what an Elf looks like," Hermione said, still staring after the trio. "Reminds me a lot about those Elves from Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings'."  
  
"Lord of the Rings?" Ron asked. "Who the hell would want to be Lord over a bunch of rings?"  
  
"Ron, that's not what the book is about." Hermione replied. "Look, I'll borrow you the first book, 'The Hobbit', you can read it and tell me if you like it. Deal?"  
  
"Alright," Ron agreed after a while. "Did you say 'the first book'?"  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling at the two of them. A morning without those two arguing would mean that something was very wrong, and a lot of the students liked to wake up to the Gryffindor-couple arguing. Especially the Slytherins. Suddenly several Ravenclaw's, among them Tessa and Chang, entered. Chang looked over at him, met his eyes and looked away in shame. Harry felt sorry for her, but there was nothing else he could do about the situation. That was the other Ravenclaw's job. His was done, for the moment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione visited Hagrid after lunch. The gamekeeper happily told them that he knew an Elf. Had saved the poor fellow from the giant spiders and had nursed him back to health. Harry and Ron listened politely while Hermione asked questions. Giri was comfortably sitting in Harry's hands, enjoying the petting and the worms Hagrid had given him.  
  
"They are a proud folk, them Elves," Hagrid said. "And they don' trust easily either. If ye don' keep your promise once, the Elf won' trust ye ever again. But once ye're friends with one, 'e will sacrifice himself to save ye." The giant took a sip of his tea. "This fella' I saved still pops in now and then, for a chat. The last time was, lets see, 'round ten years ago. But remember tha' the time in the Elfkingdoms is different from ours, so there it might have been a week ago or thousand years ago," Hagrid told them.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked exited. "The time is different?" Hagrid nodded. "Have you ever been in the Elfkingdoms, Hagrid?"  
  
"No, no human, or giant, 'as ever been there." Hagrid replied. "And no one, except the Elves themselves, knows 'ow to get there. No one knows where them borders are, and I think that we won' know either unless them Elves decide to tell us." Hagrid put his cup down. "Now, these new classes of yours. In the Martial Arts Class ye're going to learn 'ow to shoot with a longbow and swordfight. The Elf's gonna teach ye that. The dwarf will teach ye some handy dwarf-magic, and the ways of the blade. And Professor Madisa's going to teach ye tha' Muggle sport, what's its name again... Karate! That's what 'tis " Hagrid said.  
  
"Why do you tell us this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ye need ter' get in shape," here the giant didn't look at Ron. "I was wondering if ye woul' come down 'ere and help me each mornin' before classes?"  
  
"We would love to." Hermione replied before the boys could come up with an excuse. "Right guys?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Hagrid said happily. "I'll se ye 'ere tomorrow mornin' at six. We'll have such a good time."  
  
Harry and Ron glared at Hermione while Hagrid wasn't looking. Ron went even further. He didn't speak to Hermione if he absolutely didn't have to for the rest of the day. As soon as they where out of Hagrid's Hut, the redhead walked off towards the school, not looking back at them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other helplessly and went after Ron.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was out on the Quidditch pitch, flying. In reality he wasn't allowed there without a teacher, but he had to be alone for a few hours to clear his thoughts, and just forget the real world. He felt free in the air, more now that he was an Elemental than before. It was such a nice feeling just to soar above everything that kept him down. Harry was lazily flying around the pitch when a movement caught his eye. He looked closer and found the Elf looking curiously at him. Harry flew over to the other and landed in front of him.  
  
"From what I've heard, you're one of the best Seekers Hogwarts has ever seen." The Elf said. "I'm Cassar Mulum."  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry replied shaking the Elfs hand. "And thanks for the compliment." The Elf smiled and they walked back to the castle together. "Did they ask you to get me, or what?"  
  
"Oh, no, I just wanted to meet you personally Mr Potter." The Elf replied in amusement. "You are quite popular in the Elfkingdoms."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked in disbelief. "Life just ain't fair!" then he turned to the Elf. "I hear that you're going to teach us to shoot with a longbow and swordfight." He waited until the Elf nodded. "How do you know who fits for what weapon?"  
  
"If you're trained well, you can spot a thing like that right away. It has to do with the way you move, think and so on." The Elf looked at him for a few second. "You're a difficult one. I can't decide if you should go with sword, bow, or daggers and knives."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said, he was about to say something else when they entered the Entrance Hall. The room was full of panicking students, prefects that tried to calm them down and the Head Boy and Head Girl trying to get the students attention. There was no teacher in sight. The dwarf hurried over to them as soon as they were inside the doors.  
  
"What's going on here, Imir?" Cassar asked. "Where are the teachers?"  
  
"In the Dining Hall," the dwarf replied. "This short fellow came a few minutes ago, and demanded to speak with the Chief of this Clan, or else he was going to close this whole school. Call me an idiot if that bugger doesn't have dwarfish blood in his family."  
  
"What did the man look like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Short, balding, fat, funny clothes, and a weird hat." The dwarf replied. "Lots of guards were with him. I heard that they were talking about a girl named Cho Chang. She was supposedly a Death Eater. There isn't much the teachers can do to get this girl out of the fix she has landed in, if this Rex Chase, that Professor Snape, mentioned doesn't show up."  
  
Harry quickly disappeared into the shadows, making sure that no one noticed. There he changed into his other self, and apparated outside. The voice in his head was back, telling him what to do and how to act. Harry opened the doors with a loud bang, that got him the students attention. He entered and looked around at them for a while before speaking.  
  
"Everyone back to their common rooms." His voice was so commanding that they didn't dare to cross him. Slowly the students went to their common rooms. Harry headed for the doors to the Great Hall, but was stopped by the Elf and the dwarf. "May I help you?"  
  
"Who are you?" the Elf asked suspiciously.  
  
"~I am who I am Cassar Mulum.~" Harry replied in the Elven tongue.  
  
The dwarf and the Elf could only stare dumbfounded after him as he walked to the doors of the Great Hall, opened them and went inside. Not many people knew the Elven tongue, and the Elves kept a detailed record on those who knew.  
  
When he entered all the chatter in the Great Hall died away, and the Aurors jumped into position in front of the Minister of Magic. He took down his hood and waiter for their reaction. Snape was about to greet him, but one look from Harry told him to shut up. Cho Chang was there too, and she looked hopefully at him. The Ravenclaw Seeker didn't remember the Phoenix Agents attacking her or anything of that, she remembered walking through the Forbidden Forest, then suddenly meeting this man, she had a duel with him, and he had saved her life. Harry preferred it that way. It would be hard to keep his powers hidden if Chang knew who he really was. Two Aurors came carefully towards him. Harry just stood there and waited for them to come closer.  
  
"Who are you?" one asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the other.  
  
"My name is Rex Chase, and I am here to defend Ms Chang in her trial." Harry replied. "She was going to get a trial, right?" the Aurors looked away. "She wasn't, was she? Did you have any evidence that states that she's a Death Eater? No? Then she goes free, until proven guilty." Harry reasoned. The teachers all stared at him in disbelief, all except Snape. "Were you going to use Veritaserum on her?" when the Aurors didn't reply he just shook his head. "What is the world coming to?"  
  
"Get out of here!" the Minister yelled from behind the Aurors. "This is a private case."  
  
"Oh, it is a private matter," Harry replied calmly. "I'm the one who found her Minister, so this concerns me." Harry walked closer to the Minister. The Aurors got ready, but they weren't sure if they should attack or not. There was something about this man that told them not to mess with him. "And, if I'm right, you didn't even send a letter to the Headmaster, telling him about this. That is not standard procedure, Minister. Imagine what the Wizarding population would say about that if the Daily Prophet got hold of the story?" the Minister paled. "I see we agree. Now, why don't you just go back to the Ministry, and send a letter to Dumbledore next time you want to arrest a student, hmmm?" the Minister glared at him, then walked out of the Great Hall, all his Aurors following. "Well, that took care of him." Harry was on his way out too, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, but before he could do a thing, Cho kissed him fully on the lips and ran out of the Great Hall. "Wow." Was all Harry could say, before he left. The teachers chuckled and left the Great Hall too.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, it's longer than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miranda Flairgold, AGTB13, aqualaria, clongon87, krystaldragon, Pampered Tigeress, libertygrl413, bill weasly, Sev Rickman, Jeah, Arizosa, WavlynWarfir, Lily Evans, sil, Vlana, Zaln, tima, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, becky, Dynamite Rave, lollipozz and Calistal. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter six. I hope you like it, and please review. I love feedback.  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
  
  
After the Minister's visit, the school-security was doubled. Dumbledore interrogated Snape about Rex Chase, McGonagall taught them about the Time- Transfiguration Spell, and Flitwick was teaching them the Chameleon Charm. The charm would turn you to the colour of the background, and it was really hard to spot someone under the charm if they managed to stay perfectly still. Madisa had moved onto spells that were mostly used under duelling, in other words War Magic. The Elf and the dwarf started their classes, and, if a student wanted to, they could get private lessons. Both Ron and Hermione took private lessons, but Harry didn't. He just didn't have time for it, and besides he had to work on his wandless magic skills. He also had to supervise the Phoenix Agents in the school, and almost daily he got owls from Zabini's parents, telling him of things that were going on. Malfoy and the other Slytherins where keeping away from him. Ever since he had blown Ingar Wilkerson, a fat bully that was repeating seventh year for the third time, twenty feet down a corridor because the boy had been insulting his parents, and had managed to get away with it, the Slytherins had gotten some respect for him, and stayed away.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were just finished with the last class of the day, Double Potions, and were about to leave, when the door to the dungeon was blasted off its hinges and into the opposite wall, causing Snape, and several students, to duck to avoid being hit by the door.  
  
Snape quickly got up and glared at the door but his eyes went wide when several dementors stepped through the opening. The room went suddenly cold, most of the students falling to their knees, hands over their ears, and were mumbling that this or that wasn't true, and that it wasn't their fault. Severus himself had gone completely white, though he was standing on his feet and had a wand pointed at the dementors.  
  
The Potion Master looked around the dungeon. Potter was the only other one who was left standing. Well, he was calmly continuing to brew his potion, not even flinching when the dementors came towards him. The boy simply looked up at the approaching things, shook his head and looked back down. By this time most of the students had fainted, not being able to stay conscious when a dementor passed them by inches.  
  
The dementors were closing in on Potter, and Severus had a feeling that he was supposed to do something, but with all the screaming in his head he couldn't grasp the thought. Suddenly Potter looked up, wand in hand, his unnaturally green eyes blazing with power. A second later several white stags shot out of the boys wand, and started to chase the dementors out of the classroom and out of the school.  
  
Severus could think clearly again and quickly began to make a potion that would taste, and have the same effects as chocolate. He would occasionally look over to Potter who was going around the room, checking if the other students were alright. The teen didn't seem to hold grudges, he was checking Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. Severus made a mental note to talk to Potter, not just about this or the Multiple Patronus spell, which he had never heard about, but about Rex Chase too.  
  
Before Harry, or Snape, could give the potion to the students, Dumbledore came hurrying into the classroom. He stopped, looked around then walked over to Snape to talk to him. Harry began to feed the students the potion, carefully keeping a track of how many drops each person needed. If the student didn't need more than two or three drops of the strong potion, then it meant that the dementors didn't have too much effect on them, and that the things had thrown a sleeping spell as they passed. Neville, surprisingly, needed only one drop. Harry smiled to him and asked him to help giving the potion to the rest of the class. The other boy nodded, steely determination showing in his eyes and set to work.  
  
Harry watched Neville for a minute, thinking. If he was going to continue to surprise him like this, he would have to keep a closer eye at the boy. Harry couldn't have a hot-headed, determined and hormonal teen running around Hogwarts, ruining his plans. He definitely had to do something about the boy, either he liked it or not. He moved over to Sakura Fewid, the fifth year Phoenix Agent in Gryffindor. She was one of the closest people to Neville, and his best friend. He gave the blonde girl the potion and helped her sit up.  
  
"I need you to watch Neville for me." Harry whispered to her before she could open her mouth. "He's popping up with far more surprises than is good, for all of us. Keep a good eye at him." That said, he moved on to Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"Will you all please go straight to the Great Hall?" Dumbledore ordered more than asked when everyone were awake. "We need to go through the school just in case, and need all students at the same place. Please hurry up." Then the old mage walked out the door, and Snape was left with a room full of frightened, raging, walking hormones.  
  
On the way to the Great Hall Harry kept an eye at Neville. The Gryffindor prefect was walking determinedly through the corridors, not giving one sign that he was afraid. Giri, who was happily sitting in one of Harry's pockets, stuck his head out and chirped. The teachers hadn't dared to throw him out due to the fact that the bird was protected by laws, and the fact that they would end up in Azkaban if they did had something to do with that.  
  
"The boy is scared to death." The golden bird stated. "I know that he doesn't show it, but I can smell it." There was a long pause, then he talked again. "You should keep an eye on that one, Harry. He's an Earth Elemental with untrained powers. That could be fatal. Train him up like you have trained yourself." Giri suggested.  
  
"Good idea Giri," Harry replied. The other students had gotten used to the fact that he could talk to the bird, and didn't pay it much attention anymore. "I've got someone watching him already, but I'll see about those powers. Got to see how strong he is, by that I know at what level to train him." At that moment they entered the Great Hall. Most of the school was already there. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down strategically between Neville and Ginny. "Ginny, do you know anything about this?" he asked. The redheaded girl had given up her crush on him, and Harry had a feeling he knew who she was after now, but he wasn't sure. It could actually help him, but he still needed proof.  
  
"No, but I heard that there were a lot of dementors inside the school." Ginny replied. "How in heavens name did they get inside the school is beyond me."  
  
"Beyond the teachers and Dumbledore too it seems by the look of it," Neville joined in. "Oh, Harry, I never got to say thanks for the potion."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Nev." Harry said, using Neville's nickname. It was only used by his grandmother, and his closest friends. "I didn't brew the potion, Snape did. You'll be lucky if you survive the night." He joked to take Neville's mind off the dementors.  
  
"Funny Harry, I'm laughing to death."  
  
"That's not a thing fitting to say in this conversation, but, oh well..." Harry replied, and Ginny shushed him pointing up to Dumbledore.  
  
"As you all know by now, there were dementors inside the school." The Headmaster began, looking around the room, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle. "The dementors couldn't have penetrated the magical barriers without help from the inside. I ask the one, or those, who did it, to come to me or Professor McGonagall immediately."  
  
"Those responsible will not show up." Neville said.  
  
"You seem so certain about that," Ginny replied as they where walking back to the Gryffindor common room. "How can you know?"  
  
"I read in 'Hogwarts: A History' that the magical barriers of the school are powerful, thereby it's got to be a powerful wizard. And if he's powerful, he's also smart. He didn't even leave a trace for the teachers to follow, and Dumbledore is one of the smartest wizards alive today."  
  
Harry had been walking a few steps behind them and had been listening closely. Neville had changed extremely. He had begun his growth-spurt and was almost as tall as Ron, his face had lost most of the fat, and was sharp and handsome. Girls were swooning as much over Neville as they had over Viktor Krum the year before.  
  
Harry was about to say something when a hand shot out from the shadows, grabbed a hold of his cloak and dragged him through a false wall. Harry, who had been deep in thought, sprung to action, and within seconds the person who had grabbed him was pinned up against the wall with a spell, had gotten the full Body-Bind cast on them and were face to face with a huge snake. Harry then realised that the person who was glaring at him was Zabini, so he undid all the spells. The snake slithered over to him and he petted it a bit before it, too, was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked petting Giri, who had jumped into his hands the second the snake was gone.  
  
"Besides the sore shoulder I'm going to have and the fact that the Dark Lord is beginning to suspect his followers, and testing them under Veritaserum?" Zabini asked. "Nothing at all." She said with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Your parents didn't tell me about that." Harry said.  
  
"They didn't know."  
  
"So how do you know?"  
  
"Um, well, you see..."  
  
"I see what? I'm waiting Zabini."  
  
"I, um, kinda had a run in with a Death Eater of the Inner Circle, and, um, kinda knocked him senseless, and questioned him under Veritaserum and erased most of the important memories before giving him to the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"What more did he tell you?" Harry asked. This might come in handy.  
  
"Only that the Dark Lord's planning an attack at Durmstrang sometimes next week. And something about that Karkaroff-fellow that runs the school. The Death Eater didn't know any details." Blaise watched as Potter stared thoughtfully out the window, always petting that blasted, cute snidget.  
  
"Leave it to me." He said. "I know what to do to help your parents, but it'll take some time to get it ready." Potter walked to the door, but before disappearing through it he stopped and turned to her again. "And next time, please do refrain from kidnapping me. A simple letter would be enough." Then he was gone, leaving Blaise to glare after him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I know it's shorter than the others, but I have a small case of Writers Block on this story, and the next week is full of tests so I have to study too. Hope you like it, and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
lollipozz, Miranda Flairgold, Lily Evans, tima, Sev Rickman, krystaldragon, clingon87, Calistal, Scarlett-Dragon, bill weasly, Jeah, Arizosa, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Paladin Steelbreaker, ALEX, aqualaria, Eve Larne and libertygrl413. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter seven. Hope you like and please review.  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
  
  
Neville was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was something about the place that drew him to it. Ever since the time in his first year when he'd have to serve detention with Harry, Ron and Malfoy, he had been drawn to the woods. It was the same feeling he got in Professor Sprouts classes. It was as though the plants themselves were calling him home.  
  
Suddenly the plants began to stretch after him, grabbing hold of his robes, shoes and legs. Neville just watched in horror, then he got angry. He glared at the plants and they began to retreat back into the forest, leaving him there on the ground gasping for air. However, before he could get up the plants came back. This time they weaved themselves together and rose into the air. Suddenly the plants turned into a woman. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. Her robe was a deep forest-green, with golden leaf-patterns all over. She smiled at him, and stretched out her hand for him to take it. Neville just watched in fascination and didn't move.  
  
"Don't worry Neville." The woman said. Her voice sounded like mild summer- wind blowing through a peaceful forest. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"W-who are you?" Neville asked, still not taking her hand.  
  
"My name is Lily Joyleaf," she replied. "I'm an Earth Elemental, just like you. And I'm here to teach you to control your powers."  
  
"Back up there, lets start from the top." Neville said. "Earth Elemental? Me? Teach?"  
  
The woman laughed and sat down on the ground, petting the grass with long, thin, elegant fingers as though it was a pet, like a dog, an owl or something like that.  
  
"You know what an Earth Elemental is?" when he nodded, she smiled again. "Well, you are one. And I am one. There's very few of us left in the world. I know about three other Earth Elementals. Now, if you don't train your power, in the end it will kill you. That's what I'm here for. To train you, either you want it or not. We can not have an untrained Elemental running around." Here she looked sternly at him. "And also if you don't train them, you will, in the end, go mad."  
  
"Why would I go mad?" Neville asked. "That is if I am an Earth Elemental?" he added quickly.  
  
"You feel the call of the plants, don't you? It's the feeling of peace you get when you come close to the forest." Lily explained patiently. "In the end this feeling will get so strong and demanding that you would have no choice but to listen to it. You would loose your mind, run into the forest and become a tree or a flower. In the end your would die when winter comes."  
  
Neville was shocked. He had had no idea that he was an Elemental, he also hadn't known that it came with a price as high as this. He looked at the woman sitting calmly in front of him. She was currently weaving two plants together, making a wonderful Celtic cross with an intricate pattern. The whole thing was glowing slightly green, but the light only added to the mystery around the cross. Neville was transfixed. He stretched out a hand to touch the floating cross, but before he could get that far it undid itself and melted into the ground, turning into two straws of grass. Neville looked up at Lily, and found her studying him carefully.  
  
"Will you teach me?" he asked. "I don't want to loose my mind." Neville shuddered at the memory of his parents.  
  
"Of course I will dear," Lily replied, smiling. "Lets meet here every night from now on, and I'll teach you to control your powers. Don't worry, you don't have to go through any kind of tests or anything, that is except if you don't want to try for the Earth Master position."  
  
"Earth Master?"  
  
"He is the Earth Elemental that keeps tracks of us others. No one knows who he is, though he knows every one of us. And no one has met him face to face, though we get our orders from him." Lily saw the confused expression on Neville's face, and continued. "He tells us if we are going to get directly involved in the fight against Voldemort, or if we should work from the sidelines and send our plants into his castle to spy on him. Yes, Neville, we can talk to our element. But that will come later in your training."  
  
"Cool." Was all the Gryffindor boy could come up with. "So, when do we start?"  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow night, and I'll teach you the basics." Lily got up and helped Neville up too. "Now, I believe that it's time for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, you're right!" Neville began to run, but when he turned back to say 'goodbye', Lily was gone. 'Oh, well, I'll thank her tomorrow.' He thought to himself and continued to the main doors of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily watched the boy walk into the school, and let go of the breath she had no idea that she had been holding. Suddenly her features began to change. She grew smaller, her black hair shorter and messy, she got green eyes and glasses. A second later a fifteen year old boy was standing where Lily had been. A little golden ball landed on his shoulder. The boy petted the ball lovingly, then started to walk towards the school.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Faster Potter! Watch your left side! That's better!" Harry, and the other students, were having the class with the Elf, the dwarf and Madisa. Harry was currently fencing with the Elf, who had let him borrow one of the Elf- made swords he had brought. "Don't let your attention go somewhere else, Potter." Cassar said, looking down on Harry who had ended up on his behind for the third time that class. "Or you'll end up on your back before you could say 'snidget'. And I doubt that your opponent would wait for you to get up again." The Elf may be soft-spoken, calm and polite in the corridors and halls of Hogwarts, but he always had constructive criticism ready in class. "You may be faster and better than the rest of the class, Potter, but you aren't good enough yet. You still have a long way to go before you are ready for a real duel." The Elf stepped backwards, always keeping an eye at Harry. "Get up and lets try again."  
  
'Listen to me this time Harry.' The voice was back, again. Harry had begun to trust it almost as much as his own instincts. 'Don't hold back, use that swing-trick of yours.' The voice suggested.  
  
Harry and Cassar got into the starting positions, and raised their swords. Cassar was the first to attack. This time Harry met him face to face instead of dancing out of the way, something that surprised the Elf. Harry managed to lock their shields together, swung around and had a dagger pointing at the Elf's back in a second. When they parted the Elf was looking at him with respect.  
  
"You've been holding back, haven't you?" Harry just smiled slyly and bowed. "Could you show me that move again? I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"Sure. When you lock the shields together," Harry demonstrated, "and begin the swing it looks like a retreat, and your opponent will follow. That leaves you to safely stick a dagger into his back like this."  
  
"Smart, very smart." Cassar said. "Is there a countermove?"  
  
"Yep, just don't follow the swing, and stand still." Harry replied. "It works on horse back too."  
  
"It seems that even I still have something to learn."  
  
"You'll learn as long as you know that you'll need it." Harry said. "Now, how about another round?" Harry and Cassar got into the positions, lifted their swords and attacked.  
  
"That was one hell of a move, Harry." Ron said in awe as they met up outside the showers, waiting for Hermione. "You've got to teach me that trick. I've had enough of the Elf beating me every time."  
  
"Me too," Hermione added as she exited the girls showers. "Anyways, we should go to the library and finish the Potion Essay for Snape."  
  
"I finished it last night." Harry replied. "You go ahead. I have something other I need to finish, and it'll take some time." He pushed them in the direction of the library. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Ron said. "See you later." He and Hermione left.  
  
Harry shook his head, and went off to the dungeons. For the potion he was going to make he was definitely going to need Snape's help. And that meant that he had to change into Rex Chase again. Harry sighed and set his plan into action.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus was in his chambers, in one of those few, blessed peaceful moments without students, reading one of Shakespeare's plays, when he heard a loud crash from the storeroom. He jumped up, swearing to all the gods that this student was definitely in for it bad. One moment alone for a whole month, and then this happens! Whoever it was, was going to loose all their house points, Slytherin or not.  
  
Severus walked in the door to the storeroom, and wasn't surprised to find Harry Potter there, waiting quietly. He was about to say something when Potter began to grow; his features changed, along with his robes. A second later Severus was face to face with Rex Chase again.  
  
"Cursed Polyjuice," the brown-haired man said, rubbing his neck. "Ah, how nice of you to come." He continued turning his jewel-blue eyes on Severus.  
  
"What in heavens name is going on here?" Severus asked.  
  
"I had to be Potter to get into the school, so I got some hairs from the kid. It cost me one whole hour to tire him out in a duel, hit him with the full Body-Bind and then explain what I wanted. Damn he is good. My shoulder's still sore." Chase said. "Oh, yeah, back to the case at hand. I need your help with a potion Snape. The Phoenix Song potion. I believe you know it?"  
  
"Of course I know it, Chase." Severus replied. He closed the door. "I'm not a Potions Master for nothing. Why do you want it?"  
  
"For some spies that are questioned under Veritaserum. That's all you're getting out of me."  
  
"One of the main ingredients in this potion is a phoenix-feather. Where, pray tell, are you going to get hold of that?" Severus asked.  
  
"From Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes." Chase replied. "And I am not going to get it. I have it." He took out a sparkling red feather from one of the hidden pockets in his clothes. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Can't say I have an option," Severus mumbled and took the feather.  
  
"Splendid. I need the potion within the next few days. To send it to me, just give it to Mr Potter, and he'll take care of the rest." Before Severus could reply, Chase was gone with a pop.  
  
'You can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts.' It was the only thought that ran through Severus' head as he stared at the spot where Chase had been.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I know, it's short again. Don't bite my head off. I wasn't even sure if I was going to have time to post this.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miranda Flairgold, Scarlett-Dragon, Lily Evans, Sev Rickman, AGTB13, aqualaria, Lady Foxfire, Calistal, Ashley, jadeite, Arizosa, clingon87, Pampered Tigeress, libertygrl413 and WeasleyTwinsLover1112. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter eight. Hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews, and I really hope that you'll review this chapter too.  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
  
  
It was late at night, everyone were asleep, not a light was on in the whole castle. However, one lone figure could be seen sneaking out from the school. The person was dressed in all black clothes, and was almost impossible to spot. It swiftly moved from the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, where it practically melted into the shadows.  
  
Once in the forest, the person began to walk quickly and quietly further inwards. It walked for a while, then stopped in a glen. The person began to whistle. The sound could, and would, drive anyone ordinary nuts within minutes, but this person was either not normal, or already nuts, because it just continued to whistle. After a few minutes the whistling was answered by another, sounding just the same. A medium-sized bird with lime-green and yellow feathers landed on the outstretched arm, and pecked the person under the hood lovingly on the cheek. The person petted the bird for a few minutes, then stuck its hand into its pocket and took out a letter. It chirped to the bird, and it replied before taking the letter into its beak and flew off. The person watched the bird fly away for a couple of minutes before it, too, turned homewards.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Harry!" Harry groaned and turned away from the voice. "Harry!" Harry pulled the covers over his head. "Get up Harry!" this was yelled right into his ear, and Harry jumped up growling angrily like a lion. He glared at Ron who was standing over him. "What? That's what you get when you ignore my calls. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Where were you last night, anyway?" Harry just growled and snuggled under his covers again. "Dreaming about Cho? You know she has fallen for that Rex Chase-guy we hear so much ab-" Ron was cut off as Harry threw a pillow at his head. "Anyways, you should be getting up. Breakfast begins in ten minutes, and Double Potions after that."  
  
Harry jumped out of bed. Growling at Ron while finding his clothes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"My, you're eager to get to Potions. What is it? Got a crush on Snape?" Ron received another pillow to the head for that one. "Someone's not a morning-person, that's for sure." The redhead was muttering as he left the room, just to be safe.  
  
'You'd be grumpy too if you had to save a whole goddamned school at the other side of the world.' Harry thought angrily, but put his mask back on before he left the dorm, and walked down the stairs. He met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. "Hi Herm. Ron, sorry I snapped, just had a nightmare."  
  
"Not about You-Know-Who?" Hermione squealed. "You should go to Dumbledore, or maybe write to Snuffles. Or to Professor Lupin. He probably knows where- "  
  
"Herm, calm down." Harry interrupted as they where walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "It was a normal nightmare, nothing else. I'm fine. Really."  
  
Before Hermione could ask any other questions or kick up a fuss, they entered the Great Hall. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, and started on their breakfast. Ron had gone down all the pounds he had gained after they had started to help Hagrid in the mornings, and was watching his weight better this time. Mainly because Hermione and Ginny had threatened to write to Mrs Weasley if he kept on going like that, but also because a few girls had caught his interest and he wanted to impress them. Harry just shook his head. He hadn't yet hit that stage where the hormones did all the thinking, but he had no doubts that it would come soon. Even Hermione could be caught watching other boys with interest.  
  
In the middle of breakfast the post arrived. After the owls had cleared out, Hedwig stopping by to get petted by Harry, a lime-green and yellow feathered fwooper swooped into the Great Hall, silencing it with just one chirp. Everyone watched the bird as it flew up to the teachers table, and landed in front of Dumbledore. It dropped the letter it had been carrying and flew out again. The Headmaster took the letter, opened it and read it. His eyes lost the merry twinkle and got a serious expression. He showed the letter to McGonagall, who gasped, and then gave it, surprisingly, to Snape. The Potion Master just stared at the letter, reading it several times. Then he took out his wand and tapped the parchment with it, whispering a word no one caught. He waited for a few minutes, then nodded to Dumbledore, who nodded back. The teachers got up and left. Dumbledore walked quickly out of the Great Hall and towards his office. Madisa, Cassar and Imir strategically surrounded McGonagall, effectively blocking her way out, and began to interrogate her about the letter. Snape sent Harry a look that he met, challenging the ex-Death Eater to do anything, then the Potion Master looked away and continued on his way to the dungeons, and his first class of the day.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was late for the last class of the day, and was hurrying down the corridor to the Charms classroom. However, before he could reach his destinations, something made him stop and look around, hand going down to his wand. Snape stepped out from the shadows, and fixed him with a glare. Harry glared right back, still holding his wand ready.  
  
"Running in the corridors is forbidden, Mr Potter," the Potion Master said. "I thought that as a prefect you would know that better than anyone."  
  
"I'm late for class Professor," Harry replied. "So if you could hurry up with the point-taking, we could both be on our way." He gave the Professor a glare that would have fit a Slytherin. If Snape was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"I believe that's the first smart thing you have ever suggested Mr Potter." Snape said, he took out a green vial with a red potion in it. The Potion Master gave it to Harry, then stalked down the corridor. However, before he turned a corner he turned back to Harry. "Oh, and Potter," Harry looked at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for running in the corridors, and another five for being late for class." Harry just nodded and Snape was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They were in the middle of dinner, when Dumbledore stood up and mentioned for silence. Every student turned their attention to him, even the Slytherins.  
  
"This morning Durmstrang was attacked by Death Eaters." The whole Great Hall was as silent as the grave. "Thanks to some sources we got the students out in time, though the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, was taken prisoner. The students from Durmstrang will be divided between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Your new classmates will be arriving tomorrow night, and will get Sorted into their House." Dumbledore looked over the room. "If I even hear about someone who doesn't treat these students nicely," here he shot a glance at the Slytherins, "I will personally see to that they get a whole month worth of detentions, and loose half their House-points. Thank you." The Headmaster sat down, and gradually people returned back to their meals.  
  
"I can't believe it." Hermione said. "Why would You-Know-Who attack Durmstrang? I mean, they are rumoured to actually teach the Dark Arts."  
  
"He was going after Karkaroff." Harry said and everyone turned to him. "Remember, the guy was a Death Eater, he got away from prison by ranting on fellow Death Eaters. It's natural that Voldemort wants revenge."  
  
"But isn't it a bit strange that You-Know-Who managed to break the schools defence system?" Neville asked from opposite Harry. "I read that Durmstrang was just as well protected as Hogwarts, that means that the Dark Lord had one, or several, agents inside the school that Karkaroff trusted enough to tell them about the defence system."  
  
"Or," Seamus said. "He could use one of the students. I mean, they have been there for, what seven-eight years-"  
  
"Nine," Hermione put in quickly. "They go nine years in Bulgaria."  
  
"Yeah, anyways, the students have enough time to find out lots and lots about the defence spells and system."  
  
"And don't forget the Death Eaters that went to Durmstrang in their youths." Dean said swallowing a potato. "That gives You-Know-Who a big advantage against the few Professors. And I doubt that Karkaroff even told them any important details about the school."  
  
While the rest of the table were discussing what could have happened, Harry had been thinking. He needed a meeting with all the Phoenix Agents, and that fast. Harry concentrated and a parchment with the directions appeared in every Agents pocket. He met the eyes of every one of them and they nodded to him. Harry sighed, this was becoming more and more complicated.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry met the Phoenix Agents by the painting of Sir Cadogan. The little knight began to yell and kick up a fuss, until Harry silenced him with a glare. Right opposite the knight there was supposed to be a hidden door that the painting was guarding. It took him some time to convince Sir Cadogan to open, but in the end he managed to do it, after he had promised to come by and talk daily. The picture of the knight swung outwards and revealed a pure white rock in the middle of the ordinary grey. Harry pushed it gently and the door on the opposite wall appeared and opened. He mentioned the Phoenix Agents inside first then followed. The room was done in the four House colours. There were four comfortable couches with a table in between. At the far end, just opposite the big fireplace, was a red chair with incredible dragon-patterns in gold. When Harry entered the fire in the fireplace began to burn. There wasn't one single speck of dust in the whole room. The Phoenix Agents took a seat in the couch that had their House colour, and Harry was left with the high-backed, red chair.  
  
"Now," Harry began cutting straight to the case. "We need someone to keep an eye at the Durmstrang students without it becoming obvious. Anyone got ideas?"  
  
"Well, why don't we put the first years to it?" Frank Melby, a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, suggested. "They weren't here last year, and don't know about what Krum did to that Delacour-girl. And first years are easier to trust."  
  
"I hope you meant that in a good way, Melby." Maxine Jones threatened.  
  
"Of course I did. You first years look so innocent that no one would suspect you." Melby replied. "And each of you have enough curiosity to kill a hundred cats. That way you could explain why you were following someone if this person discovered you."  
  
"You should've been in Slytherin." Zabini said. "The Sorting Hat is getting old."  
  
"If none of you have other ideas for this," several heads were shaken, "then we can continue." Harry said. "Any cases that needs discussing?"  
  
"Yeah," Alicia chirped up. "I've noticed that Neville has been sneaking out of the common room every day right before dinner. And he doesn't eat in the Great Hall anymore-" before she could continue, Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Don't worry about that Alicia. I know what he's doing, where he is going, and why he's doing it." Everyone looked at him curiously. "Lets just say that he is walking on flowers."  
  
"Anyways," Zabini said after a while where everyone had tried to figure out what Harry had meant. "This Rex Chase fellow that has been popping up now and then. What are we going to do about him? The Order has been searching through all their files, but not one mentions a spy with that name. And whenever they think they have got him in a fix he can't get out of, just like the one with the Minister and Chang that was staged though no one knew about it, he manages to find a way out of the fix and disappears right afterwards. I bet that the one that sent that fwooper this morning, was Chase."  
  
"The Order is keeping an eye on him, are they?" Harry asked, his tone and face expressionless. Zabini nodded. "And how do you know this? And how could they have staged that thing and be sure that he would appear?"  
  
"I broke into the database in the Headquarters last night." The Slytherin girl replied, blushing and looking at her hands. "They have begun a file on him. They seem to have gotten a sort of pattern with him or something like that. I'm not sure exactly. But what are we going to do about him?"  
  
"Nothing." Everyone turned to Harry again. "Trust me on this one. There's nothing we, or the Order of the Phoenix, could've done even if they got a hold of him."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Well, look at what he has managed to do since he appeared." Harry replied. "He has saved Snape without leaving a trace, saved Chang from a fate worse than death, and saved the Durmstrang students. That is, if he sent that fwooper. The only way we could know is if someone was to break into Dumbledore's office, and steal the letter." Harry looked at the others in the room, and could see that already several of them were planning something. "But if he is smart enough to get by Death Eaters and Voldemort, he certainly won't let a letter like that get into the wrong hands. I bet that the letter self-combusted the second it reached Dumbledore's office." Several faces fell. "Now, anyone got anything else they want to take up? No? Well, then I suggest we all get back to bed." Harry strategically went through the door at the same time as Zabini, and made a note appear in her pocket. Only one person would notice, and only he would get curious enough to steal it. Zabini wasn't even going to notice a thing, not even if she put her hand in her pocket. "Please close the door good knight." Harry said to Cadogan, who nodded and began to push on the frame of his picture, that way closing it.  
  
"And don't you forget the honourable promise you gave me." The little knight said. "A promise is a man's honour."  
  
"Of course Sir Cadogan." Harry replied. "I bid you farewell and goodnight, and would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about our little meeting." He said formally.  
  
"Of course good Sir." Cadogan replied happily. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room the next day when he saw Zabini enter with a couple of her friends. A note in her pocket caught his interest and he watched as the girl went off to the fifth year girl-dorms. Just before she entered the dorm, the note fluttered out of her pocket and on the floor. It laid there just begging for Draco to take it, and he did.  
  
'Zabini,  
  
West Wing of the Astronomy Tower. 2400 hours. Alone. Tonight.  
  
  
  
King.'  
  
That was all the note said, but it was enough to get Draco's curiosity into high gear. The West Wing of the Astronomy Tower was deserted and mostly used by students to meet their sweethearts. But it was also occasionally used for secret meetings between Slytherin students that needed to give each other orders, and information, from their parents. Either way, Draco would be the one to get something out of this. He could catch Zabini with her secret boyfriend and get her in trouble by using the information to blackmail her, or he would get to know what side she belonged. His father had told him to keep an eye at the girl, since her parents where under suspicion in the Inner Circle. Draco grinned evilly and threw the note into the fireplace watching it burn.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That night at dinner the Durmstrang students were sorted into the four Houses. Harry noted that Gryffindor got those who were the youngest; first, second and third years. He suspected it was because they weren't as deep into the Dark Arts as the older students, and still could be turned towards the Light side. Krum had gotten into Ravenclaw, something that had surprised everyone. He had winked at Hermione before going to the enlarged Ravenclaw table. But she had just pretended that she hadn't seen it. Harry got a distrusting feeling whenever Krum came within ten feet of him, and had to struggle to keep his mask on whenever the Bulgarian Seeker looked at him. Ron was glaring openly at Krum along with the rest of the Gryffindors. After what had happened in the Triwizard Tournament, the whole House had begun to hate him. Before the tension could rise to a incredible height, Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned towards him.  
  
"I would like to welcome all the Durmstrang students back to Hogwarts. Some of you have been here last year, and others have not. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask a prefect, teacher, ghost, painting or any other student that's available." Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, taking in all the faces. "And I'll just cut my speech here, and let you eat." He clapped his hands twice, and the food appeared. "Tuck in!"  
  
The meal went well after that, and the Durmstrang students began to relax. Harry chatted with a third year that had an English aunt, so she knew the language pretty well. Harry also discovered that he understood what the Bulgarian kids were saying to each other, but he decided not to dwell on it. In no time the meal was done and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now, just a few words from me before you all leave to your common room. The passwords to your House, and the entrance to your House, are strictly secret. If someone is discovered to leak information out to other Houses, not matter if it is your best friend or not, they will get a weeks worth of detentions with Mr Filch and Hagrid. Also, I might tell you that if anyone is found out of bed, or common room, after the curfew, will also get punished. Now, off to the common rooms with you. Chop, chop."  
  
Harry managed to get in behind some Ravenclaws and disappeared into the crowd. He hurried up towards the Astronomy Tower's West Wing.  
  
'I hope this is worth it.' He growled to himself.  
  
'Believe me,' the voice in his head replied. 'It is.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
I know, weird place to end, but you'll just have to deal with it. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Hope you liked it, and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Foxfire, lollipozz, Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid, RockKing69, Arizosa, krystaldragon, Paladin Steelbreaker, aqualaria, Miranda Flairgold, tima, Lily Evans, Ashley, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Calistal, clingon87, vangeilis, jadeite, Jeah, Sev Rickman, Mistress Creasacre, AGTB13, jake potter, Melanie and ALEX. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter nine. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
  
  
Draco walked quietly and carefully towards the corner. He could hear two voices, one was too deep to be a students, so it had to be a grownup. He carefully looked around the corner. Longer down the dark corridor he could see the outlines of two people. One looked like Zabini the other he had never seen before. He went closer, always keeping in the shadows. The two people stopped talking. Come to think of it, they hadn't even moved since he arrived. Draco grew bolder and went up to them. The two people were two statures of kids with cloaks over. The Slytherin wanted to scream in rage. He had been tricked! Draco turned to leave, but his way was blocked by someone standing in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"How nice of you to come young Malfoy." The voice was a dangerous, quiet purr. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed in all black, boots, shirt, pants, cloak. The jewel-blue eyes bore into Draco more piercing than Dumbledore's.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked taking a step backwards, reaching for his wand. To his surprise it wasn't there. Draco looked at the man and saw him holding his wand carelessly in on elegant, long-fingered hand.  
  
"I go by the name Rex Chase," the man replied. "But what you call me doesn't matter. Now, I didn't get you here for chatting."  
  
"You tricked me here! You put that note in Zabini's bag, didn't you?"  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr Malfoy." The man stepped closer. Nothing in his stance or clothes could tell Draco if he was armed or not. But it was clear that he was dangerous. "As I said, I didn't get you all the way here to chat. I've something to show you, and you are coming with me either you want it or not." Chase stepped right up to him and went to grab a hold of Draco's arm, but the teen jumped out of the way. The man sighed. "Mister Malfoy," he said sternly. "You are just wasting both our time. Now, we can do this the easy way, or do I have to bind and gag you?" when the man reached for his arm this time, Draco let him take a hold of it. The hand was gentle, yet firm. "That's better. Now, this might come as a shock to you, but just stay close to me, and nothing will happen."  
  
Draco was about to ask what was going to happen, when he felt like he was falling in a deep pit. Everything was swirling, making him feel ill. When everything clamed down they were in a graveyard. There was a big house in the background, and the night was cold and chilly. The teen drew his cloak closer around himself and looked up at the man beside him.  
  
"What is this place?" Draco asked.  
  
"The graveyard in Little Hangleton." The man replied. "That big house over there is called the Riddle House." Chase said, pointing to the white house.  
  
"But why are we here?"  
  
"Hush," Chase said putting a finger to his lips. "Just watch."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Potter and Diggory appeared. Both looked around in panic, none of them knowing where they were. Draco watched as the two of them looked around the place, and calmed down a bit, trying to form a plan to get out of there.  
  
"Kill the spare!" the voice was horrifying. It was followed by someone shouting 'Avada Kedavra', and Diggory fell. Draco could barely hold back a yell of surprise. The wide, horrified eyes that belonged to Doggory bore themselves into his mind.  
  
Potter was soon bound to a gravestone. The little man that had appeared began to chant, cutting off his own hand, then taking some blood from Potter. Everything went into the large cauldron in the middle of the graveyard. Suddenly there was a hissing sound from the cauldron, and a deathly pale, thin man rose from its depths.  
  
"Clothe me." The man ordered, and the little one hurried to do just that. The pale man turned to Potter, and this time Draco did scream in surprise. The man's eyes were blood red, his nostrils were like a snakes, and his lips thins and pale.  
  
"Who is that?" Draco asked Chase who had put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running.  
  
"That, Malfoy, is Voldemort himself. This is Potter's memories of the Triwizard Tournament last year, when the Dark Idiot over there returned." Chase pointed at the little man that was lying at the Dark Lord's feet. "That midget over there is Peter Pettigrew. The one who betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord fifteen years ago."  
  
"But how could he? Black was the Potter's Secret keeper." Draco protested. He watched as the Death Eater's popped up, and as Voldemort began his welcome-home-speech.  
  
"No, they changed Secret Keeper in the last second. No one knew except Dumbledore. Now watch what the Death Eaters have to do."  
  
Draco watched as his own, proud father, who wouldn't bow to anyone, got down on hands and knees in front of the Dark Lord, asking for forgiveness. Then the duel began. Potter was freed and given back his wand, while Voldemort took a few warm-up swishes and flicks. The Dark Lord forced the proud Gryffindor to bow, all the while keeping up the small talk. The Death Eaters formed a circle round the two duellers, laughing as Potter ducked behind a headstone to avoid a Killing Curse. Draco's hand went to his own Dark Mark. His father had burned it into his skin at the Dark Lord's orders on Draco's fifteenth birthday. The only ones who had gotten the Mark from the Dark Lord himself were those in the Inner Circle.  
  
Suddenly a cage of light surrounded Potter and Voldemort. Ghosts began to come out from the Dark Lord's wand, and Draco saw Potter's parents, Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and an old Muggle. All of them were cheering Potter on, even the Muggle. Potter's father walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Not much later Potter broke the golden connection between the wands, and ran towards Diggory's body. He summoned the Cup to him and was gone in another flash of light, the Dark Lord cursing him to the seventh hell.  
  
Draco felt the tug and was pulled upwards and upwards. When he opened his eyes again, they were back in the corridor. Draco slumped to the floor, not able to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Chase stood over him for a while, then sat down on his heels beside him and gave Draco a handkerchief, which the teen accepted without protest. When Draco looked up again the man was gone, not a single trace of him, not even footsteps in the dust. The Slytherin boy got up and slowly walked back to his common room; a pair of blue, horrified eyes on his mind all the time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Alt breakfast the next morning Harry could feel someone watching him. He looked up and met the grey eyes that belonged to Malfoy. The other boy turned his glaze to his plate first, and Harry smiled to himself. It seemed as though their little meeting last night was worth it. Malfoy had begun to think for himself instead of just doing, or believing, whatever his father told him. True, the teen would probably be a Death Eater for a couple of months, maybe even years, until he snapped, but doubt had already begun to grow in him.  
  
'Good job, Harry.' The blasted, annoying voice was back again. 'What? Not happy to hear from me?'  
  
'No. Ever since you popped up in my head, I've been acting like James Bond, Secret Service and every secret Order on my own. And all at the same time!' Harry growled back. 'Though I wouldn't have it any other way.' He admitted. 'Life would be down right boring without little, annoying voices in your head that tell you what to do.'  
  
'I am so glad we agree. Now, I have another job for you.' Harry groaned. 'In the library, in the Restricted Section, there's a book about Dark Wizards and Orders. If you want to be better prepared for what is to come, I suggest that you read that book.'  
  
'How the hell am I going to get hold of it?' Harry asked. 'And who in heavens name are you?'  
  
'I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get hold of the book. As for who I am; you'll just have to be content with knowing that I help you, and would never go over to the Dark side.' The voice replied.  
  
'But what can I call you? Can't call you 'voice' all my life.'  
  
'Just call me whatever you want to call me. But do refrain from picking names as 'Toby' or something like that, it doesn't fit with my image.'  
  
'I have never seen you, so I have no idea what kind of image you have.' Harry said as he went to Transfiguration, the first class of the day. 'God, I'm arguing with a voice! Someone save me!' There was a chuckle inside his head and the voice was gone. 'St. Mungo's here I come.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the Gryffindor common room, and had just rounded a corner, when they saw a tall figure sneaking towards the Fat Lady a few yards in front of them, a knife at his side. Before Ron and Hermione could do a thing, they were tugged back 'round the corner and Harry put a hand over their mouths, mentioning for them to be quiet.  
  
"Ron, go get McGonagall, I think she's in her office." Harry said hurriedly. "Hermione, get Dumbledore. Quickly. I'll try to stall the time." He pushed his friends towards the stairs. They looked at him once then at each other, and ran as quietly as they could towards and down the stairs, parting at the first stop. Ron to the right, through the corridor and Hermione continuing down the stairs.  
  
Harry turned back to the painting and the person. The Fat Lady was screaming something but her voice was gone. When she realised that, she tried to run from her painting. Picking up all her skirts she set off, but was thrown backwards when she reached the frame. Obviously the person had hexed the whole picture. Harry acted as though he was coming from around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person standing over the picture with a knife.  
  
"Bloody hell! Hey, you! What in heavens name do you think you're doing?!" Harry started to run towards the person, drawing his wand.  
  
The person under the cloak turned around, the painting forgotten, and cursed when it saw Harry. It jumped away from the first curse, and rolled away from the second. It got up and started to run down the corridor, away from Harry. Harry looked around and seeing no one, he made a sweeping movement with his arm. The person in front of him ran right into an invisible shield made of Air. It cursed again. Turning towards Harry it started to run towards him, drawing wand and dagger. Harry could hear the Professors running towards them, but they would be to late. He concentrated his thoughts on a sword, and a second later the Gryffindor Sword appeared in front of him, and not a moment too late. Harry just had enough time to grab it and to clumsily deflect the attack from the dagger. His fist connected with the others face, in the same movement he grabbed the wand- arm and broke it. Thank heavens for the lessons he had taken in the summer, and thank the Elf for his sword-training.  
  
The man in front of him screamed, but managed to whisper a word, pointing his wand at Harry, and the young Gryffindor was blown backwards in the corridor, landing a few feet away from the man. The person growled and jumped out the window, Harry by it a second later. He saw the person falling, pointing his wand into the sky and summoning someone or something. A second later a broom appeared, the falling person climbed onto it and was gone in the night within a few seconds. Harry grinned despite himself. He had managed to see from where the broom had come. His eyes travelled to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione was beside him, and a second later had him in a hug that could rival Hagrid's. "Are you alright? Did you see who it was? Never mind, you are safe and that's what counts."  
  
"Herm," Ron said coming up to them. "I think Harry needs oxygen."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she said, jumping backwards.  
  
Harry just smiled and looked up at the Professors. Dumbledore had an amused look in his eyes; McGonagall was checking the painting with Madisa, taking the hexes off; and Snape was just standing there in the shadows looking thoughtful. The Headmaster came over to the three teenagers. He took the Gryffindor Sword from Harry, inspected it and gave it back. Harry just stared at the sword in his arms. Now this was something unexpected.  
  
"Sir," he said. "Aren't you going to take it back?"  
  
"No, not this time Harry. Not now, nor ever." Dumbledore replied. "That sword just doesn't seem to want to stay away from you. You thought about a sword, not this in particular, and it came. If it hadn't wanted to be by your side, it wouldn't have come and another one would have." The old mage chuckled at the teenagers confused faces. "Yes, swords, as everything else, have a mind of their own. Remember the wand chooses the wizard, it's the same with swords. Keep it Harry, and use it only if necessary." Harry nodded, still staring at the sword.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I know it's short again, but I hit a dead end. I've come up with Writers Block. Evil thing sent by ol' Voldie! I'll try to get rid of it fast, but make no promises. Hope you liked this chapter and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
krystadragon, Sev Rickman, Miranda Flairgold, Eve Larne, jake, Lady FoxFire, Calistal, tima, Mistress Creasacre, Arizosa, Scarlett-Dragon, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Lily Evans, Ashley, Pampered Tigeress, Korinna Myorin, lollipozz and Aali Lyah 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the nice reviews. Here's chapter ten. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
  
  
Blaise had been watching Potter all morning. She had to talk to him, and that had to happen soon, but Weasley and Granger were always around, not giving the poor boy a moments peace. Everyone had heard about how the Fat Lady had been attacked, and how Potter had defended her, that only proved that Potter didn't need babysitters. But no, Granger and Weasley refused to leave his side even for one bloody minute!  
  
Blaise growled quietly to herself. She was just considering about kidnapping Potter, or stunning his two sidekicks, when she passed the trio outside the library. She pretended to tie her shoelaces. That way she could hear what they where talking about.  
  
"Look Ron, Herm, I'm not going to blow up the library." Potter was saying. "There's really no need for you to come and search for a book that only I am interested in, and didn't you say that you had to read the book Herm gave you Ron? What was the name again? 'The Hobbit'?"  
  
"What?" Granger turned to Weasley. "You haven't read it yet?! It's been two months since I gave you that book. Even Neville would've read it by now!"  
  
"Some of us have other things to do beside reading," Weasley defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, drool over every girl that passes." While the two of them were arguing, Potter had quietly slipped through the doors and into the library.  
  
'He really should've been a Slytherin.' Blaise thought as she followed him in. She searched between the huge shelves, and at every turn her hopes of finding Potter fell and fell. It was extremely hard to find Potter if he didn't want you to, and in a library as huge as Hogwarts', it would be nearly impossible. She had tried to follow him a few times, but he always managed to get away. Blaise rounded a shelf and nearly knocked Potter over. He didn't even look at her, just continued to read the tittles on the books. "We need to talk." She said quietly to him, pretending to do the same.  
  
"About what?" Potter asked taking a book down and flipping through the pages.  
  
"About Rex Chase and you." He looked sharply up at her, but his face was still as expressionless as a rock.  
  
"Meet me by the one-eyed witch on the third floor," he said after a while. Blaise just nodded and was off. She borrowed a random book on dragons not to make it look suspicious and went to the third floor. While waiting for Potter she discovered that the book wasn't as dull as she had thought and that dragons were, in fact, fascinating creatures. Someone cleared their throat and she looked up, only to find Potter watching her in amusement.  
  
"Please tell me that you're not about to turn into Hagrid." He said and she glared. He came over to her and took out his wand. For one second Blaise thought that he would hex her, but then he tapped the statue and whispered something. At once the statue's hump opened and Potter climbed down into the darkness. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Blaise gulped, but followed. She had never been fond of dark places. Once she had reached the bottom the opening above her closed, and the two of them were left in complete darkness. "Lumos." Blaise heard Potter's quiet, steady voice and a second later his wand lit up. "Now, what do you want to know?"  
  
"I told you about the attack on Durmstrang, right?" Blaise began.  
  
"Yeah, after nearly kidnapping me."  
  
"If I remember correctly, I was the one who ended up glued to the wall!" she protested, but Potter only smirked. "Now, if I told you, how could Chase send that fwooper to Dumbledore? As I see it there are two explanations to that," Blaise continued, without giving the Gryffindor time to answer. "One: you know Chase personally and work as a spy for him. Or two: you and Chase are the same person." She held up her fingers as she ticked off the possibilities.  
  
"Or three: you are out of your mind." Potter said. "Have a nice day." He walked past her and was about to begin to climb, but Blaise grabbed his cloak.  
  
"You are not leaving until I get an answer." She growled. "You may fool the teachers, your friends and the rest of the Agents, but I want an answer, and I want it now!"  
  
Potter turned to her again, the cold, hard look in his unnaturally green eyes made her want to run and hide.  
  
"You want an answer? Fine, I'll give you an answer. I met Chase some time before the school year, and has known him since. Happy? Good." He turned and began to climb the stairs. Before he got out of the secret passage, he looked at her over his shoulder. "One word about that and you, and your family, will find yourself in the hands of Voldemort before you could say Quidditch." Then he was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"HA! Chess!"  
  
Harry groaned. He was playing chess with Cassar, and the Elf was easily beating him. At first he had had no idea what chess was, but after Harry had explained it the Elf had suddenly become almost as good as Ron. The redhead was sitting in the corner of the common room, reading 'The Hobbit' under Hermione's watchful eye.  
  
"That's the third time in ten minutes, Cassar." Harry said as he went over his options. "Are you sure Professor Madisa didn't teach you this game before?" he moved his knight to the right.  
  
"Yep, as sure as my name is Cassar." The Elf replied, happily smashing one of Harry's last pawns. "Imir can confirm that, it's your turn by the way."  
  
"Where is the dwarf anyway?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen him for quite a few days now, and he promised to teach me a few dwarf-spells."  
  
"I have no idea where he is. He comes and goes as he wants, no one has managed to hold him captive or keep and eye at him for more than two, maybe three days at time." There was a thoughtful silence. "Though it is a bit odd that we haven't heard from him, he usually sends word every couple of days when we travel together. Madisa is very worried about him, and to tell the truth, so am I. But don't tell Imir that." Cassar added quickly. "He'll have my head for it."  
  
"I wonder..." Harry mumbled and the Elf looked curiously at him. Harry decided that this time he was winning, and moved his queen to the left three spaces. "Checkmate." He said and the Elf stared at the board. "You should play against Ron," Harry continued. "He's the best chess-player in Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't think I'm in that league yet," Cassar said looking up at Harry again. "But I will try. You are a mystery to me Mr Potter. We Elves have certain powers that are similar to those of a Profiler, it allows us to see and read a persons soul, intentions and thoughts. But every time I think I have reached your soul, I find a dozen new layers in my path. Not many people know how to hide their thoughts from an Elf; granted, not many people actually meet one of us. I don't think that the Elf-king himself could penetrate your walls."  
  
"And lets keep it that way, shall we?" Harry replied and walked out of the common room, leaving a thoughtful Elf behind. 'This is getting out of hand.'  
  
'Well, of course it is. You didn't expect it to be as simple as snapping your fingers, did you?'  
  
'Not you again!' Harry growled. 'Why don't you leave me alone?'  
  
'I just wanted to know if you've got the book yet.' The voice sounded offended.  
  
'I'm on my way to get it right now, don't fret. Any other things you wanted to tell me?'  
  
Before the voice could answer, a golden ball came flying towards Harry with such speed that it looked like a streak of lightning. Harry held out his hands and Giri landed in them, completely out of breath.  
  
"Harry," the little bird chirped once it could breathe again. "The dwarf is back! He's in the White Wing where you go when you are ill. There's no one there. The human that tends to you is gone on some trip or other, and none of the other big humans know about it. He's hurt, badly." It stopped to get its breath back, then jumped into the hood of Harry's robe.  
  
Harry began to run, and turning a corner he nearly crashed into Neville.  
  
"Neville, thank God I found you!" Harry said quickly. "Listen, I need you to go to the greenhouses and find a few herbs for me."  
  
"Sure Harry," the other boy replied. "Now or...?"  
  
"Right now. I need the flower of a Nightdust and one leaf of Kriblykli. Hurry up." With that Harry set off again. "And bring them to the Hospital Wing as fast as you can!" he added over his shoulder before disappearing around another corner. It didn't take long before Harry stood outside the doors of the Hospital Wing. There was blood on the floor leading in through the doors, and Harry didn't waste any time getting in there. On the bed right opposite the door he saw the dwarf, the huge axe on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry ran over to the bed and started to check the dwarf systematically for wounds. There was a deep gash in the little man's side, and his arm seemed broken. His clothes where bloody, and torn, and he had a horrible black eye along with smaller cuts. "Master Imir, can you hear me?" the dwarf nodded and let Harry begin with the Healing spells. "I need to know what happened."  
  
"Death Eaters... was patrolling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest when I heard 'em... twelve of them, I think." Imir stopped to get his breath back. "Captured me, but I managed to get away... Got all of 'em before I came here."  
  
In that second Neville came hurrying through the doors. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dwarf, but Harry's glare got him out of his stupor. He came over to them with the herbs and put them on the cabinet beside the bed, then he looked at Harry, waiting for orders.  
  
"Take one petal of the Nightdust and give it to me," Harry said, not noticing that he was easily taking control of the situation without hesitation. "Thanks." He put the petal on one of the dwarf's bigger cuts. The dwarf hissed when his flesh healed under the petal, which was glowing pure white. Harry took the Kriblykli leaf and gave it to the dwarf. "Chew this and you'll get some of your strength back, enough to get you through the night at least." Imir took the leaf and started to chew, Harry turned back to Neville. "Go get Dumbledore and McGonagall, will you?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a second." Neville left.  
  
Harry looked at the closed door. Poor Neville. He wouldn't remember who had told him to get the Headmaster and Headmistress. He turned back to the dwarf that was beginning fighting to stay awake. When he woke up he, too, wouldn't remember who had Healed most of his wounds. It was a nasty side- effect of chewed Kriblykli, and that was why Harry had chosen it. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter. He hurried out of the Hospital Wing and towards the library. Time to pick up that blasted book the voice was babbling about all the time. But no such luck. Just outside the library he was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Come with me Potter," the Potion Master said. Harry followed the man down to the dungeons and into Snape's office. "Sit." Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Now, I want to know everything you know about Rex Chase and his activities."  
  
"Sir, if I may say so, Rex Chase is not someone to mess with, and if I tell you anything I'd have to either cut out your tongue or kill you, and I really don't want to do either of them." Harry replied calmly. He was leaned comfortably back in the chair, eyes half closed and was petting Giri.  
  
"Could it be that there is more between you and Chase except friendship?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry didn't like his tone. It was full of triumph, as though Snape was about to reveal a big secret.  
  
"I assure you Professor, there is nothing between me and Chase." He replied in the same calm way that could drive people nuts.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Potter." Snape growled. He leaned against the desk, right in front of Harry, who looked up at him. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation to that statement. "I am almost sure that you, Potter, and Chase are the same person."  
  
"Not one person in the whole world, not even twins, are completely same." Harry replied.  
  
"Don't play games with me Potter," Snape hissed. "You are Chase and Chase is you. You, my dear Potter, are a Pretender."  
  
"I am not," Harry jumped up. "How dare you call me a Pretender? And what proof do you have?"  
  
"You and Chase are never in the same room. At Chang's trial you disappeared seconds before Chase appeared, and in the storeroom. The Polyjuice wouldn't have transformed that smoothly and easily as you did."  
  
"Me and Chase are two completely different people, Professor." Harry growled.  
  
"Prove it Potter. Get Chase here, you do know how to contact him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, but he probably knows about this already." Harry replied. 'I really hate it when you take over my tongue, you know that?'  
  
'Trust me.' Was the only thing Harry got in reply.  
  
"So where is he?" Snape asked. "I certainly can't see him." Harry was about to say something when there was a knocking on the door. Snape growled, walked over and opened the door. Outside stood a hooded man. He swept past the Potion Master and into the room. The Professor turned and glared. "What gives you the right to-" The man took off his hood. Harry and Snape gaped. Right in front of them stood Rex Chase, his jewel-blue eyes boring into them both.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I know, short again. But I've got a test tomorrow and got to study. Hope you liked it and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady FoxFire, Lily Evans, aqualaria, jake potter, Scarlett-Dragon, Sev Rickman, Pampered Tigeress, coconut-ice agent h/h, Korinna Myorin, Miranda Flairgold, Bumblebee Bucy, libertygrl413, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, lollipozz, krystaldragon, Mistress Creasacre, Tinabinma87, Ashley, Alex, Katherine and Sophie W.  
  
The Saga 4 was taken down to be rewritten. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rolwing.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 11. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
  
  
'HARRY!' the voice bellowed.  
  
Harry shook himself out of the shocked state he had fallen into when he had seen his own second form come into the room, looking very much alive. He stepped up to Chase, praying that Snape hadn't caught his shocked expression.  
  
"About time you got here, Rex." Harry said. This was definitely extremely weird. "Professor Snape here accused me of being a Pretender, imagine that."  
  
"Really?" Even the voice was just like his own. Chase raised an eyebrow in perfect Snape-imitation. "How could the two of us be the same, Snape?" he asked. "Potter here is a Gryffindor to the core, when I tried on the Sorting Hat in Dumbledore's office while waiting for Fawkes to give me one of his feathers, the blasted thing told me that I belonged either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. So, tell me. How the hell could we be one person? Potter is a goody-two-shoes, and I am the opposite."  
  
"Hey, that's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?" Harry protested.  
  
"Not when we're talking about you."  
  
"I am still here in the room in case you missed that, Chase. And don't you dare to talk like that to me, or I'll give in to my Gryffindor-instincts and blast you from here to Australia."  
  
"As if you could Potter," Chase replied. "You couldn't even blast me from here to that desk over there."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Snape just stood there and watched them as they continued to bicker. He had been so sure that he finally had something dirty on Potter, and then it turned out to be false. Potter was a really dangerous and smart opponent, even Severus had to admit that, no wonder the Dark Lord wanted him dead, cremated and buried six feet underground as fast as possible. The Potion Master had no idea how Potter had managed to pull this stunt off, in fact, he wasn't sure what to believe. One side told him to forget the whole thing and that he'd been wrong, the other told him that all this was a trick set up by Potter himself. In the end he contained himself with just watching the two people argue like brothers. When they still hadn't stopped after another ten minutes, he decided that it was time to throw them both out of his office and that he was convinced. Anything to stop them bickering!  
  
"Alright, alright," Snape said, Potter and Chase turned to him. "I am convinced, now get out of my office, both of you."  
  
"Yes sir." Potter said, the unsaid 'I-told-you-so' hung in the air between them. The Gryffindor prefect was out of the room within seconds.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to leave too." Chase said. "It was nice to see you again and all that shit, and we'll probably meet each other again sometime, somewhere and blah, blah, blah, goodbye." Chase was gone with a pop.  
  
Severus suddenly realised that he felt somewhat sorry for the Dark Lord. Potter alone was enough to keep him busy for a whole year, but with Chase to worry about too, his former 'Master' didn't have a chance to win this war. For the first time in decades a real smile curved at the Potion Masters lips.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'What the hell happened down there?' Harry asked the voice in his head. He was, once again, on his way to the library, and this time not even doomsday could stop him from getting that blasted book. 'Who was that?'  
  
'Rex Chase, I thought that you would've known your own second form by now.'  
  
'But how in heavens name did that happen? I can't be in two places at the same time. Did you have something to do with that?'  
  
'You might say that, yes.' Came the reply. 'I conjured the guy up, and to tell the truth, I am quite proud of myself. An illusion as life-like as that one is extremely difficult to make. Nice, wasn't it?'  
  
'Yeah, it was believable.' Harry said. 'But did you have to say that about me?'  
  
'What? I had to make it sound believable, and that was the only way to do that, now get to the library and get that book before I go there myself and scare the hell out of everyone.'  
  
'You're that ugly?'  
  
'Potter, I am warning you. One more word about that and I'll kill you personally, and give the world over to Riddle.' The voice threatened.  
  
'Alright, no need to fly off the handle.' Harry replied as he entered the library. 'Now, what was the name again? And where should I start looking?'  
  
'It's called the Book of Orders, and you could start at the back of the Restricted Section. I'm not completely sure where it is.'  
  
'I thought you were the one who knew everything.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Witty.' Harry said as he sneaked into the Restricted Section and quickly walked to the back.  
  
'That's it! I'm going! You can find the book without my help. You are the most stubborn brat I have ever heard, seen or talked to!'  
  
'Thank you for the compliment. Now, please get out of my head. I need to concentrate to find the book.' Harry let his fingers run over the covers in front of him. Most of the letters had faded, and he had to pick them up and look inside to see what the title of the book was. His fingers stopped at a dark green, leather bound book-cover. He pulled the book down from the shelf and looked inside. There wasn't any title, but there was a register. Harry grinned when he read it. Yep, he had finally found the Book of Orders. And it was about time too. Ron and Hermione were getting suspicious about his frequent visits to the library. 'Now all I have to do is get the book out of here, without Madame Pince catching me.'  
  
"Why don't you transfigure the book into something else?" Giri suggested when Harry voiced his thoughts. "You are a wizard after all."  
  
"Wonderful idea Giri," Harry replied and took out his wand. "Simwar!" he whispered, and a second later he had another snidget sitting in his hand. Giri looked curiously at the yellow bird, and ducked back into Harry's pocked when the transfigured book chirped. Harry chuckled and sneaked out of the Restricted Section. He borrowed a book on animagi and walked out of the library, swearing that it was the last time he was going in there for a long time. Once he was in a deserted, dark corridor, Harry transfigured the snidget back into a book and put it into his pocket after he had made it small enough.  
  
"Never do that again while I'm in sight," Giri said sticking his head up from Harry's pocket. "That was one of the scariest things I've ever seen!"  
  
"I promise Giri, no more transfigured snidget's or books in front of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm sorry that I haven't written to you sooner, but me and Moony had to do something for Dumbledore, and didn't have much time for anything else.  
  
From what I hear, you have gotten a couple of new friends. A snidget, an Elf and a dwarf no less! Moony can't wait to arrive at Hogwarts so that he can meet them. And that brings us to the next issue. Yep! Me and Moony are going to come to Hogwarts in the Christmas vacation, and stay there until term starts again. This is going to be so much fun, especially with Snape around.  
  
Anyway, Moony says 'hi' and I'll see you when we arrive.  
  
Take care,  
  
Snuffles.'  
  
Harry grinned. His first Christmas with his godfather! He couldn't wait for school to end, it was only one week left and then holidays. Harry gave Hedwig a treat and then showed the letter to Ron and Hermione who were sitting beside him. The two of them grinned too.  
  
"Slytherins watch out," Ron said. "The Marauders are back, well two of them are."  
  
Hermione just shook her head, but she was smiling. And Harry chuckled. Hermione and Ron were going to stay at Hogwarts this year. Actually most of the students were going to stay. Even if the Minister didn't believe Voldemort's return, most of the parents did; and those who didn't believe, didn't want to take any chances with their children. The students from Durmstrang had quickly adapted to the routines at Hogwarts, had made friends and had joined the House rivalries full-heartedly. Best friends had become enemies, and enemies had become friends. That was just the way it went, and there was nothing Harry, or anyone else for that matter, could do anything about it.  
  
"Come one guys, we have to go or we'll be later for Defence." Hermione said standing up, Harry and Ron quickly following. "Does anyone of you know what we're going to do today? Professor Madisa didn't say anything about it, which is strange as she always used to tell us what was going to happens next class."  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is weird." Ron said thoughtfully. "And Cassar has been acting different too. It's as though something is about to happen, or has happened."  
  
"Maybe something is wrong in the Elfkingdoms?" Harry suggested. "Or maybe they are just worried about Riddle. The fact that he hasn't attacked, or done anything yet, tells us that he is planning something big. But don't worry too much about it," he continued. "It won't do us any good, and I am sure that Dumbledore would've told us if anything was about to happen."  
  
"You're probably right Harry." Hermione said. "And Professor Madisa is after all a grown woman, and-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door to the Defence classroom. "Oh my God!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it's short, but I am trying here. Hope you liked it and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miranda Flairgold, Naia, tima, Aali Lyah, Korinna Myorin, Lady FoxFire, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Megan Potter(Scarlett-Dragon, Seer of the Panther, lollipozz, Jeah, Sev Rickman, Calistal, sopygee, krystaldragon, Lily Evans, jake potter, Alex and Mistress Creasacre. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 12, I hope you like it.  
  
-Chapter Twelve-  
  
  
  
The room was completely trashed. Chairs, desks, books and shards of glass were lying everywhere, making it look like the battlefield it was. Harry quickly got his senses back and carefully walked into the room, always making sure that the ground was safe before putting his foot down. The desk in front of the room was cracked at the middle, the chalkboard was blasted into pieces.  
  
"Someone get Professor Dumbledore, and while you're at it, Madam Pomfrey too." Harry said over his shoulder, and Dean ran off. Suddenly someone groaned from behind the cracked desk and Harry made his way over there, taking out his wand just in case. He found Madisa lying on the floor, she was covered with chalk, torn book-pages, shard of glass and a piece of the chalkboard had fallen on her back. Harry quickly lifted the rubbish off and helped her sit up against the wall. "Professor, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Wish I knew, Harry." Madisa replied. "One minute I was happily grading tests, and in the next I was glued to the chalkboard. The person was hooded, but tall and definitely a male. That's all I managed to observe before we began to duel. Damn, he was a good dueller. See what he did to my classroom."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Cassar came running into the room. They stopped dead when they saw everything, but Madam Pomfrey moved straight over to Madisa and started to check the Professor for wounds. Dumbledore pointed his wand around the room, and it slowly took its old form back, books were put together, as were chairs, tables and shelves. In the end it looked just like it had before the duel. Cassar had gone over to Madisa and was quietly talking to her in Elfish, he then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"If you would allow it, Albus," the Elf began. "Then I could get some Elven priests and warriors to come here and see what we can do about the situation. This room stinks of evil, and not because it is the Defence classroom."  
  
"Alright, they can come if it fits them." Dumbledore said after giving it a little thought. "I would really like to know how someone as evil as you say, got inside Hogwarts without me knowing it."  
  
"The defences would have told you if someone evil penetrated the barrier, right?" Madisa asked, and Dumbledore nodded. "Then what if you invited them to come, and didn't know that they were evil?"  
  
"You don't mean the Durmstrang-students, do you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"It could be a Hogwarts-student as they are invited here too." The Defence Professor replied. "Or it could also be a Professor."  
  
At that moment McGonagall and Snape arrived and quickly chased the students from the scene, so Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Things were getting more and more complicated.  
  
'Hang in there Harry,' the voice said. 'Don't go crazy on me now. We've got to be extra careful now that Elven priests and priestess' are coming to Hogwarts, but first you need a meeting with the Phoenix Agents.'  
  
Harry didn't reply, just sent a note to the Agents telling them to meet him by the picture of Sir Cadogan as fast as possible.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You've got to be kidding with us Potter." Zabini said, she and the rest of the Agents were staring at him as though he had grown another head.  
  
"I am afraid not," Harry replied. "Madisa was attacked, the Defence classroom trashed and some Elf priests and priestess' are coming to Hogwarts, and all this because of someone who thinks they are the ruler of the world."  
  
"Are we talking about the Dark Lord, or this new guy that attacked the Fat Lady?" Maxine asked.  
  
"We're talking about the Black Snakes Order." Harry said. 'Do that one more time, and I swear I'll go kiss a dementor.'  
  
'Just listen to me Harry. Summon the Book of Orders, and turn to page fifty-three.'  
  
"Accio book!" Harry said pointing his wand towards the only window in the room. A few minutes later the green book came flying in and into his hands. He turned to the right page and put it on the table so that everyone could see it.  
  
'The Black Snakes Order was founded by Morgana the Sorceress to counteract the Order of the Phoenix. Their crest is a snake biting its own tail, thereby creating a ring, and is tattooed on their right shoulder, or wrist. That way they mark how high in the Order they stand. The higher up on the arm the tattoo is, the higher up in the Order the person is.  
  
The Black Snakes Order act mostly from the shadows as assassins, highly respected Ministry members and take any other position that could give them power, or help in their plans. As said, they work mostly from the sidelines and seldom will go into open face to face confrontations. Their members and Agents are trained to kill first and then ask questions.  
  
However, the Black Snakes Order hasn't been seen or heard from since Lord Voldemort's first rise to power ended on Halloween 1981. Some believe that the Order was whipped out by the Dark Lord, others say that they have gone into hiding. Bidding their time, like a snake watching its prey.'  
  
"Where did you get that book?" Tessa asked.  
  
"It belongs in the family," was Harry's reply. "Now, do we have anything on Krum yet? The fact alone that he was sorted into Ravenclaw does tell us that he is smarter than he looks, something that is very dangerous."  
  
"Well, he has been disappearing at odd times, but that's about all I can think of. Toby?" Tessa turned to her little brother.  
  
"His arm seemed to be injured the night the Fat Lady was attacked, but his team also had Quidditch practice that night, and about the same time the attack happened, so that really means we have nothing." Toby replied.  
  
"What about the rest of the Durmstrang-students?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Kate-Lynn Emily Minor, third year Slytherin, said. "A few Dark Arts hexes here and there, but nothing else. Well, at least not in Slytherin."  
  
"There is this guy, Kovavov, that worries me," DiAngelo said. "He tends to disappear at odd times too, just like Krum, and he has a terrible temper."  
  
"Alright, keep a close eye at him." Harry ordered. "Anyone else? No? Damn, these people are good. Anything else we need to take up?"  
  
"Yep," Alicia said. "There is a Phoenix Agent at Hogwarts."  
  
"You mean someone that we don't know about?" Zabini asked and Alicia nodded. "But why would they send another one, without telling us about it?"  
  
"Say that," Harry said thoughtfully. "And who is this Agent? It could be anyone, from the first-years to the Professors themselves." Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "We aren't getting anywhere with this today. Lets get back to our common rooms before anyone starts getting suspicious." The Agents nodded and headed for the door.  
  
Harry picked up the Book of Orders and started leafing through it, reading a bit here and there. It was an interesting book. It even had pictures of the marks of the different Orders that had existed or still did, and it had the Orders background. The book seemed to update itself when something big happened with one Order or another. A really useful tool in other words.  
  
"We're really in deep shit this time, aren't we?" Zabini asked as she passed him.  
  
"If you put it in those terms, yeah. Really deep." Harry replied looking up at her.  
  
"Are we going to get out this time, or is it time up?" the Slytherin girl asked as the two of them left.  
  
"That all depends on future events, so all we can do is wait and see." With that Harry disappeared through a secret passage on the right, and Zabini continued down to the Slytherin common rooms in the dungeons.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was chatting with the Fat Lady, who was only happy to tell him the newest gossip around the school.  
  
"A friend of mine told me that Malfoy has gotten himself a girlfriend," she said and then giggled like a schoolgirl. "And another one tells me that Dumbledore and McGonagall are dating. But he always likes to joke around, so I wouldn't take that rumour seriously. Oh, you and your adventures Terry- "  
  
"It's Harry." Harry broke her off. She never got his name right.  
  
"Of course it is Merry," the Fat Lady said motherly. "Anyway, I think you might be interested in this one. That Bulgarian Seeker Krum is rumoured to be a Death Eater. One of my friends swore she saw him flying towards the Forbidden Forest a few nights ago. And she is a very believable source."  
  
"Really?" Harry said, a plan forming in his mind. "My Lady," he continued. "Would you be so kind and tell me everything that your friends tell you? Every rumour, no matter how unbelievable or insignificant, is always based on some sort of truth or other."  
  
"Oh, you are a charmer Nedry," the Fat Lady giggled. "Of course I will tell you everything they tell me. Lets say every day after dinner?"  
  
"Fits perfectly, My Lady, I couldn't have chosen a better time myself." Harry replied, he had given up to make her remember his name. He'd have better luck trying to calm down an angry Whomping Willow.  
  
"Then it's a deal." The Fat Lady giggled again. "Oh, this is so exiting! I haven't had one of you to talk to for only God knows how long. Well, what's the password?" the painting asked still giggling. "That is, if you want to get inside?" she added quickly.  
  
Harry was just about to answer, when one of the Gryffindor second-years, Carla King, came hurrying towards him. She stopped beside him to get her breath back, but always had a good grip on his robe. Harry waited patiently until she could talk again, then raised an eyebrow in questioning.  
  
"I forgot my book out at the Quidditch pitch." Carla said. "I was watching the Bulgarians playing a game with my friends, and had taken a book with me in case I got bored. You have to come with me to get it back, or else Madame Pince will have my head on a silver platter."  
  
"Alright, alright, just calm down." Harry replied. "Was there any teacher supervising the game?"  
  
"No, but Viktor Krum was there, along with that Beater, what's his name? Kovavov! Yeah, that's it," the small Gryffindor said. "He has a wicked swing. You should've seen the game. It was extraordinary! Krum got the Snitch within the first ten minutes of the game, though they were playing extremely dirty."  
  
"Carla," Harry said in a tone that made her look up at him. "I want you to promise me not to go out to watch the Bulgarians unless a teacher is there supervising the whole game. It could be really dangerous. Haven't you learned anything from the attacks that have happened inside the school since the term started?"  
  
"But Harry, Krum is there, he would never let anything happen to the rest of us. Just look what a wonderful Seeker he is."  
  
"The fact that he is a wonderful Seeker doesn't mean that he's good." Harry countered Carla's statement. "In my first year here the Defence Professor, Quirrell, was stuttering and wasn't much of a Professor at all. And in the end it turned out he was one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, trying to get the Philosophers Stone to resurrect his Master." Harry could see how this information changed Carla's sight on a lot of things. "Your worst enemy is one who can think for himself. Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. And even then don't trust it if you don't have good reason. My parents trusted someone enough with a big secret, and in the end this someone turned them over to the Dark Lord." Harry said as they exited the school. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself, and Carla followed his example. "Now, where on the pitch were you sitting?"  
  
"Not too far up as it was windy, but somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindor stands. Is it true that Sirius Black betrayed your parents?"  
  
"No, it wasn't Black. It was a man nicknamed Wormtail. He could, and still can, turn into a rat. But there is one thing that marks him as an Animagus." Harry stopped to make it more dramatic.  
  
"What?" the little girl was completely taken with the story, and believed every word.  
  
"He has a silver hand, or a silver paw when he's transformed. So if you see a rat that looks suspicious, stun it at once and bring it to me. Deal?" Carla nodded. "Good, now, lead me to the right place."  
  
Harry followed the girl through rows upon rows in the Gryffindor stands, until they reached the middle. There she picked up her book, a book about Elves, and they made their way through the stands and back towards the school.  
  
The two of them walked towards the front doors of the school, chatting happily all the time. Carla told him all about her life here at Hogwarts, and how she loved the place. Harry listened patiently, letting the girl talk herself out, and shooting in comments at the rights places.  
  
"You should have seen it!" Carla said giggling. "Dennis added the Wormwood before the Unicorn Horn, and the whole cauldron began to bubble as though there was no tomorrow. Snape discovered it quickly and ordered us all out of the room, telling us to forget our bags and just get out. He was the last to leave, and had just closed the door when there was a huge bang from inside and the door shook like mad trying to burst open, but Snape held it in place. When we went back in, the whole room was coloured pink. And it glowed." She stopped to giggle again and Harry chuckled. "Of course we lost fif-"  
  
"Quiet." Harry whispered cutting her off. He had heard something from the Forbidden Forest to their right, and was scouting into the darkness while at the same time drawing his wand. He didn't see anything, but he could hear something big moving about in the shadows. Carla stood behind him and had drawn her own wand, she was also keeping watch over his back.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Something that shouldn't have been in the Forest, at least not this close to the school. But it can't be bigger than a big dog." Harry replied. He caught sight of something big and black, but it wasn't Snuffles, he was sure about that. This thing was bigger, much bigger. "Get ready to run towards the school Carla," he whispered not taking his eyes of the thing. "I'll make it focus its attention on me until you get inside."  
  
"But what about you then?" she asked, fear making her voice shake.  
  
"I'll manage," Harry said in a confident manner, more confident than he felt. "The Dark Lord himself has been trying to do me in for over fifteen years now, so I think I have a chance or two."  
  
"Be careful." Carla said and hugged him, then let go and got into a starting position.  
  
"Go!" Harry order and she set off. At the same time the thing from the shadows attacked, and Harry barely had time to rise his wand and yell the first spell that popped into his mind. "Sylanius!" the attacking thing hit a wall of golden light. While it was down, Harry pointed his wand towards it and said, "Parutilis!" and a golden cage of pure electricity appeared around the dizzy creature. It attacked the bars over and over again until it realised that it was no good and settled down, glaring at Harry and never letting its eyes stray away from him.  
  
Harry walked closer to see what kind of creature this was. He had never heard about or seen anything like this. It looked like a big panther, but the tail belonged to a wolf, the claws and fangs were glinting silver and were razor-sharp. The snout was slightly longer than a panthers and the eyes were glaring green slits. The paws were huge and heavy, the legs powerfully built and every muscle was well developed. The creature growled at Harry as he came closer, but he didn't stop before he was a foot away from the cage. It lashed out after him with a paw, but missed by and inch.  
  
"-Stupid human!-" Harry wasn't completely surprised that he could understand the being. The powerful, deep voice was full of hate and loathing. "-I'm going to kill you! You are a coward! Try to meet me face to face if you dare!-"  
  
"-I did meet you face to face,-" Harry replied and the creature gaped at him. "-You seem to hate humans,-" he continued ignoring the comical expression. "-May I ask why?-"  
  
"-Don't you know?-" this was said with as much loathing and scorn as the creature could put into his words. "-We were once allies, fighting against the Dark Arts. Humans and leyries, side by side. Then when this red-eyed snake-man appeared, the alliance was broken. Hundreds of leyries died unnecessary. That's why the rest of us hate you so much.-" The creature stopped to get his breath back. "-You really didn't know about this, did you?-" he asked after a while.  
  
"-No I didn't, but I'm glad that you told me.-" Harry replied. "-The red- eyed wizards name is Voldemort. He calls himself the Dark Lord, though in my eyes he looks more like a Dark Idiot than a Lord. He killed my parents when I was one year old, and since then has tried to kill me time and time again, but I'm still here. I swore to kill the old bastard,-" Harry continued, the leyrie was watching him closely. "-And I am not going to back out on that promise. Interested in helping me?-" he asked.  
  
"-What is your name?-" the leyrie asked.  
  
"-Harry Potter.-"  
  
"-You are the Gamemaster?!-" the creature sounded surprised. "-I always thought that you were taller. Can't have everything I suppose. If you let me out of this cage, I'll talk with the Alpha male and the rest of the pack.-" It chuckled in its own way when Harry hesitated, and when it spoke this time, the voice was filled with amusement. "-You are smarter than you look, young Harry, I'll give you that, and you are right about being hesitant to let me out of here. If I was set on killing you, all your human friends would have found that was left of you, would've been an empty robe, a wand and your glasses. But I give you my word that neither me, nor anyone else from my pack, will attack any student while we consider your offer.-"  
  
Harry thought over it for another few minutes, then preformed the counter- curse and the leyrie was free. It stretched, nodded to him then disappeared into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Not a minute later Carla came running through the doors with McGonagall and Madisa. The two Professors hurried over to Harry and started to interrogate him about what had happened here. Harry just told them that he had managed to scare the creature off with a patronus, and that it had run back into the forest. He also told them that he hadn't seen what it had been, but was pretty sure it had been a nundu. The two teachers ushered him and Carla into the school, and Gryffindor got fifty points for 'sheer dumb luck' as McGonagall put it.  
  
Once back in his dormitory, Harry went straight to bed. He was extremely tired, and the next day the other Elves were going to come. It took a lot of power to keep his mental shields up, and it was going to be extra difficult to block his mind from priests and priestess' who were trained to break through mental shields as easily as it was to rip a parchment into pieces.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ok, a long chapter again. Hope you liked it and please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Naia, OlThornbecker, lollipozz, Lily Evans, Sev Rickman, aqualaria, Eve Larne, Beldin235, Aali Lyah, Evelen Megans at Quidditchcamp, Korinna Myorin, Jeah, Anora, Ashley, Pampered Tigeress, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, krystaldragon and Lady FoxFire. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 13. Hope you like.  
  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's Hut for a cup of tea when the Elves arrived. Hermione and Ron were arguing about something and Harry shooting in comments now and then, when quite suddenly and out of the blue a golden light appeared right around them. It got stronger and brighter by the second and then, just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone, leaving the trio surrounded by a dozen or so Elves. Four of them were wearing long robes either in silver, blue, green or red, with golden patterns, a long staff and a long, hooded cloak the same colour as their robe. The rest of the Elves were warriors, and the trio found themselves surrounded by a sharp wall of steel, most of it pointed at their throats. Hermione gave a startled yelp, Ron just gaped like an idiot and Harry just stood there, watching everything carefully, picking up every movement the Elves made, no matter how small. He wasn't surprised by the Elves appearance because that damned, annoying voice in his head had warned him a second before the light had appeared. Giri jumped out of his pocket and settled on his shoulder. The four Elves in the colourful robes just stared at the bird, then at Harry, and then all of them shared a look no one could have read. Not even a Profiler.  
  
"Um, welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione offered while looking worriedly at a spear-point pointing right between her eyes, no more than an inch away.  
  
"Oh, how discourteous of us," the Elf in the silver robe laughed. "Put away your weapons, warriors. We are on Hogwarts grounds, and this is the proof of it. Only students that have had something to do with Albus Dumbledore personally are this polite, and my guess is that these three come from Gryffindor?" Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Don't tease them, Unori." Said the female in green, then she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I am Suriney." She presented herself. "This is Unori, Morion and Tensiny." She mentioned to each Elf as she presented them as well. "But I don't believe we know your names."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione jumped into action now that the weapons didn't point at them anymore. "These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Giri chirped angrily to her. "Oh, and Harry's friend Giri." She added and the snidget chirped again, this time in approval.  
  
"Quite the group." Morion commented. "Cassar has told us about you three. An adventurous lot aren't you?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard not to be when one of your best friends are first on the Dark Lords hit list." Ron replied. "No offence Harry." He added quickly.  
  
Harry only smiled slightly and nodded. His two comrades had already become friends with the Elves, and were happily chatting away while leading them towards the huge front doors of the school. He gradually walked slower and slower, and in the end everyone had passed him, even the warriors. Some of them gave him curious looks, others just nodded as they passed. But one of the guards, the youngest one and the newest to the group, didn't walk past him, instead the Elf walked beside Harry all the way up to the school. In the end Harry stopped and turned to the young Elf.  
  
"Anything I can help you with?" he asked, carefully making it sound like a well-meant question and not something created by annoyance.  
  
"Um, you're Harry Potter, right?" the young guard said uncertainly. Harry nodded. "Oh, well, that's good." He stopped when he realised how that sounded. "I didn't mean it any other way! Really-"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it's good. But that all depends on how you look at it." Harry said, not giving the Elf time to regain control over his own tongue. "I don't think Voldemort thinks it's a good thing that I'm me, but there's not much he can do about that. And who may you be?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"My name is Minour D'xin. Translated that would mean 'gentle lion'. Though I have no idea why my parents named me that." Minour said. Harry just smiled, and instead of following the rest of the group inside and to Dumbledore's office, the two of them began to walk around on the Hogwarts grounds. "I'm being privately tutored by Tensiny in the different things I must know. She's what you would call a paladin, and she follows Fakol. He's our God of the sea. You might say I'm a esquire. The other seven all serve one of the other three paladins."  
  
"Interesting." Harry said. "I didn't know that Elves had paladins, no offence to your people."  
  
"Not many people know," the Elf laughed. "And the only ones that do, won't tell you a thing. We put an Elf-spell on them so that they can't talk to other people about it, or anything else involving us, if they did their tongues would fall off. Come to think of it, I would have to cast that spell on you now." Minour looked apologetically at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Minour," Harry said. "I won't get angry with you. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. This way you don't have to worry if you tell me something that you shouldn't, though I would advise you to watch your tongue. Even the walls have ears, and some people would gladly sell the information to Voldemort." The Elf nodded.  
  
"Ok, you'll feel a slightly dizzy, but it'll pass within the next few seconds." Minour told him, then got ready. He touched Harry's scar with one finger, then began to concentrate. His finger glowed weakly ice-blue for a second, then stopped and the Elf's hand dropped. In the next second Harry felt as if the world had suddenly gone upside-down, and had to resist a strong urge to drop on the ground and stayed calm. Not much later the world went back to its normal state and Harry and Minour stood face to face in the Quidditch pitch. "I've never seen anyone who has managed to stand through the spell. You must be stronger than I thought."  
  
"I probably am," Harry replied calmly. "But lets not talk about it now. Tell me, what do you expect to find here as your king sent four paladins to help us?" the Elf nodded approvingly at his use of the title Unori, Morion, Tensiny and Suriney had.  
  
"I don't know, my powers aren't fully developed in that direction. But Cassar said that there was something that felt cold as death, but still alive. Like a dragon, but they aren't cold. Their blood is warm, it makes them able to fly high up in the air without freezing. Just like birds."  
  
"Could it be a reptile?" Harry suggested carefully. He was playing the Big Game, and Elves could easily detect the Game if you weren't careful. "Like a snake?"  
  
"Yes it could, to tell the truth I've never really thought over it that much. But it can't be the Dark Lord. No matter what, he will never get Elves on his side. We are born with a natural hate for the man... thing... whatever, and will never even consider to switch to his side. Do you know about any dangerous snakes?"  
  
"Well, I hear that the Black King Cobra is one of the worlds-" Harry began, but Minour cut him off.  
  
"Black?! By all the Gods that exist! The Black Snakes Order!" the Elf said. "We have to talk to the paladins!" he set of towards the castle, but stopped and turned back. "Could you show me the way?"  
  
"Of course." Harry said coming up beside him. "They're probably still in Dumbledore's office, so we won't have to run around the whole school to tell them. This way." He led the Elf through corridors and halls, yelling 'sorry' now and then over his shoulder to people they knocked to the ground or bumped into. "Here we are." He said stopping outside the gargoyle. It took them a few minutes to get their breath back. "The password is always some sort of candy, don't ask me why. Lemon Drops?" nothing. "Blood Pops, Tongue-Tie Toffee, Liquorice Wands?" the gargoyle looked down right bored. Harry thought while Minour tried some other sweets. Then he got an idea. "Smarties." The gargoyle jumped out of the way, and the two of them entered.  
  
"Smarties?"  
  
"Muggle candy. There's always dozens of them on each table, at each meal. They didn't appear until recently. He must have gotten a new favourite, or something." Harry replied. He then took Giri out of his pocket. "Giri, could you go and warn them that we're coming? These stairs are going to take some time."  
  
"Sure." The snidget replied and flew off.  
  
"You can talk to him?" the Elf sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, a simple spell we learned this year in Charms helps with that." This was halfway true as they had learned a Language Spell that year. It had to be renewed once every month or so, but the wizard, or witch, had to rest for a couple of hours after the spell had been cast, or they would just faint dead away. "I've told Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, that he should try it sometimes. But he refuses. After a spell Ron tried on him a couple of days go set his beard on fire, he has been very careful around spells and wands." The Elf chuckled. "Aha, here we are." Harry knocked on the door, and waited for Dumbledore to yell 'come in' before entering. Minour came in after him, and noted how the snidget at once settled into Harry's pocket. "Sir, Minour has something to say that could help in this case."  
  
"The Black Snakes Order." It was the only thing the young Elf needed to say. The room was silent. The four paladins looked at Minour in shock for a second, then began to talk amongst themselves quickly in Elvish. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and he looked older than usual. The other warriors just gaped at them, but somehow managed to get themselves together enough to close their mouths, and then began to discuss the idea. Fawkes looked straight at them, the birds eyes were glowing with hate.  
  
"It does fit together Albus," Tensiny said in the end. "Those slimy snakes are back, or have never really been gone. Only waiting in the shadows." The Elf's blue, elegant robes moved around her like water. The golden patterns only making it more believable. "But the question is, what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"I don't think that this will interest you Harry," Dumbledore said. It didn't sound as anything but an assumption, but it was a clear command to get lost. "And I bet that Mr Weasley and Ms Granger will be getting worried about you." Harry nodded and was about to exit the door, when Dumbledore continued. "And if you see Cassar, Imir and Madisa, please tell them to come here."  
  
Harry nodded again and was gone out the door, closing it behind him. He knew that there was no use to stand outside and try to eavesdrop. Dumbledore would know it if he hadn't left, and the Elves would probably know too. He glared one last time at the gargoyle as it jumped back in place, then set off to find the Defence Professor, Cassar Mulum and Imir Zuz.  
  
'Good delivery with the Black King Cobra.' It was the voice again. 'I really liked that. Wonderful move, couldn't have done it better myself.'  
  
'Thanks, I liked it too.' Harry replied. 'It was the first thing that popped into my mind. You don't happen to know where Madisa, Cassar and Imir are do you?'  
  
'The Defence classroom,' the voice replied. 'They are checking the room from top to bottom, every single inch of it, hoping to find a trace after the attacker.'  
  
'Thanks.' Harry turned a corner, went through a couple of secret passages, hid himself from Peeves and Filch who was chasing the laughing poltergeist, and was in the Defence corridor five minutes later. He walked over to the door of the Defence classroom, and raised his hand to knock when Madisa's voice from inside stopped him.  
  
"By the Phoenix himself! The guy was a professional! Not one single, bloody, slimy, idiotic trace left!"  
  
"Calm down Madisa," came Cassar's calm reply. "That sandwich has never done you anything, you know." The only reply he got was some vicious munching noises.  
  
"Madisa the Sandwich Slayer strikes again."  
  
"You've watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer too many times, Imir." Cassar said, his statement was seconded by some new vicious munching noises from Madisa. "Madisa, you should calm down before you choke."  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling a bit. It sounded so much like him, Ron and Hermione in the mornings at breakfast. He knocked three times, then opened the door slightly and stuck his head inside.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Professor Dumbledore wanted you to come to his office. The Elven priests and priestess' are here Cassar," he added looking straight at the Elf.  
  
"Do you know why he wanted us there?" Madisa asked after swallowing her mouthful.  
  
"They mentioned the Black Snakes Order, whatever that is." Harry watched as the trio ran out the door and down the corridor, everything else completely forgotten. He smiled slightly to himself as the three of them rounded a corridor, nearly knocking Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle over in their haste. Before the three Slytherins could see him, Harry ducked into another secret passage and was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blaise had seen the Elves arrive. Her first instinct had been to turn away and not have anything to do with them, but when Potter had walked off with that young Elf she had followed. Like the first-years, she had a curiosity that could kill one hundred cats. It was first when Potter had suggested the Black King Cobra when she had fully realised what a dangerous and cunning opponent he was. Everything was carefully hidden behind a mask of politeness and calmness, but behind that mask there was a force not to be reckoned with. She had noted how all the Agents had begun to go to him first, and then report to the Headquarters, and how quickly he had taken over the operation. Her parents owled her now and then, and always told her about one thing or another that Potter had done to ensure their safety as spies. Every time Voldemort would get close to discovering them, Potter helped them out one way or another and more than a dozen loyal Death Eaters became history instead of them.  
  
Blasie had also followed Potter to and fro from Dumbledore's office. She hadn't heard what Madisa, or her two friends, had said when the Gryffindor had arrived at the door, but by the look on Potter's face, they had either made him suspicious of something or someone or had given him a clue or answer to something. Then Blasie had blinked and Potter had been gone. She had no idea where he had disappeared, and she wasn't going to find out, it was almost killing her not knowing everything Potter could do. She prided herself in knowing almost exactly what every student inside Hogwarts could, or couldn't have done. But with him, she had no idea where the boundaries went. When she had scraped off one layer of his defence and finally thought that she had uncovered his secret, a dozen knew were in her way. It irritated her to no end, but it also made her feel safe somehow. No wonder the Dark Lord was afraid of Potter, she would have been too if he had been her enemy.  
  
Blasie picked up the book she had found, 'Magical Creatures Through Times', from the table, and went towards Madame Pince to borrow the book. There was no force between heaven and the seventh hell that could make her believe the thing Potter had encountered last night was a simple nundu. Nothing with Potter was that simple. That was one thing she had learned through experience.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Christmas was approaching alarmingly fast, and the students were given permission to go to Hogsmeade, but everyone had to stick to someone older than them, and had to be quick with the shopping. There was no time to stand and drool over a robe for several hours, and then in the end not buy it anyway. Most of the female population of Hogwarts protested, but when Dumbledore threatened to cancel the whole trip altogether, they calmed down, or were calmed down by the rest of the House. Harry even saw that some of the Slytherins threatened a couple of girls in a deserted corridor to agree on the conditions, and if they didn't agree... Harry had passed them by that time, and didn't hear the rest.  
  
Minour escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade. The Elf was curious about human culture, and wondered what Christmas was. Hermione tried to explain it to him on the way, but in the end she gave up when they had reached the little town.  
  
"You don't have to understand it completely." She said to him. "Just respect the holiday, and we'll all be happy."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Harry." Minour replied.  
  
"What a terrible thought."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad." Harry protested. "Without me you would have an extremely boring life."  
  
"Without you, I would have had more time to study, and would've gotten better marks."  
  
"Herm," Ron said. "You are probably going to end up as Head Girl. You don't need better marks than those you already have. You're the best witch in our year!"  
  
"And don't you forget it." Hermione snobbishly stuck her nose into the air, and walked in front of them. The three boys laughed.  
  
The trio quickly did their shopping, using the young Elf as guard when one of them was buying presents to the others. Minour just thought it was fun, and had a good time trying to figure out where two of them were going to strike next. On the way back to school, the four of them were chatting happily and the Elf told them a bit about traditions in the Elfkingdom. Suddenly, right in front of them, a light flashed and when it was gone there was a body lying on the path. The robes were torn, wounds and scars could be seen along with a lot of blood. The man looked up at them, and their mouths dropped open. It was Karkaroff.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between those two? Please tell me in your review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
jake potter, Lady FoxFire, lollipozz, Sev Rickman, Ashley, Calistal, Evelen Megans at Quidditchcamp, Naia, Mistress Creasacre, Pampered Tigeress, Beldin325, Aurora Snidget and libertygrl413. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well as the last.  
  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
  
  
Harry and Minour slowly walked forwards, but stopped a couple of feet from Karkaroff. The Elf poked the body with the end of his spear, but nothing happened.  
  
"I don't think this human is going to attack us." He said finally.  
  
"No shit, he's dead." Ron said.  
  
"Wrong Ron," Harry, who was sitting on his heels beside Karkaroff and checking his pulse, said. "He still breathes, but barely. Herm, Ron, write a letter to Madame Pomfrey and one to Dumbledore."  
  
"But we don't have an owl to send them with."  
  
"We have Giri."  
  
"You think he could fly that far, with letters?"  
  
"Of course he can." Harry sounded almost offended. He took the little golden ball of feathers up from his pocket, and gently woke the snidget up. "Hey, hey Giri. Wake up. I need you to take a couple of letters to Hogwarts."  
  
"I will never get there without collapsing Harry," the cranky bird replied. "And did you have to wake me up? I was dreaming about-"  
  
"Giri, you'd really think that I wouldn't help you out? You did, didn't you? Anyway, trust me Giri. You will get there, safe and sound. Just let me do most of the work."  
  
"Alright, if you put it that way." Giri mumbled to himself all the time, while Harry tied the short notes to his feet. "Who does he think he is? I am not a fledgling anymore! I'm old for heavens sake, and he wants me to fly off with notes. Not one note, nope, it had to be two!"  
  
Harry just shook his head smiling. The other three looked curiously at him, but he just shook his head again. Still smiling he realised the bird into the air. It had some trouble at first, but suddenly there was a strong wind that grabbed hold of Giri and quickly led him towards the Headmaster's office. Hermione, Ron and Minour stood and looked after the bird until they couldn't see it anymore.  
  
"Huh, who'd have thought that old bag of feathers could fly that fast?" Ron said as he and the two others turned back to Karkaroff and Harry. "Now Harry, since you seem to be the only one of us who actually has an idea of what to do, I have to ask you: What in heavens name are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we'll start by calming you down," Harry replied still checking the body. "And then we're going to cast a Warming Spell over Durmstrang's Headmaster to warm him. Herm you do it, you're the best of us with Warming Spells. Minour, take my cloak and put it tightly round Karkaroff. Ron, could you float him towards the school?"  
  
"Sure Harry, but what about you?" the redhead asked while taking out his wand.  
  
"I'm going to make sure that no other Death Eaters appear. They could have made a portal and just pushed him through it to make sure that there wasn't any Aurors on this side. You didn't happen to see if he had a portkey, did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, it went too fast for me." Hermione replied. "Out of the way you two. I'm going to cast the Warming Spell."  
  
"I didn't see anything either Harry," Minour said while keeping guard over the unconscious man. "But it could've been a little rock that they gave him. It'll be almost impossible to find it here amongst all these." He mentioned to the ground. Somehow the place where the five of them stood was snow-free. "But you'd better check just in case. I'll tell Unori about this. He follows the Earth God, Womei. He'd be able to help you search for clues."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron, Hermione and the Elf set off towards the school. When they were almost by the iron gates of the school, he began to search for disturbances in the air around him. Using the Element of Air, he quickly found something that could easily be described as a black hole. It was sucking the air, and everything else within reach, into itself. That explained why there wasn't any snow around him. The portal led probably to Voldemort's hideout, or at least a couple of Death Eaters. Harry grinned then began to manipulate the threads of magic that made the portal work. After some work he nodded satisfied. Every Death Eater that stepped through the portal would get a cold bath. At the bottom of the ocean. Harry used his wand-less abilities and quickly transfigured a twig into a one-way portkey. No one would be able to detect that he had been the one to make it, one of the good things by being a Pretender he supposed. He heard a chirp and looked up in time to see Giri coming flying towards him. Harry ducked and the snidget crashed in the show, only the beak was sticking up.  
  
"One point-ear is coming this way, Harry." The bird told him as Harry picked it up.  
  
"Thanks Giri." The Gryffindor replied and made it look like he was searching for something on the ground.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Unori's ever cheerful voice rang out over the place. "Found anything yet?"  
  
"No, not a thing Unori." Harry replied. "Think you could help?"  
  
"Of course young one, of course." The Elf stood in the middle of the snow- free ring with closed eyes and hands by his sides, and slowly turned around clockwise. He stopped suddenly, his nose pointing towards the twig Harry had enchanted. "It's supposed to be this way Harry." He said.  
  
Harry dutifully came over and started to check everything out, from every little stone to every twig. The Elf was also helping out, and it was he who first suspected the twig. The paladin picked it up, turned it round and round several times, all the time mumbling to himself in Elven. Harry stretched and walked over to Unori, looking curiously at the ridiculous twig.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked after while, sounding concerned and curious at the same time.  
  
"I'm not sure," the Elf replied. "But it feels like the right thing. Lets take it back to the school. I work better under warmer conditions. A butterbeer or two wouldn't be amiss either."  
  
Harry nodded and picked up the bags he had dropped when Karkaroff had appeared, then he and the Elf walked together back to the school. Both chatting happily about Christmas, holidays, school and everything else at the same time. Harry 'accidentally' let it slip that Dumbledore had always wanted socks for Christmas, but that he always got books upon books. Unori looked thoughtful at this, but didn't say anything. Instead he told Harry a bit about how the Elves celebrated Christmas.  
  
"Everyone washes their house from attic to basement. The Christmas dinner is full of any kinds of wonderful food that we usually don't eat every day. Then the family sits around the fireplace all night through, listening to the older ones telling stores, myths and legends."  
  
Harry, and everyone else, had quickly discovered that the earth-paladin could eat and drink all the time. There didn't seem to be an end to his appetite, something that made the House Elves insanely happy. They cooked everything they could think off, and put it in front of Unori on the table, the Elf happily stuffed himself with one thing after another. The round, merry Elf reminded Harry of pictures of Santa Claus he had seen on cards when he had been smaller. And Harry couldn't keep from liking him, not even Slytherins could, though Snape did a good show of hiding his feelings and acting as normal. A hard thing to do with Elven warriors running around the school. Harry and Unori parted in the Entrance Hall, the Elf going to the Hospital Wing to check on Karkaroff, and Harry going back to the Gryffindor common room where he was met by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So did you find anything?"  
  
"Apart from dust, snow, stones and dead grass, yeah." Harry replied as he sat down in one of the high-backed chairs by the fire. "There was this twig that Unori thought might be the portkey, but he wasn't completely sure. I guess he and the three others are checking it right now, along with Dumbledore and McGongall."  
  
"I would guess Snape too," Hermione said as she sat down in the chair opposite Harry. Ron sat down in the last one. "He knows how the Dark Lord works, and could recognise his work easier than anyone else, even Dumbledore."  
  
"Why do you think that Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, he has seen the Dark Lords work first-handed, he has even done some of the Dark Lords work. It's natural that he knows best of us all." Hermione reasoned. "I mean-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we get the point." Ron interrupted. "Harry-"  
  
"Ron, if you don't want to know the whole answer for something, then don't ask at all."  
  
"Sorry, Herm. it's just that knowing you, you could probably go on until we all fell asleep, no offence, and even go on for a while after that too. Want to play chess instead?"  
  
"No thanks, I've got to read to tomorrows Defence test." Hermione sounded offended.  
  
"Oh come on," Ron protested. "You've been reading for it for two weeks. Relax will you?"  
  
'Here they go again.' Harry thought to himself and watched as the verbal war went on and on and on into the night. The rest of Gryffindor house didn't spare the arguing couple a second glance, they had all gotten used to it long time ago.  
  
'Harry, I have no idea how you could have patience with them,' the voice said. 'I would have blown up long before now.'  
  
'After five years you get used to it.'  
  
'I highly doubt that. Harry,' it said, suddenly serious. 'Don't let yourself be fooled by Karkaroff. And under any circumstances do not take anything he gives you, or touch anything within two feet of him. Put up a repelling shield around yourself until he, and his students, leave for Durmstrang. The school will be finished tomorrow. That means that Karkaroff will be desperate to give you to his Master. Yes it's true, why do you think he came back? Alive no less?'  
  
'I guess you're right. Karkaroff's an active Death Eater again. Voldemort would never have let him get away. Not after I saved Snape from his dungeons. But what about my friends, and the rest of the school?' Harry asked.  
  
'I'll take care of them, you just worry about yourself for the next couple of days. Oh, and merry early Christmas to you. I won't be bugging you again until the holidays are over.'  
  
'Merry early Christmas to you too then.' Harry replied. He looked at the still fighting Ron and Hermione, decided that the two of them weren't going to stop anytime soon and picked up Hermione's book from the floor and started reading. He didn't have anything else to do, and you could never be too prepared.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry did as the voice said and over the next day discovered that it had been right. Karkaroff had somehow managed to convince Madame Pomfrey to let him out of the Hospital Wing, and always followed Harry around, telling everyone who asked that he wanted to thank him for saving his life. Harry had warned the whole of Gryffindor House about Karkaroff, and the entire House kept an eye at Durmstrang's Headmaster. Gradually Ravnclaw, Hufflepuff and even the Slytherins realised that there was something wrong. The Gryffindors wouldn't be this careful around someone without a very good reason. The Durmstrang students had begun to mistrust their own Headmaster. And those students that had been placed in Gryffindor, even went as far as to refuse to talk to him when he came over to them. Everyone kept three feet away from the man. Minimum. The teachers had no idea what was going on, and were trying to do something about it, but to no avail. The Elves, who could read the kids minds, also kept away from Karkaroff. Only Krum, Kovavov and a couple of others gladly talked to the man whenever they wanted.  
  
"Oh, you are a good lad," Harry heard Karkaroff say to Krum once. Then he patted the Bulgarian Seeker on the head like a dog. "You wouldn't turn on me for the world."  
  
Harry snorted. Krum would gladly turn his own mother over to Voldemort if he could gain power on it. The Bulgarian Seeker was a perfect Slytherin. That's why it buggered Harry that he had been placed in Ravenclaw. Tessa, and the rest of the Ravenclaw Phoenix Agents, didn't have much on him. Every time they thought that they had something, that proof was ruined by Krum's alibi, and there always were more than a dozen witnesses that could back up Krum's story if he needed it, and most of those people were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
  
Christmas was coming closer day by day. And without anyone really noticing, the holidays were over them. Harry was dragged out of bed by Ron who was jumping up and down out of sheer happiness. Down in the common room Hermione was waiting. She gave him a big hug, then hugged Ron. The three of them sat down in the chairs in front of the fire, their presents on the floor beside their chairs.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed when she had opened the parcel. Harry had given her two magical bookmarks. They would change colour every hour, and would start yelling if they thought that you weren't reading the book often enough. "They are wonderful!"  
  
Harry and Ron had gotten the traditional green and maroon hand-knitted Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley. Hermione had gotten one too, though hers was light blue. All the of them had gotten nice gifts. They were just finished with the last parcel when Ginny, Fred and George came down with their own gifts. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the twins and Ginny opened their gifts. Fred and George changed jumpers, and pretended to be each other. Ginny just shook her head at them and put on her yellow one with a red 'G' on the front.  
  
Suddenly the door to the Gryffindor common room opened and in came Remus Lupin, followed by a big, black dog. The five occupants in the room just stared for a second, then they were attacked by the black dog. The dog settled into Harry's lap, nearly crushing the boy and let his tongue hang out. Lupin, the four Weasley's and Hermione laughed as Harry tried to push the dog off his lap. But the dog wouldn't budge. Harry had to settle down with the canine crushing his legs, then he had an idea.  
  
"Giri, could you help me out down here?" he called. Lupin and the dog looked at him as though he had grown another head.  
  
"Sure." The snidget replied. "This is going to be fun."  
  
Giri had been sitting under the ceiling high above Harry, and now he dived at top speed. Suddenly the black dog jumped up with a painful bark. Harry couldn't keep from laughing as the dog looked around for the attacker. Giri settled comfortably into Harry's hands and chirped happily as Harry began to stroke it. The dog and Lupin stared at the snidget. Fred, George and Ginny took this as their clue to leave the trio, Lupin and his dog alone, so they walked out of the common room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At once when the door was securely closed, the dog changed into Sirius Black. He was glaring at Harry and staring in wonder at Giri.  
  
"That hurt." Was all he said. The statement sent the others in the room into a laughing fit.  
  
"It hurt as much as when you decided that my legs needed to be crushed, Snuffles." Harry replied. His godfather had really changed from the last time they had met. His hair was clean and tied back into a ponytail, he himself was clean, and definitely not skinny anymore. He had filled out nicely, and the black Muggle clothes made him look like some kind of a Secret Service Agent. "It's good to see you again. I see that Professor Lupin has been keeping you under a strict Fattening Up Program." Harry continued.  
  
"Of course I have Harry," Lupin replied. "Didn't want him to scare you out of your minds when we visited. And please call me Remus. I am not your teacher anymore."  
  
"As you wish, My Lord." Harry said and did a mock bow. The rest chuckled. On the way to the Great Hall, Harry warned Lupin and Snuffles the Dog about Karkaroff. "Don't trust him, and keep as far away from him as you can. He could be carrying a portkey, ready to throw it at you if you don't put a Repelling Shield Spell on yourself." Harry finished with that.  
  
"You are right Harry," Lupin said. "After this Rex Chase guy saved Snape the Dark Lord's been on ultra-high alert. If you could wait for a second for me to put up the shields around myself and Snuffles?" the trio nodded and stepped back. Lupin took out his wand and drew a rune in the air. It glowed golden for a second before it melted out into a shield that surrounded the werewolf. Then he did the same over the dog. "There, all done. Now, how about breakfast. That actually isn't burned." The last thing was said with a glare at Snuffles. The dog glared right back and growled. Harry, Ron and Hermione were chuckling to themselves. Apparently Sirius' cooking abilities were worse than they had thought. The four of them entered the Great Hall and everyone sat down at the Gryffindor table, the girls cooing over Snuffles, who didn't seemed to mind the attention.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between those two? Please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
lollipozz, Lady FoxFire, Sev Rickman, Miranda Flairgold, krystaldragon, libertygrl413, howling wolf, Ashley, Calistal, jake potter, Zaln, Naia, Eve Larne, Korinna Myorin, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Lily Evans, Mistress Creasacre, Jeah, aqualaria, Angela, Jet Phoenix,  
  
IMPORTANT: I fear that someone has managed to hack into my computer, but I'm not sure. So from now on if anyone of you get rude e-mails and their kind from my address, please do not think that I sent them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 15. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Fifteen-  
  
  
  
"They are finally gone!" it was the first thing Blaise said as she entered the secret room opposite Sir Cadogan. Potter looked up in amusement, then went back to writing something. Most of the other Phoenix Agents were already there.  
  
"We noticed Blaise," Tessa replied looking up from her book. "It's been extremely quiet since the Durmstrang students left, and we don't have to worry about Karkaroff cursing us anymore either."  
  
"A blessing in disguise!" DiAngelo commented from his spot by the fireplace. "Oh, and Harry," he continued turning to the Gryffindor. "The rest of the agents won't be coming, they are checking the House Common rooms from top to bottom just in case."  
  
"Wise," Potter replied. "Well, then the meeting can begin. Anyone got anything?"  
  
"Yeah, not a trace after the Phoenix Agent," Maxine said. "Not among the Slytherins anyway."  
  
"Nor the Hufflepuffs." Hazel Jones said not looking up from his book.  
  
"Nothing in Ravenclaw." First-year Pax Wat supplied.  
  
"And nothing in Gryffindor as you know Harry." Kitty added.  
  
"Good job everyone," Potter said. "We're already halfway to finding the person."  
  
"Potter, have you had one time too many encounters with the Dark Lord?" Blaise asked. "We don't even know where to start searching!"  
  
"That's were you're wrong Zabini. We have ruled out the students, and besides us who are the only other witches and wizards that live inside Hogwarts?"  
  
"The teachers?"  
  
"Precisely." Potter said. "A couple of days ago I overheard Madisa talking to Cassar and Imir. She didn't mention the Order of the Phoenix directly, but she might as well have."  
  
"What did she say then?" Angelina asked.  
  
"She said, and I quote, 'by the Phoenix himself', then she attacked a sandwich."  
  
"The members of the Order often swear by the Phoenix," Tessa told the Gryffindor. "No one knows when the Agents started with that, and no one knows why they started with it. Rumour is that the one who came up with the idea for the Order was named Orion Phoenix."  
  
"Others say that Orion Phoenix could see phoenixes appear over the heads of those who in the end became the first Agents of the Order." DiAngelo added. "They also say that he could turn into a phoenix, something that only Merlin himself could do before him."  
  
'I just love it when they are talking about something I did. It's so... touching.' The voice in his head sniffed a couple of times.  
  
'Back up! What do you mean by 'something I did'?' Harry asked.  
  
'Oh, didn't I tell you? I am the one who planted the whole idea about the Order of the Phoenix into Orion's head, who later became the first leader of the Order. I am so proud of myself!' the voice sniffed again. It sounded close to tears.  
  
'Should've known that you would've been involved in that. You're that old?' Harry asked.  
  
'You're talking to someone who has existed since the universe was created.' Came the reply.  
  
Harry didn't answer the voice. It had just given him some valuable information about itself, something Harry had been trying to trick it into since it had decided that his head was a nice place to inhabit. He suddenly realised that Zabini had been talking for quite a while, and now was asking him, and the others in the room, a question.  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch that Zabini," Harry said. "Could you please repeat it?"  
  
"I say that we go and confront Madisa right now," the Slytherin said. "I hate not knowing if she is a Phoenix Agents or not."  
  
"You need evidence to do that Zabini, and right now we don't have a thing." Harry countered the statement. "I know that with all the Elves around it's hard to keep up your mental shield, but try to hang in there for another few days."  
  
"What's happening in a few days?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Something that will lift all our spirits." Harry replied secretly.  
  
"Oh great, now I have to know what he is talking about!" Zabini said. "You said that just to make me curious!" she accused the black-haired boy.  
  
"Of course I did, my dear. There wouldn't be any fun without it," came the sly reply accompanied by a mocking bow.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Thank you, I do my best you know."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Watch it Zabini." Harry warned her. "Now anything else I need to know about?"  
  
"Well, not really, though there is something going on in Hogsmeade." Maxine said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. This could not be good news.  
  
"You know Samantha who works in the robe-shop? Well, she is my cousin and she told me that several Elementals have checked in at the Three Broomsticks. They've been there for a week now, and from what my cousin tells me, all they do is walk around the town, or stare at their element for hours as though it could talk." Definitely not good news.  
  
"Elementals can talk with their element Maxine, so they probably do talk together." Harry rubbed his eyes. Playing the Big Game was annoyingly tiresome. "If there's nothing else, lets head back to our common rooms. There's nothing we can do right now."  
  
The Phoenix Agents nodded and they left the room, Sir Cadogan closing the door after them and wishing them good luck on their next crusade.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blaise checked yet again if her wand was where it should be, put on her black coat and sneaked out of her dormitory, and easy thing to do due to Pansy's snoring. She tiptoed through the empty common room, through the corridor, up the stairs, and finally out of Hogwarts. Earlier that same day, she had found a note in the book about dragons that she had borrowed a couple of months ago. It told her to wait by the old graveyard in the Forbidden Forest. The note didn't have any real signature, but a lightning- bolt was drawn at the bottom.  
  
Blaise hurried off through the forest, listening carefully after sounds that did not belong to her. Just before she had entered, she had cast a Silencing spell over herself, that meant that the only sound that belonged to her was her breathing. There, just ahead and around that bend was the old graveyard. No one knew why people from Hogsmeade had stopped to use it countless generations ago, and those who knew refused to talk.  
  
The church was old, the white paint was falling off in numerous places. The two windows facing the road were shut tight with half-rotten boards nailed atop. The door between the two windows was completely rotten and was hanging inwards on the top hinges. The tombs on her left and right side were bathed in mist, and the only thing that stood between her and them was a low, little stone wall that could fall apart any second. In sum: this was not a Sunday picnic.  
  
Blaise stopped right before the few steps up to the door of the church, and looked around. She couldn't hear or see anyone, only the tombs and the mist that was weaving its way between them like a snake. The Slytherin girl took a look at her watch. Half past twelve. Whoever sent her the note should've been here by now. If the person didn't show up within the next few minutes, she was going back. She wanted to meet the person, hear what he or she wanted to say and go home to her bed. Actually she wouldn't mind skipping straight to the 'go-home-part'.  
  
'I shouldn't have come.' She thought stomping her feet to keep warm. 'I should not have come. This was a bad idea. Curse my curiosity. This will not end good, nope, not good at all.'  
  
Blaise didn't know that she was watched by a pair of unnaturally green, piercing eyes. The shadowy creature easily crept from one tomb to the other, closely followed by a black, catlike beast. Neither of the two made any sounds, nor did Blaise see them. The catlike beast looked up at the tall figure walking beside it, but the figure shook its head in silent denial. No, not yet. A cold wind swept over the unnaturally quiet place, picking up dry leafs and loose snow, making them dance together over the road back to safety. Back to Hogwarts.  
  
'That's it.' Blaise thought angrily. 'The guy isn't going to show up! I'm going back to Hogwarts. What a waste of time!'  
  
"Leaving so soon?" the voice turned her blood to ice. Blaise turned and found herself looking at a vampire. He had light-brown hair, reminding her of Professor Lupin a few years ago. The eyes were sea-green, and glowed in the moonlight. He was tall, well build, and, she noticed, very handsome. He smiled evilly, thereby showing his white fangs. That broke the spell. Blasie turned and ran. Not the smartest thing to do, but it was all that was on her mind at the moment. Get out of the cemetery, for heavens sake! Suddenly he was standing in front of her, blocking her path. "But the party hasn't started yet." He continued as he took a good hold of her arm. "And you are the prime guest."  
  
Vampires began to appear from everywhere. They jumped up from the ground and out of the tombs, they floated in the air like ghosts and were drinking each others blood. The younger vampires, nearly fledglings, crowded around Blaise and the vampire that was holding her. They touched her hair, skin, coat, and anything else they could reach. Some had started a great bonfire and were feeding the hungry, orange flames with more wood. Blaise suddenly realised she was led towards the fire, and began to fight with all her skill. She even used the small amount of wand-less magic she knew, but nothing helped. These were not the same kind of vampires she had encountered before. This group didn't let the thirst for human blood enslave their mind. The vampire that still had a grip on her stopped right in front of the fire. Drums sounded from somewhere in the crowd, and the vampires began to dance around the bonfire in a wild, primitive dance, jumping up and town, turning around and all the while only one name was on everyone's lips.  
  
"Sarine, Sarine, Sarine!"  
  
The vampire that had been holding her, let go and retreated a few steps into the black crowd that was gathering behind him. The drums continued to sound and the fire continued to burn, but else the cemetery was quiet. Blaise watched the vampires carefully, well aware that they were trying to get through her mental shields. She pushed them back, one after one, and at the same time gave them a huge headache with the force she used behind her counterattacks.  
  
"Now," the brown-haired vampire began. "I'm going to give you a choice, mortal. Join us, and become one of us. An immortal, living forever. Something not even the Dark Lord will be able to. He doesn't see that the easiest, and possibly the only, way to immortality is through us vampires."  
  
"What if I don't want to join you?" the proud Slytherin girl asked. Anything to stall out the time. Was that a movement she saw there? There it was again!  
  
"Then, I'm afraid my dear, that you will not survive this night." The vampire was about to say something else, when a laugher cut him off.  
  
"Oh, this is so cliché!" everyone turned towards the sound. There, on an empty tomb, sat Harry Potter laughing so hard that he was in danger of falling off his seat. The green-eyed, black-haired Gryffindor took one look at the perplexed vampires in front of him, and cracked up again. "What do you vampires do all day long? Sit around and read the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice? This reminds me so much of the scene under the Les Innocents cemetery. Oh, don't mind me. Please, do go on with the show. I need a good laugh."  
  
"Get him!" the brown-haired leader yelled.  
  
Harry smiled evilly, his eyes lit with a strong fire. He just sat there calmly, waiting for the first vampires to get close enough. And then suddenly the two first vampires went up in flames. It went too fast for anyone to see. One second they were there, in the next they were replaced by some oil-like stuff on the ground. Ten vampires were killed this way before they understood that if they continued attacking like that, none of them would survive. Harry was still sitting there with the evil smile on his face, the firelight dancing on his features making him look like the Death itself.  
  
'Those vampires really need to chill off.' The voice was back. This time Harry didn't even bother to roll his eyes. He was getting used to it. 'Now, listen to me this time Harry. Do as I say, and everything will turn out good in the end.'  
  
'What end do you mean?' Harry asked. 'Mine or the worlds?'  
  
'Shut up and do as I say. Now, here's what you're going to do.'  
  
The vampires had completely forgotten about Blaise. She watched as they circled the tomb were Potter sat, getting bolder for every passing minute. Potter just sat there, not even blinking. He didn't do anything when one of the younger vampires threw as tone at him, nor when another one got close enough to touch him. He didn't attack them when they started to tear at his clothes and his hair, trying to make him fall over. It was as though he was made out of stone and was a stature on the tomb. One vampire took his glasses and broke them into pieces. Then suddenly all of them attacked.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? A nice little cliffie now and then won't hurt anyone. Please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Paladin Steelbreaker, Sev Rickman, aqualaria, Naia, Beldin325 and krystaldragon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter 16. I hope that you like it as much as the last one and please review.  
  
-Chapter Sixteen-  
  
  
  
The vampires were attacking and Potter did nothing to stop it, just sat there acting as though he was blind and deaf. Blaise looked around, searching for something she could use. The fire behind her crackled and an idea popped into her head. She picked up a burning log and threw it with all her might towards the attacking vampires, hoping that it would work. The log landed in front of the vampires and they stopped at once. Blaise quickly took another log and threw that too. The vampires scattered. The third log never left her hand. The vampire-leader had gripped her in a death grip, and glared over at Potter.  
  
"One more trick, even as much as a move, and she's dead!" he yelled.  
  
Potter's evil grin returned full force. He jumped off the tomb, and suddenly the vampire let go of her, howling like a wounded beast. Blaise ran over to where Potter was standing then turned to see what was going on. Several huge black creatures had attacked the monster. Before she could see what happened next Potter had put her on his Firebolt, and was flying towards the school. Blaise had to hook her arms around him as not to fall off. The speed was incredible, and what seemed like only seconds later they landed on the front lawn of the school.  
  
'So this is what it feels like riding a Firebolt.' Blaise thought to herself, then looked up into Potter's face. His face was expressionless, but she got the feeling that he was very angry with her, and it made her feel like a little girl again.  
  
There was a long silence, before he broke it.  
  
"I would have thought that as a Phoenix Agent, you would have more brains than to go out to the old graveyard alone, and, not to mention, in the middle of the night." His voice didn't express any anger, only disappointment, and that made Blaise feel even worse. "You were lucky that I saw you go out of the school, or you would've been sacrificed to the vampires' Blood God." He stopped, giving her an opportunity to defend herself, which she didn't. "May I look at the note." She looked up in surprise. How in heavens name did he know about it?! But he just stood there, waiting patiently for the note. In the end she dug it out of one of her pockets and handed it to him. Potter studied it for a minute then took out his wand, and tapped the parchment, mumbling something Blaise didn't catch. "As I thought." He muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What is it?" she repeated.  
  
"Nothing," he replied folding up the note and putting it one of his pockets. "Now, what do you say about getting back to bed? The classes tomorrow should be interesting, don't you think?" Cursed Potter was back to his annoyingly polite, mysterious self.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked. "Don't tell me that you're a Seer too!"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear," Potter replied as they walked back towards the school. "I have about as much abilities in that field as Trelawney does, and that's saying something. No, I was talking about the Defence class. Madisa didn't tell us what was going to happen, and that alone tells us that it's something big."  
  
Before Blaise could reply he was gone up the stairs on his way to the Gryffindor common room. She glared at his retreating back until he was out of sight, then headed to her own common room.  
  
'He told me that just to annoy me. Now I can't stop wondering what's going to happen tomorrow in Defence.' She thought angrily. 'Curse him!'  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next day Harry knew that Zabini was glaring at him. It was quite funny to tell the truth. The voice in his head had woken him up and had told him to go to the old Hogsmeade graveyard, and to call a couple of the leyries, saying that he would need their help. Harry had done what the voice had said, and it had turned out to end better than he had thought.  
  
One: the leyries had decided that they weren't going to be actively joining the war against Voldemort, but if he called for them they would see what they could do to help. And if any of them came across a Death Eater, that wasn't a spy, they would shred the man to pieces. And two: he now knew what to do with Zabini and her family when all this was done, where to send them at the end of the school year, what jobs he was going to get them, the new names, and so on and so on. In sum the situation was beginning to brighten up somewhat.  
  
'Careful Harry,' the voice said suddenly. 'Don't forget the Elemental Guardians in Hogsmeade, the new Phoenix Agent, the idiot Fudge-'  
  
'Alright, alright! I get it! Don't slack up before everything is finished, or you'll do some serious mistakes. Isn't that how the saying goes?'  
  
'Something like that, yeah.' The voice replied. 'Oh, and one more thing.'  
  
'What now?'  
  
'Dumbledore's an Elemental Guardian, and he's going to summon you to his office today. I don't know why, so don't ask. Have a nice day.' With that the voice was gone.  
  
'Spoilsport.' Harry thought as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Could you pass the marmalade?" he asked Neville who was sitting on his right side. The other boy nodded and handed Harry the bowl. "Thanks. So Neville, what do you think about all the Elementals down in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. Neville stiffened before forcing himself to relax.  
  
"Well, they don't seem like a friendly lot," the prefect replied. "But it is a bit weird that the Fire Elemental and the Earth Elemental aren't at each others throats."  
  
" 'er's a 'ought," Seamus said then swallowed his food. "What if they control more than one Element? Like if you controlled a bit of Fire, Harry, then you could also control a lot of Water to even things up, right?" he said all this using his knife to emphasize his point.  
  
"But what if they can control equal amount of each Element?" Hermione asked joining the ever-growing discussion.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean that they couldn't be that strong Elementals?" Ginny suggested. "Flitwick told us today that each wizard and witch have a certain limit when it comes to how much magic can dwell inside their bodies."  
  
"That's true," Hermione said. "Only the Lords of the Light have no limit, well, almost no limit."  
  
"Lords of the Light?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Honestly, you don't read anything. And you spent all those days in the library! A Lord of the Light is a wizard that is destined for something great, and that will go down in history. Of course, there could also be Ladies of the Light too."  
  
"But those Elementals in Hogsmeade," Ron pressed. "I really don't like them, they seem so freaky. I mean it's as though they use their powers only for hurting people. I saw them surround Morion a couple of days ago, and start to question him. The Elf refused to even open his mouth! In the end he got so angry that he used the powers he got when he became a paladin for Kamoc, their Air God, and blew them to the other side of the street."  
  
"Really?" Dean asked. "I've never seen an Elf that angry."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to see one either." Ron replied. "It's not a pretty sight."  
  
Harry pulled out of the discussion without anyone noticing. He had to talk to Maxine, know exactly what her cousin had told her. When an Elf got that angry that he used his powers, especially in human territory, there was good reason to worry. And he was thinking about Seamus' Multiple Elemental idea. He wondered why he hadn't thought about his being able to control so many Elements before. He guessed he had thought that it was natural.  
  
"We've got to go," Hermione said, "or we'll be late for class."  
  
"Coming!" Ron and Neville chorused like the Weasley twins tended to do. The rest of the table looked at them. "What?" they also said at the same time, then looked at each other.  
  
"That's it!" Fred said jumping up from his seat further down the table. "You two are stealing our job!"  
  
"Officer, arrest them!" George said and Lee stood up, transfigured his black, pointed hat into a police-cap, conjured a couple of handcuffs and a whistle and began to chase Ron and Neville, yelling for them to stop in the name of the law.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched as the two prefects were chased down the corridor, and towards the Defence classroom. The laughter from the Great Hall could be heard several corridors away, and Harry picked this moment to send a note to Maxine. No one would notice, and if they did notice they would forget it within the first five seconds after seeing it. That was, everyone except Maxine herself.  
  
Harry suddenly realised that they were a few steps away from the Defence classroom. And as he entered, he broke out into fits of laughter. Ron and Neville were both wearing handcuffs, one part around their wrist the other around the leg of a table, on top of that the cuffs were magical and they couldn't use magic to get them off. The cuffs would let go of them in of their own record in another twelve hours, when the spell wore off.  
  
"Don't just stand there and laugh!" Ron said angrily. "Get this thing off me, and help me plan revenge!"  
  
"I have no idea what to use." Hermione replied.  
  
"Here, let me handle this," Harry walked over to the two boys and the kneeling girl. "May I use one of these?" he asked, gently taking one of Hermione's hairpins. "Thank you." He continued before she could answer. He sat down on his heels beside her, and started to work on Ron's handcuffs first. It took a couple of tries before the cuff disappeared into thin air, then Harry turned to Neville and did the same thing. Soon both boys were free.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ron said while sitting down in the front row.  
  
"Yeah," Neville added while he massaged his wrist. "I just hope that you don't become a burglar. If you did, then nothing would be safe."  
  
"You should say that to the Weasley twins, I got the idea from them." Harry replied as he sat down beside Neville. Hermione was sitting with Ron. "Now, where is Professor Madisa?"  
  
The rest of the class had arrived by this time, and had settled down, waiting for their very late Professor. After five minutes of nothing happening and no one appearing, the students began to talk and gossip. Lavender and Parvati offered to predict anyone's future for five knuts. Dean was arguing with Seamus about soccer, Ron and Hermione were discussing The Hobbit, which Ron had just finished, and Neville asked Harry questions about different duelling techniques. Just then Madisa came hurrying into the room, her arms full of parchments and books. She dropped everything on her desk and then turned to the class.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, something important came up. Now, today we're going to have a little test so that I can see what you remember from the previous years. Oh, and Harry, could you come up here please?" she sat down at her desk and began to sort out the things she had dropped there. Harry looked quizzically at Ron, Hermione and Neville before he went up front. Madisa didn't look up at him, neither did she say anything. Then suddenly, faster than could normally be possible, she had her wand out and was pointing it at Harry. But Harry also had his wand out and was pointing it at her, straight between the eyes, a curse ready to be shot if needed. The Professor looked surprised at the wand in front of her, then at Harry and smiled. She put her wand away, and Harry followed the example reluctantly. He didn't want to take any chances. "Very good Harry, I didn't even expect such a fast reaction from you."  
  
"You've got to be fast if you want to survive an encounter with the Dark Lord." Harry growled back. "What was that for anyway? Trying to give me a heart-attack?"  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see you," Madisa said sitting down again. "He will explain everything. The password is Blood Pops." Harry nodded, collected his things and headed out the door. Before he could close it however, Madisa's voice by his ear stopped him. "And tell the 'king' that I would really like to speak to him tonight. At the top of the Astronomy Tower at one am."  
  
"Why do you think I know how to contact him?"  
  
"Professor Snape really should put up better wards around his office, don't you think?" came the sly, low reply.  
  
'That was a really bad move, my dear Professor,' Harry thought to himself as he walked towards Dumbledore's office. 'Now I know for sure that you are the Phoenix Agent that we're looking for.' An evil, devious, small sly grin spread over his face. After he had first heard Madisa talking about the Phoenix, and had known what to look for, Harry had quickly discovered that the two of them seemed to pass each other in every corridor, even if she had been going to other way. And when he had been spending all those days in the Library, she had entered when he had, and had left when he had. When you know what to look for it was really easy to discover that you were being shadowed.  
  
Harry wiped the grin off his face, told the gargoyle the password, and entered. He climbed the spiral staircase, and stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked and waited.  
  
"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from within.  
  
Harry went inside and closed the door after himself. When he looked up he saw that the four paladins were there, along with Minour.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes," the old Headmaster replied in a businesslike tone. "Ever since school began we have been keeping an eye at you, Harry. And from what we have seen, you are doing fine. Even better than fine, if we can judge by you grades and performance in class. Your grades are on the verge of rivalling Ms. Granger's. So we have a proposition to come with. If you want Harry, we can arrange that you get extra classes in duelling, potions and healing."  
  
"But why me?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't Hermione be better suited to get extra lessons? She is the best witch in our year after all, and probably the best witch in the whole school."  
  
"Harry, I know that you don't want to be special, or singled out, but with the Dark Lord on the rise, don't you think that these abilities would be useful?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought it over. He could heal very well, possibly better than an average Medi Witch, he knew he was rivalling Dumbledore in the duelling department, but he still had problems with harder potions that they never taught at Hogwarts, if you wanted to learn how to brew Veritaserum, you could go at a Potion Making Course. But if he wanted potions, he'd have to take the other two things too, and that meant that he had to put on acts, pretend that he knew less than he actually did and be very, very careful that he didn't slip up under a lesson, and use curses or moves that they hadn't learned yet.  
  
Harry debated with himself for another while, then looked Dumbledore straight into the eyes.  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
"Well, lets see," the Headmaster said happily. "How about Potions first thing after breakfast on Sunday with Professor Snape, Duelling with Professor Madisa after lunch, and Healing with Madame Pomfrey after dinner. Is that agreeable?"  
  
"I think I could fit it into my busy schedule," Harry said in a serious tone, "which is mostly occupied by getting away from the Dark Lord, but that is another case." He added. Dumbledore smiled while the Elves chuckled.  
  
"Alright, you start next Sunday at eleven."  
  
Harry nodded and left the office. He looked at his watch. Great, he had just enough time to get to the room opposite Cadogan for his meeting with Maxine, and after that it was straight to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry hurried through the corridors, taking shortcuts and secret passages that had never been shown on the Marauders Map. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The Marauders Map! Crouch had taken it last year, and he still hadn't gotten it back.  
  
'Oh, put yourself together Harry,' the voice said. 'We are going to get the Map back, but not just yet. Now get to that meeting with the Slytherin first-year. I want to know what she has to say about those Dark Elementals.'  
  
Harry began to walk again, trusting the voice about the Map. When he arrived at the meeting place, he found Maxine already there waiting for him. Harry opened the secret door, let the small girl go in first, and closed it after himself.  
  
"So, what is it this time?" Maxine asked.  
  
"Tell me exactly what your cousin told you. Every word might be important." Harry replied sitting down in the high-backed, red chair with the golden dragon patterns. Maxine took seat in the green couch, and turned to him.  
  
"Well, she told me that there had been many accidents since the Elementals arrived, more than usual I mean." The girl began. "You know the old widow, Mrs. Sweet? Then you know how much she loves her prize garden. Well, one morning everything, absolutely everything, was ruined. Even the little statue of the muggle-gnome was transfigured into a hideous monster. And there hasn't been one house that hasn't been in danger of burning down. Candles people swore they had put out when they went to bed, were lit again and given the blame of the fires. The water in the tanks is suddenly toxic, not to talk about the air in Hogsmeade. It's as though Muggle-cars drive there non-stop."  
  
"That's all?" Harry asked. He hadn't been to Hogsmeade for the last visit.  
  
"No, it gets worse," Maxine replied. "There's a new witch in town. Her name is Allebara Gifg. They say that she's the leader of these Elementals. But all she really does is walk around the town all day, or sit in the Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks, listening to peoples conversations."  
  
Harry sat there for a long time after the Slytherin first-year had left. He didn't even go to class or dinner. He was pondering something that Dumbledore had said at the end of last year. Better said, he was pondering a name. Arabella Figg. And if you read the first name backwards, and rearranged the letters in the last name, you came up with Allebara Gifg. Could there be a connection between the two of them?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Somewhere in between? Please tell me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miranda Flairgold, Lady FoxFire, Sev Rickman, Jeah, GEkoy, clarcke, LillSakura, aqualaria, selena(still ain't got your mail), krystaldragon, Usa Yui and Usa Kou, Stormmy, Beldin325, Sophie W., Eve Larne and ThePhoenix. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter as well as the last. And please review.  
  
-Chapter Seventeen-  
  
  
  
Madisa was waiting at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and for every second that passed she became more and more nervous. Why she had asked for this meeting was clear. She had her orders, and had to follow them. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Wasn't that how the Muggle saying went? She just hoped that Chase, or whoever he claimed to be, would listen to her and do as she told him to. She did not want to have to chase him all over the world, she had had enough of that to last her a lifetime!  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and she stood face to face with a tall, young man that couldn't be more than somewhere in his late twenties. He was dressed in black, like the first time she had seen him at Chang's trial. His arms were crossed at his chest, and he leaned slightly on the stone- fence around the edge of the Tower, waiting patiently for her to take the first step.  
  
"Rex Chase I presume?" Madisa said and he nodded. "How nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Madisa, currently holding the-"  
  
"Cut the crap Madisa," Chase interrupted, but not unkindly. "I know all about you. Don't look so surprised girl. You really think I would meet someone from the Order of the Phoenix without doing my homework?"  
  
"I guess I underestimated you, Chase," Madisa said. "But please do not call me 'girl'. I'm older than you think, and I'm definitely older than you."  
  
"How do you know?" Chase asked slyly. "You are 109 years old, how can you know that I'm not older than that? After all, you're only as old as you feel, and age is an illusion. It all really depends on how you look at it." That was something that Madisa hadn't considered, mainly because the only three people she knew about, that were older than her, were Dumbledore and that alchemist-guy Nicolas Flamel and his wife. Chase chuckled in amusement. "Now, down to business. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. And Madisa managed to put herself together.  
  
"I'm giving you a chance to join the Order of the Phoenix," she said. "If you do not, we will be chasing you around the world."  
  
"And why, if I may ask, would you be chasing me around the world? What do I have that the Order of the Phoenix is interested in?" he asked.  
  
"Your powers. You might say that you would be studied. We have never come across anyone with as much power as you have, and our scientists would kill for an opportunity to test out all of them. You would, of course, be an Agent for us." She added quickly.  
  
"Of course," Chase said. "And if I decline?"  
  
"We would, as I said, chase you wherever you would go. We cannot allow such a powerful wizard to go around unguarded, playing solo against the Death Eaters."  
  
"So you think that I would turn to the Dark when I begin to think that tricking Voldemort and his sorry excuse for an army becomes boring?" he said. "You think that I would go mad like that other wizard, Grindelwald."  
  
"Exactly, only Professor Dumbledore has managed to avoid the madness-"  
  
"And the Four Founders of Hogwarts, and Merlin." Chase interrupted.  
  
"Well, ok, them too," Madisa agreed. She was loosing her patience. "Within the Order you would by taken care off, and wouldn't have to worry about who would want to kill you next. Look, I don't know what you have Potter doing for you at Hogwarts, and I don't care as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. But I advise you: come with me, join the Order, don't run for the rest of your life."  
  
"I'm grateful for your advice Madisa, but I fear I must decline your proposal to join the Order of the Phoenix." Chase got up from the place he had been sitting, stretched and got ready to leave.  
  
"But why," Madisa asked suddenly. She was curious. "Why don't you want to join the Order? Others would kill for that opportunity."  
  
"I don't like to be a lab rat." With that he was gone into thin air.  
  
Madisa shook her head, and started on the journey to her own rooms.  
  
'Here we go again,' she thought to herself. 'The hunter becomes the hunted.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry hurried to the History of Magic classroom. He had been in the Owlery, sending a message with a school owl as Hedwig would have been easily recognisable. Harry sat down in the last available seat just as the bell went off, and Professor Binns floated through the wall.  
  
"The Headmaster has requested that we take a break from the Dwarf-wars today, so I'm going to tell you about the Bird of Death," at these words the whole class was rapidly paying attention. "The Bird of Death was first recorded to have been seen sometime in the early 12th century. It was at first only connected with the Oxenham-family, but after a while it started to show up all over the continent. Yes, Ms. Granfler?"  
  
"Sir," Hermione began. "What does this bird do?"  
  
"Every time it shows up above the head of one person, that means that that person is going to die within the next 48 hours." Everyone looked horrified at each other. "Of course, such nonsense is not to be believed. The Bird of Death does probably not exist, though a colleague of mine said that he had seen a white bird over my head the day I died." The ghost mumbled to himself, but the whole class heard it. "No such things as birds that warns of deaths to come, exists."  
  
"But why did you tell us about it then?" Parvati asked.  
  
"The Headmaster thinks that the Dark Lord might try to scare you by conjuring a white bird above you head in a duel, and thereby kill you. He wants you to be prepared. Now, take out your books please and turn to page 510." The rest of the class was as dull and boring as always, one of the students fell asleep while the rest discussed the Bird of Death in hushed tones.  
  
"That was weird." Ron said as they left Binns class and headed towards Transfiguration.  
  
"Which part of it," Harry asked. "The fact that he didn't believe in it and he's a ghost, or the Bird of Death itself?"  
  
"Both to tell the truth." The redhead replied as they turned a corner. "I swear, Binns is going more nuts for every year that passes." The rest of the class nodded in agreement as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. They sat down in their usual seats and took out the Transfiguration book from their book-bags. "I wonder what we're going to do today." The words had no sooner passed Ron's lips when McGonagall walked through the door.  
  
"Good day class," she said. "Today we're going to see if any of you have the potential of becoming Animagi, and what animal you're going to become." The whole class brightened up a great deal, even the Slytherins whom the Gryffindors shared the class with. "Now, can anyone tell me what this is?" the Deputy Headmistress took out a little crystal-ball filled with golden mist. Hermione's hand was in the air at once. "Ms. Granger."  
  
"Well, Professor, if my assumptions are correct," half the class snorted, "then that would be a Aniball."  
  
"Very good Ms. Granger," McGonagall said. "Do you also know what it is used for?"  
  
"When a person holds it, and that person has Animagi-potential, then the ball will glow golden, open up like a flower and let out the golden mist. The mist will surround the person that holds the ball completely, no one knows what happens inside the mist except the person inside it. The theory is that the person inside the mist sees his or her Animagi-shape. When everything is done, the ball sucks the golden mist back inside itself, and closes up." Hermione looked extremely proud of herself as she sat down again.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Granger," the Professor said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I'm going to pass the Aniball around, and each and one of you will hold it for twenty seconds. If nothing has happened by that time, then you pass it on to the person sitting next to you." She gave the golden crystal to Lavender as she spoke.  
  
Lavender looked eagerly and hopefully at the little crystal-ball in her hand, but when nothing happened after twenty seconds, she handed it to Parvati, who then gave it to Dean when nothing happened and her time was up. From the first second in Dean's hand the Aniball began to glow. Soon enough, as Hermione had said, the fifth year Gryffindor was surrounded by golden mist that glittered. A few seconds later the mist disappeared, leaving an insanely happy Dean bouncing in his chair.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, if I may ask, what animal did you become?" Professor McGonagall asked standing over him with pen and parchment, ready to write down what Dean said.  
  
"I was a tiger," Dean replied still jumping up and down. "A completely white tiger!"  
  
"That's a Siberian Tiger," Hermione explained. "They are on the verge of extinction."  
  
McGonagall wrote down Dean's name and last name and then his animal, then she handed the golden ball to Neville. What had happened to Dean, also happened the Neville. The Aniball glowed and surrounded him in golden mist, then the mist disappeared leaving a shaking Neville behind. Even though he had chanced a lot this year and gotten more confident, things like those that he had no control over still scared him.  
  
"So, what animal?" Professor McGonagall asked, the pen and parchment ready as ever.  
  
"A-a black panther." The terrified prefect replied.  
  
"Wonderful Mr. Longbottom," the Gryffindor Head of House said proudly. "Now, give the crystal to Mr. Finnigan please."  
  
Nothing happened while Seamus was holding the stone, and after twenty seconds he handed it to Ron. Ron was about to give the stone to Hermione when it began to glow again, surrounding him in the now familiar golden mist. A second later Ron was sitting in his seat again, looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
"I became a fox, a red fox with a silver tip on the tail." He declared proudly.  
  
Hermione literally grabbed the stone out of his hands before he could even finish his sentence. She looked eagerly and hopefully at the mist-filled crystal-ball, all but jumping up and down in her seat. Very slowly the ball opened and she was gone in the golden mist. It took some time before she appeared again, this time she looked as though she had just won the Top Student of the Year award. McGonagall came over to her, and looked questioningly at the bushy-haired girl.  
  
"An owl, a Long-Eared owl!" she squealed happily.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Granger, now could you please hand the Aniball to Mr. Potter?"  
  
Hermione realised that she still had the stone in her hand and quickly handed it to Harry. Everyone in the class turned to see what would happen. They were almost completely certain that the ball would react to Harry. After all, he was the Boy Who Lived. And they were right. No sooner than the ball had touched the skin of Harry's palm, the raven-haired Gryffindor was surrounded by golden mist.  
  
Harry was surrounded by mist, though this time it was pure white. He looked around, ready to fight if it became necessary. Harry got the feeling that he was watched and turned quickly around, drawing his wand in and elegant, deadly movement. He came face to face with a enormous winged, golden lion. It was twice the length and height of a full-grown Hippogriff, and on closer examinations he saw two huge, majestic wings sprout from its shoulder-blades. The creature lowered its head so that it came face to face with Harry, the unnaturally green eyes boring into his. It seemed to consider something about him, then nodded to itself and smiled kindly, a very weird thing to witness. Then it turned into a golden, pulsing ball of light and shot towards him with an preternatural speed. Harry gasped as the golden thing collided with his body. The whole of him was glowing golden for a moment before, suddenly, he found himself sitting at his place in the Transfiguration classroom with McGonagall looming over him, looking curious.  
  
"Well Potter, what animal?" she asked after Harry had just stared at her for a whole minute.  
  
"Oh, a kneazle." Harry replied without thinking. She nodded, wrote it down, took the golden crystal-ball from him and moved on to the Slytherins. 'Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with what I answered her?'  
  
'Oh, cheer up, it's not as it's the end of the world you know.' The voice replied smugly. 'If you had told her the truth, then you would become an even bigger celebrity, and that would have made everyone follow your every move. And that wouldn't be good for our plans.'  
  
'What kind of creature was that winged lion anyway?' Harry asked.  
  
'That, my dear pupil, is the true form of the griffin. That's what griffins looked like before wizards came along and crossed it with the Royal Eagle.'  
  
'Royal Eagle?'  
  
'Extinct, don't worry about them,' came the quick reply. Maybe a tad too quick.  
  
Harry stored the information away fro later and turned to look at the Slytherins. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle had made the stone react to them. The first one who was surrounded by golden mist amongst the Slytherins, was Draco Malfoy. After a while he was back in his seat with a surprised, but smug expression on his face.  
  
"A dragon Professor," he said, grinning evilly at the Gryffindors. "An Ukrainian Ironbelly to be precise."  
  
McGonagall nodded and wrote it down. By that time Pansy Parkingson had gotten hold of the Aniball, and was on the verge of smashing it on her desk since nothing had happened and her time was almost over. Luckily Zabini grabbed the golden ball out of Parkingson's fist right before the hot- headed girl decoded to throw it out the window. Zabini held the crystal- ball for some time before it started to glow and covered her in golden mist. When she appeared again, her face was the picture-perfect expression of surprise.  
  
"A moke." She whispered. "Imagine that! A moke!"  
  
"Be glad that you became something at all!" Parkingson said her voice full of envy.  
  
"Herm," Ron said as the rest of the Slytherins tried out the Aniball. "What's a moke?"  
  
"A moke is a silver-green lizard. It can become about 25 cm long and can be found all over England and Ireland. It can shrink if need be, thereby no Muggles have ever noticed it," the bushy-haired prefect replied not even looking up from her Transfiguration book.  
  
"You sound as though you read that right out of a book," Ron mumbled.  
  
"I did. That's how it was written, almost word for word, in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Hermione looked up from her book. "Honestly, I'm beginning to think that giving you the Lord of the Rings was a bad idea. You don't read anything else these days. At least before you would read a bit in the Defence and Charm books, to pick up a new way to curse Malfoy."  
  
"Hey, what can a boy do?" Ron defended himself. "I think you're rubbing off on me."  
  
Harry just shook his head as he watched Hermione stomp off to the Library, followed by Ron who was asking over and over again what he had done this time. The two of them were fighting like a married couple, but still loved each other. It was clear as crystal to everyone, but Ron and Hermione themselves. Too bad it couldn't be like that for everyone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was late at night, and everyone were sleeping. Just outside Hogsmeade, in the cave that had been occupied the previous year by Harry's Godfather, sat four men and two women, talking quietly together. All of them were dressed in black robes, with the hems of the neck, hands and at the bottom decorated by either clouds, plants, fire or water.  
  
"I still say we should get a hold of the Potter-boy!" a woman protested. "With our powers combined it'd be as easy as snapping your fingers." She snapped hers to emphasize her point.  
  
"You blabbering fool!" a man replied angrily. "You forget one important thing! Dumbledore is an Elemental Guardian, with all the four usual Elements, plus one that no one knows what is!"  
  
"Keep it down you two, or you're going to attract unwanted attention." A third ordered. "Now, our Lord said not to underestimate the Potter-kid, so here's what we're going to do. We'll send him a note, written in that Mudblood Granger's handwriting, and ask him to meet 'her' in the alley behind the three Broomsticks. Then we jump out and take him by surprise."  
  
"An ambush?" the voice was soft and dangerous, the hairs on the back of the six peoples necks rising in horror. "I didn't think ol' Snakeface had stooped that low. Is he scared of a mere boy now, to send you out and do his dirty work for him?" the people in the cave turned and saw a looming shadow in the entrance. One of the people, a woman, brought up her hand, orange flames dancing on her fingers. They saw a flash of jewel-blue stone- cold eyes, before everything went black. And the trouble started.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? Like it? Hate me for stopping where I did? Please review and tell me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady FoxFire, selena, Wind, Sev Rickman, Megan Potter the Chaser, Arizosa, Korinna Myorin, Beldin325, Miranda Flairgold, libertygrl413, Tinabina87, krystaldragon, XeroMercy2K, Ryshora, A-man, Gingitsune and Silver Strike, Namwolf, Paladin Steelbreaker, jadeite, Alex, Richan and Lily Evans. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the ret belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 18. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Eighteen-  
  
  
  
The cave was completely dark, and unnaturally quiet. The only sound that was heard was the six peoples nervous breathing. The person that had stood in the entrance to the cave was gone. That was even worse than to have him standing there. If there's a bee in the room, you'd like to know exactly where it is.  
  
After a while and nothing happened, the people in the room started to relax.  
  
"You think he's gone?" one of the women whispered.  
  
"Who was it?" the other woman asked.  
  
"If he was still here, something would've happened by now." One of the men provided confidently. Suddenly something incredibly warm went past him. "Jackson! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your fucking Element away from me?"  
  
"What? I didn't do a thi-" the sentence was cut of with a yelp. "Maria, call you plants back or I swear they'll be turned to dust before you can blink!"  
  
"I'm not doing a thing you moron." Came the reply. "Besides, why should I try to kill you when we have use for you? Our Lord-" her words ended abruptly, nothing else was heard from her.  
  
"M-Maria?" it was the other woman. "Come on Maria, don't play games with us. Jackson, could you lit up the cave? Jackson?" there was a panicking note in her voice. She shakily ordered her own Element, and a second later the cave was illuminated. "Oh my God!" she screeched. There were only three of them left. The other woman was bound, gagged and unconscious, Jackson and the other man were in the same state as Maria.  
  
The three of them looked around in panic, but they were the only people in the room that weren't unconscious. And they where nearing hysteria. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a white bird appeared in the middle of the room. It flew around their heads for a few rounds, gave off a sound that was incredibly humanlike and disappeared. The three people looked at each other.  
  
"The Bird of Death," one of the men whispered fearfully.  
  
Suddenly a great black thing jumped out of the shadows, and a second later the two men were either dead or unconscious, the woman couldn't determine which. The thing straightened and now she saw that it was a man, a very young man. No more than in his late twenties. He had short brown hair, and kind jewel-blue eyes. He came slowly towards her, looking concerned when she backed away.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, the voice was kind and gentle.  
  
The woman threw herself in his arms, shaking madly. She clung to him as though he would disappear if she let go. Something about him made her trust him with her life.  
  
"Don't let it take me." She whispered over and over again. "The black thing! Horrible!"  
  
"Of course not, dear," came the soft reply. "What you need now is sleep." A gentle hand was placed at the back of her skull, and she knew no more.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry levitated the six unconscious people and exited the cave. Even he was a bit surprised by what he had done. First he had scared the Elementals half to death, and then he acted nice!  
  
'To tell the truth, it was kinda fun,' he thought to himself.  
  
'It's your Slytherin-side talking, isn't it?' the voice asked, sounding worried.  
  
Harry chuckled. He began to float the prisoners towards Hogsmeade. It didn't take him long to reach the outskirts of the village, and he positioned the Elementals right outside the fence of old Mrs. Sweet's house. Harry sat down on his heels and began to search every Elemental for something useful in the fight against Voldemort. Maps, notes, anything would help. All he found was Muggle wallets, with ID's and bankcards. Suddenly something hit him hard in the side, and he was flung several feet backwards.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he looked at his hand. It was full of blood. His blood. Harry looked up and saw a witch running towards him. She was about Sirius' age, had her blond hair in a ponytail, her brown eyes glaring at him. "Oh shit!" Harry managed to roll out of the way and the Body-Bind spell hit the ground exactly where his head would've been. Harry quickly cast a few Healing spells on himself, then jumped up and faced the witch. He avoided every spell and curse she threw at him, and when he was close enough, he knocked her to the ground and snapped her wand from her hand. "Now, what the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!" he asked. "I had captured them, wasn't robbing them!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked. She looked annoyed at the fact that she was on the ground and he stood over her with her wand. Harry took out a Muggle tape-recorder from a pocket, and played off the conversation in the cave between the Elementals. The witch blinked a few times, then looked slightly embarrassed. "How could I know?" she snapped suddenly.  
  
"Next time Arabella, please don't attack until you know who's the good guy and who's the bad guy." Harry said helping her up and giving her wand back to her.  
  
She nodded, then suddenly stopped. Turning to him, she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Well, it's easy enough to figure out. Your cover-name, Allebara Gifg, is easy to see through. Get yourself a better one, or you won't survive the war against Voldemort." Harry advised, turned and started to walk the way he came.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?!" Figg yelled after him.  
  
"Rex Chase!" he replied over his shoulder.  
  
When he was out of her sight, Harry took a sharp turn and headed into the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't taken more than a few steps into the cover of the trees, before he had to hold on to a tree as not to fall. He looked down at the wound in his side. The Healing spells hadn't worked that well, and he was loosing blood.  
  
'Harry, call the leyries! Hurry!'  
  
Harry did s the voice told him to do, at the same time changing back into himself. By the time a leyrie appeared, he was laying on the ground, a hand clutching the wound. The leyrie walked closer and Harry was looking into silver eyes. The leyrie was a bit smaller than the others he had seen, and this one was completely snow-white. Harry was quickly loosing conscience and wasn't aware of anything until something watery filled his mouth. It tasted coppery. Harry's eyes opened in shock. He tried to push the leyrie away, but it wouldn't budge, and gently, but firmly, pressed the cut to his mouth forcing him to drink the crimson flood. The white leyrie took away its paw, sat down and waited for him to get up.  
  
Harry could feel himself changing. His teeth got sharper, but not bigger or longer. He could hear sounds that he hadn't heard before, and he could smell things that he hadn't smelled before. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked through something misty. Harry reached up to his face and took the glasses off. Now he could see perfectly. He had gotten night-vision. He sat up and noted that the wound had healed itself, not even a scar was left. The leyrie was watching him carefully and patiently, waiting for him to get used to his new powers.  
  
Harry took out his wand, tapped his glasses once, and put them back on. Now he could see perfectly. All he had done was to transfigure the glass of the glasses into normal glass. He looked around himself over and over again. It was incredible! In the end he turned to the waiting leyrie, and got an impression that it was amused.  
  
"-Like a cub that has just gotten its eyesight,-" it chuckled, thereby revealing that it was a female. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"-Thanks for the help.-" He said. "-If you don't mind me asking, but why are you white? All the other leyries I have met have always been black, or a really dark shade of brown.-"  
  
"-It was an accident my dear young one, that made me what I am today.-" She replied kindly. She got up and walked towards him, sitting down again when she was right in front of him. Harry sat down on his heels and looked her straight into her eyes. "-I am Arana,-" she presented herself. "-And if you ever need anything, just call me. Now that my blood runs through your veins we are bonded in life and death. The Dark Lord has no power over you since your blood aren't the same anymore.-"  
  
"-But what happened? Why did you give me your blood?-" Harry asked.  
  
"-The blood of a leyrie can heal almost every kind of wound, and we can give it to someone we find worthy.-" Arana replied kindly. "-Now, there isn't much time left, so I'll tell you as much as I can about your new powers. First: as you have noticed your hearing is much better than that of an average human. You can hear a whisper at the other side of the world, and no magic can block you out. Second: your eyesight has improved obviously, and you will be able to see the aura around people and animals if you wish to. Black means that they are evil, and grey that they aren't trustworthy. Any other colour means that they are good. Third: your speed and reflexes have increased dramatically. If you run from here to Hogwarts at top speed, for anyone else but you it will seem as though you apparated.- " She watched in amusement as Harry tried to take in the information. "-Oh, and a piece of advice,-" the white leyrie added as she turned to leave. "- Block out the voices of the world, or you'll go mad listening to them all.- " With that she was gone.  
  
Harry just stood there for a second, thinking over what Arana had said, then he decided to test his speed. He took out his wand and held it flat in his palm.  
  
"Point me." The wand turned in circle for a couple of times, before it stopped, pointing straight ahead. Harry put it away securely in a pocket and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." Then he set off.  
  
At once he could feel and see the difference. It was so easy to run and jump over fallen logs in his path. His previous full speed seemed like a slow jog now. A devious grin made its way to his lips, and a second later no normal human would have been able to see anything, only feel something rush by, like the wind. For Harry however, it was different. Everything he saw, except the things right in front of him, was blurry. Harry slowed down and stopped as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He crept into the shadows of Hagrid's Hut, then used his newfound speed to cross the lawn and get into the castle. Not many seconds later he was again in his bed, dreaming.  
  
~*~  
  
He was in a huge room that resembled the Great Hall. In the middle of the room there was a large, round stone-table with seats all around. One of the chairs was more decorated than the others and it was placed right opposite the door. Harry knew instinctively that this was where the leader of the group was going to sit. Each of the other, smaller chairs had a symbol engraved on the back. On some there was a snake, others an eagle, another group had a badger, and other again a lion. There were other animals too. The high chair opposite the door had all of them, plus a phoenix.  
  
Harry was just wondering if he had ended up in a meeting-room inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, when the huge, majestic wooden doors opened and people began to enter. At first there was no one he recognised, and that almost convinced him, but then he spotted Severus Snape walking in, as always glaring at anyone who dared to come closer than three feet. After him followed several faces that Harry knew. Among them were McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius and the witch he had met earlier that evening, Arabella Figg. Dumbledore entered last, and closed the doors after himself. The old Headmaster took the last remaining seat, the chair opposite the doors, he sat down first, then everyone else followed.  
  
"Welcome to the fifth meeting of the RAV since the Dark Lord was resurrected." The old mage greeted everyone. "Before we do anything else today, we have to initiate two new members. Gus, could you bring them in?" A tall man in his late forties, stood up nodding, and left the room. "I want you to welcome Ms. Fleur Delacour and Mr. Viktor Krum into our group of merry men." Most of the people present rolled their eyes at Dumbledore's poor excuse of a joke, but stopped when the doors opened again and Gus came in followed by Fleur and Krum. The two teenagers stood in front of the table, while Gus went back to his seat. Suddenly the phoenix on the back of Dumbledore's chair became alive, and flew into the air while singing. It was white in colour. It flew over to Fleur and Krum and circled their heads a couple of times. Then it flew back to Dumbledore landed in front of him on the table and nodded its head twice. "Welcome to the Resistance Against Voldemort." The Headmaster told the two teens, and two new chairs appeared. "Now, to our first-" he was cut short as Figg's hand flew into the air. "Yes, Arabella?"  
  
"I had a run in with a guy named Rex Chase earlier this evening in Hogsmeade." She said. "He took care of those annoying Dark Elementals. I wonder why the Elemental Masters haven't done anything about the situation."  
  
"That was going to be our first case here tonight," Dumbledore said. "Rex Chase. What do we have on him so far?"  
  
"Nothing much really," Remus replied. He waived his wand and a very thin yellow folder appeared in front of him. "We know his name, his hair colour and all that, know that he's somewhere in his late twenties, and apparently he fights for the Light side. But besides that..." Harry's old Defence teacher let the sentence die out and shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Well, we know that the Order of the Phoenix only has the same things as we do, so it's not too bad." Gus said. "However they have already made their move," he continued. "They offered Chase a position in the Order, but he declined. He values his freedom more than to be a member of an infamous Order."  
  
"That means that neither Voldemort nor the Black Snakes Order will be able to persuade him to join them," Snape spoke up. "But will we?"  
  
"Probably not, but it's worth a shot." This came from Sirius.  
  
"But 'ow zo we contact 'im?" Fleur asked. She was still uncertain about her rank in the Resistance.  
  
"Potter knows how to contact him," Snape replied. "He has been running some errands for Chase ever since school started."  
  
"I'm worried about him." Sirius said. "How can we know that Chase isn't controlling him with Imperius or something?"  
  
"Because Harry can throw off the Imperius easily." Dumbledore replied. "Alright. Severus, since you have been dealing with Chase before, you will have to ask Harry to contact him."  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow after his extra Potion lesson," Snape said. "That is, if he doesn't blow himself up." The comment made Sirius glare at him, and Snape shot back a smug smile.  
  
'Is that so?' Harry thought angrily. 'Well, we'll see who blows up first.'  
  
'Easy Harry,' the voice said in amusement. 'If you don't control yourself, you'll appear to them as a ghost. And I don't think your godfather would take that nicely.'  
  
"To other things," Dumbledore interrupted Snape's and Sirius' staring contest. "What are we going to do about Minister Fudge?"  
  
"Hang 'im!" Harry followed the voice and was met with the sight of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody sitting right opposite Dumbledore, with his back to the doors. "That old blabbering fool has forgotten the Auror's first rule: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
  
Several people in the room jumped and glared murderously at the ex-Auror. The people sitting closest to Moody had covered their ears with their hands right before he had yelled, and were now looking at the others, silently asking if it was safe to uncover their ears. Snape was massaging his temple. By the expression on his face, Harry guessed that the Potion Master was asking himself how in heavens name he had ended up in a group of lunatics. Krum was silently watching everything, and had only flinched slightly when Moody had yelled. He didn't look uncomfortable at all. It was as though he had been on meetings similar to this one before. He looked too confident to be a new member in the Resistance.  
  
"I agree Alastor, but if we did that then the whole Magical World would be in uproar, making it even easier for Voldemort to take over." Gus said.  
  
"Bah! You've become softer since I last saw you Mundungus Fletcher." Moody replied.  
  
"Well, marriage tends to do that to people," Mundungus Fletcher replied.  
  
"It also gives the Death Eaters something to use against you."  
  
"Is that a threat Moody?" Fletcher asked hotly.  
  
"Alright, alright, break it up you two," Remus said going between the two men who were both on their feet, glaring at each other. "Sit down both of you. You are on the same side for heavens sake. Sit!" Fletcher and Moody reluctantly sat down again. "Now, is there anything else we need to take up?" the werewolf asked as he went back to, and sat down in his seat.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the night Harry slept undisturbed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry heard Ron's footsteps outside the dorm long before he heard the door-handle being pushed down and the door opened. That gave him time enough to get dressed and grab his wand and Potion books, and then head for the door before Ron actually entered the room. The redhead looked surprised to see Harry up and about, but quickly shrugged it off, and stepped out into the corridor with his friend.  
  
"So, looking forward to the extra class with Snape?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah," those two simple words nearly gave Ron a hear-attack. "I studied late last night. This time the old greaseball is not going to get me unprepared." Harry added hastily before Ron fainted. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, fine," the taller boy replied. "Just a little misunderstanding."  
  
"If you're sure." Harry said barely keeping himself from laughing. "Lets get down to breakfast."  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at Harry and Ron when they entered the Great Hall. Somehow the entire school knew that Harry was getting extra classes, a fact that Harry was going to change very soon. The four paladins and their company had left right after dinner last night, and now the only Elf left in the whole of Hogwarts was Cassar.  
  
While he ate and when he got up to leave the Great Hall everyone were looking at Harry as though it was his death day. Harry choose to ignore it, and headed down to the dungeons. The Slytherins he passed grinned evilly to him and tried to trip him, but Harry's new unnaturally sharp reflexes kicked in and in the end the Slytherins themselves ended up on the floor.  
  
Harry coolly passed everyone, and stopped in front of the Potion classroom. He straightened up and knocked, before he entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? Like it? Please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Megan Potter the Chaser, Jeah, Dru, jake potter, Lady FoxFire, A-man, Sev Rickman, Jim, Kroinna Myorin, Confuzzler, AtieJen, krystaldragon, Richan, XeroMercy2K, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, BabyGirl76705 and Miranda Flairgold.  
  
I'm not overly happy about Krum, so I made him evil. If you don't like that then don't read this story, or the Saga. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 19. Hope you like it.  
  
-Chapter Nineteen-  
  
  
  
The Potion Master looked up as Harry entered, then looked back down to whatever he was writing. Harry calmly walked over to the desk, and stood in front of it, waiting for orders.  
  
"The potion you will be making is in your textbook, page 487," Snape said this without even looking up. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Get to it."  
  
Harry managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Some things never changed, no matter what happened. He found the right page and looked at the potion. It was a simple Healing potion that he knew well enough to brew it in his sleep. Still he took out the necessary equipment, and started working. If Snape let him keep the potion, he could send it to Zabini's parents. They would definitely have use for it. Harry made the potion without paying much attention to what he actually did. He knew that Snape was keeping an eye at him all the time, but he didn't pay it much mind, just pretended to read the directions every couple of minutes to make it look like he was doing the potion for the first time.  
  
Sooner than Snape had expected Harry was done with the potion, had bottled it, cleaned every equipment used and was ready to make another potion. Snape, to test the potion, cut his own finger with a quill-sharpening knife, then dropped two drops from Harry's potion on the wound. And to Snape's surprise, it worked perfectly. The Potion Master went back to his desk, sat down and started to write again.  
  
"Um, Professor," the ex-Death Eater looked up at him, "am I supposed to brew another potion, or am I free to go?"  
  
"Free to go and do whatever you do," Snape replied. Harry nodded, picked up his things and went for the door. He hadn't taken more than three steps, before the Potion Master called after him. "I don't suppose you could arrange a meeting between myself and Chase, Potter?"  
  
Harry had been waiting for this all lesson, and wasn't taken by surprise.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, sir." He said and left. 'And he's supposed to be an ex- spy! Even Crabbe and Goyle could've seen through that 'arrange a meeting' line. It's so old.'  
  
'I wouldn't take it exactly that far Harry,' the voice replied. 'I have serious doubts that Crabbe and Goyle could see past anything but food. By the way, what was that mood-lifter you promised those Phoenix Agents?'  
  
'Good you reminded me!' Harry said. 'All I have to do is find Malfoy, do a little baiting, and simsalabim!'  
  
'And...?' the voice pushed eagerly. 'And simsalabim what?'  
  
'You'll see,' Harry said slyly. 'Have patience.'  
  
'Why do I not like the sound of that?'  
  
Harry just grinned and went in search of the Slytherin. It was almost a pity to do what he had planned, but himself and Malfoy hadn't had a good quarrel in ages. And people would begin to get suspicious. Harry debated on how to get the Slytherin prefect angry enough to agree to his proposition. Should he trip and spill ink all over the others new robe? Hex him? Throw a book at his head and pretend it wasn't him? Harry was saved from further musings as he rounded a corner and bumped into no one other than Draco Mafloy and his two goons, sending all four of them to the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" Malfoy yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Fifteen points to Gryffindor form managing to bring Slytherins Silver Serpent to his knees." Harry shot back while getting himself up. People were already beginning to crowd around them. This was going smoothly.  
  
"What?!" Malfoy asked in outrage. "You did not bring me to my knees, Potter! I will never succumb to you and your stupid-"  
  
"Watch it Mafloy," Harry cut him off, "or I'll take points off from Slytherin house. And you know that you can't afford to loose one single point."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde cut him off.  
  
"Alright Potter, what do you want?"  
  
"A Quidditch game, to prove to you once and for all that Gryffindor has the better team."  
  
"You're on! I'll check with Professor Snape and Hooch, you with McGonagall and Dumbledore."  
  
"Deal." The two rivals turned, and walked away at the same time, none of them looking back. People were already talking about the game, were placing wagers on who was going to win, discussing when the game was going to be held, and so on. A devious, evil grin played on Harry's lips. Whether or Malfoy knew it, or liked it, he had brought Slytherins Silver Serpent to his knees.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You are mad, you know that, right?" Ron said as Harry sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table for lunch.  
  
"And why do you think I am?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Quidditch game and the Dark Lord are two things that don't go well together. Ring any bells?"  
  
"Oh, you're thinking about the World Cup at the beginning of last year. Don't worry, that's why we're checking with Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Hooch first."  
  
"You and Malfoy actually agreed on something? How long did it take you to convince him?"  
  
"Actually I didn't convince him, in fact, he was the one who brought up the teachers."  
  
"That's it!" Ron said turning to Hermione. "Do you think that St. Mungo's will take him, or is he far beyond that point?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked at Harry.  
  
"You baited him into it, didn't you?" she asked. Harry just sent her an innocent look. "Yep, there's the proof. You did bait Malfoy into it." Everyone at the table were expecting a lecture, so Hermione surprised them with what she said next. "Good job! I hope the teachers give you permission. God knows we need to lift the moral around here."  
  
Harry just shook his head smiling, while the rest of the table were staring at Hermione in disbelief. Just when you thought you knew someone they surprised you.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A half hour after dinner Harry had a duelling lesson with Madisa. He went to the Defence classroom and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" Harry entered. Madisa was putting the finishing touches to the room. All she had left to do was put a Cushioning Charm at the walls and the floor, and she was done. "Just a moment Harry," she said without turning around. "There. Now," the Professor began as she turned around to face Harry. "Dumbledore has told me in detail about all your adventures, Harry, and it seems to me that you know quite a lot of duelling for someone your age, no offence." She circled Harry who was standing in the middle of the room, looking straight ahead at the opposite wall. Nothing in his stance told her that he was paying attention or was ready for an attack. She kept circling him. "But what do you know about Muggle self-defence?" she quickly dropped and tried to kick the teens legs away under him, but all she hit was thin air. Madisa looked up and saw the Gryffindor land gracefully a good four feet from her. "Nice move Harry. I don't suppose that you would tell me where you learned that?"  
  
"In the summer vacation," Harry replied. "My cousin was, er, advised to take some karate-lessons, so I got to go too. Handy to know, you know? The Dark Lord isn't getting me unprepared this time."  
  
Madisa nodded. She could see that logic in that.  
  
"What belt are you at?" the Defence professor asked. "Blue, Yellow?"  
  
"Actually Brown."  
  
"Brown?!" Madisa asked in disbelief, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Yeah, the Sensei thought that I could move up a bit."  
  
"A bit up my ass Potter," Madisa exclaimed. "That's bloody wonderful! Now we could skip all the boring stuff, and go straight to the interesting parts. Come on, one on one."  
  
Madisa wasn't disappointed. In the start she took it easy on the kid, but when it became apparent that Harry had in mind to kick her ass, she became angry and gradually moved up the speed. She noted quickly that he did mistakes only once, and she needed only to use a move that was completely unknown to him once, and in the next second he was using that same move against her. There was nothing wrong with his tactic either. She could clearly see that he was thinking a few moves up ahead, and always had other moves ready if the first one wouldn't work. And she could never guess what move he was going to use next. When she thought that she had him, he used a completely different move than she'd thought. A dangerous opponent in other words. No wonder that the Dark Lord wasn't overjoyed with Harry walking around alive. Suddenly Madisa found herself on her back on the floor, staring at the roof. Harry's grinning face appeared out of nowhere, his unnaturally green eyes twinkling in a manner not unlike Dumbledore's.  
  
"What?" he asked after she had just stared at him for a couple of minutes, completely ignoring his offer to help her get up.  
  
"That was amazing!" Harry's Professor said at long last. "I can see why Voldemort is afraid of you." she took his hand, and he hauled her up to her feet. "I don't think that you need further coaching in that department, so next time we'll concentrate on duelling."  
  
Harry nodded and left, heading straight for the prefect showers. He didn't want to tell it to anyone, but beating Madisa felt bloody brilliant! If he couldn't do it as Rex Chase, at least he could do it as Harry Potter. This Pretender-ability was one of the best things that had happened to him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Now, Healing is a difficult art to learn. It isn't just ability, like with charms, but also knowledge." Harry was in the class with Madame Pomfrey, and she was showing him charts and models of the human body. "I have no doubt that you learned about the human body at the Muggle school, but I want you to go over these charts and models to refresh your memory. If you're doing well with the easier Healing spells, and have a knack for Healing, then we'll look closer at the human body." The little witch continued. "I'll point at something and you'll tell me the name of it, alright? Good. This?" she pointed at two identical brown bags.  
  
"The lungs." Harry replied without hesitation.  
  
"Right, now this?"  
  
"The kidneys."  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, now this?"  
  
It went on like that for another half hour, then Madame Pomfrey taught him how to clean and heal a bigger cut. She also taught him a curse that would make the time stand still for the wounded person, so that no more blood would flow. The drawback of this charm was that it could only work on one big wound. If there were several small, deep ones the charm couldn't be used. But the good thing about it was that you didn't need a wand to cast it. It took some time until it became a second nature for Harry to do it, and by the time he finally had gotten the hang of it, the class was over. Harry picked up his things and thanked the Medi Witch, then left as fast as possible without making it look rude.  
  
'I consider myself a patient teenager, but that woman takes the cake!' Harry growled to himself. 'She treats me as though I'm six years old!'  
  
'Harry calm down, or you're going to blow the school up.' The voice said. 'She couldn't be sure about that, and everyone's got to go through the theory with flowers and bees. Some do it with their parents, you did it with the school nurse.'  
  
'You know, that sounds like something completely different than what you meant with it.'  
  
'I think I'm going to be sick.'  
  
'You think? What about me? I've got to actually listen to you.' Harry replied.  
  
'Oh, shut up!'  
  
'Witty.' The two of them continued to bicker all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Anyone who saw Harry would never guess that he had a voice resident inside his head. All they would see was a happy teenager, walking back to his dorm.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review. Also I'll be gone for a couple of days and won't be able to update.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sev Rickman, AtieJen, Arizosa, CG Anna Marie, Miranda Flairgold, Aali Lyah, Confuzzler, Zaln, Lady FoxFire(See the end of Chapter 12), ALEX, XeroMercy2K, Satans Fox, krystaldragon, coconut-ice agent h/h, unnamed, Gingitsune and Silver Strike, Bill Weasley, libertygrl413, Korinna Myorin, Sophie W., skatergirl370, Artemis fire mage of Golin, anonymous, Richan and Aurora Snidget. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: I AM BAAAAAACK!!!! Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you? Anyways, here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I seriously didn't think that this story was going to be this long... :::wanders off mumbling:::  
  
-Chapter Twenty-  
  
  
  
How in heavens name Albus had managed to persuade him to do this in the first place, was way beyond his understanding. And then the old obsolete dingbat, as Rita Skeeter so charmingly put it, had managed to trick him into taking a certain cat and grim-like dog with him. As if he needed McGonagall and Black with him on this! But Dumbledore insisted it was for safety reasons, and maybe the two former Gryffindors could figure out something he couldn't. It was good to have several peoples opinion on the same case according to Dumbledore. Well, he'd be damned if he was seen with a cat in his lap and a dog by his feet, so he had ordered the two animals to stay as far away from him as possible without being out of sight or earshot.  
  
Where was Chase anyway? He was already twenty minutes late, and Severus wasn't planning on staying in the middle of the old Hogsmeade graveyard much longer. McGonagall was sitting on one of the tombs nearby, while Black was nowhere in sight, which suited Severus just fine.  
  
Earlier that day a note had been waiting for him at his desk. It had been from Chase, telling him where and when they were going to meet. The note had combusted a second after the Potion Master was finished reading it. At first Severus had demanded someone else to go, but Dumbledore insisted upon him since he had met with Chase before. In the end the old Headmaster had won, not that Snape had had anything to say about it in the first place. He might as well have been talking to a brick wall.  
  
"I don't care what Albus says," the ex-Death Eater growled to himself. "But I'm going home!"  
  
"Leaving so soon Severus?" the Potion Master whirled around and glared into the shadows. He couldn't see anything at first, but then a form began to take shape as the person came closer. In the end the person stepped out into the moonlight, and Severus found himself yet again face to face with Chase. "I am sorry for the delay, but something popped up." Chase said in that characteristic voice that could drive everyone nuts. "Now, could your two charming friends please turn back into themselves so we can talk face to face?" Black and McGonagall stepped out from the shadows and transformed back into themselves. They looked curiously and, in Black's case, suspiciously at Chase. "May I ask why you wanted this meeting?"  
  
"We have a suggestion Chase," Severus began. "And hear me out before you make your decision. We're members of a group called Resistance Against Voldemort, abbreviated RAV. And we were wondering if you would join us?" Chase had raised an eyebrow while Severus was speaking, and was lightly leaning on a tomb.  
  
"What's the catch?" the young man asked after a while.  
  
"There is no catch." McGonagall replied. "We would just leave you alone since it seems like you're working for the Light, but if you aren't then-" she was cut off by Black.  
  
"-then we would perform the strongest Memory Charm we know off on you, after we had questioned you under Veritaserum." This was said hotly and angrily.  
  
Chase seemed amused for some reason or other, Snape noted. The man was smiling slightly while he watched Black who was trying to control himself from strangling him.  
  
"Don't worry about your godson Sirius," Chase said. "I'm not going to harm him, and I'm not keeping him under any kind of Controlling potion or the Imperius. He's doing this of his own free will. Just ask him. He has been worried since you disappeared a few days after the Christmas holidays by the way, you haven't even sent him a single note telling him that you were alright."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Black asked, all his anger gone.  
  
"I have my sources." Chase replied lightly. "Just because I'm not keeping Harry under a Control potion or the Imperius, doesn't mean that I'm not keeping anyone else under it." This was said teasingly. It was as though he was challenging them. "Now, about your suggestion Severus. I'm afraid I have to decline. I work best alone, coming and going whenever I will, taking whatever cases and missions I want to and where I'll be needed the most. And I'm not fond of having to follow someone else, I'm not that material. We will see each other again, you can count on that, but that will probably be on a mission or by a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean by 'mistake', Chase?" Severus asked, deciding to take control of the situation again.  
  
"If I don't want people to see me, they won't, but even the best slip up from time to time. Now, if that was all I'll be on my way." Chase nodded to the two Professor's and the escaped convict, then walked off into the darkness, blending perfectly with the shadows.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that he knew what we were going to ask him?" Black asked.  
  
"He probably did," McGonagall replied. "He's not stupid."  
  
"And we haven't got any new information on him," Severus said. "Lets get back to the castle before the vampires come." The other two agreed and they set off, completely ignorant of the pair of unnaturally green eyes watching them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry smiled and petted Giri. Things were going in the right direction.  
  
"That went well, don't you think?" Harry asked the snidget.  
  
"Depends on how you look on it," came the answer. "But I have to agree with you, it did go well. And that letter you received makes this day perfect."  
  
"Good you reminded me, I had almost forgotten." Harry said, and took the letter out of his pocket. It was the arrival of the document that had kept him from arriving on time. He read it over once again to be sure he remembered it.  
  
'Dear Mr Chase,  
  
We have discussed the situation amongst ourselves, taking in consideration what you told us, and have decided to give Miss Blaise Zabini a chance. The files about her that you sent us were double checked, but could not be proven to be false, so we will assume that they are real. The fact itself that a magical human being can meet our standards is quite astonishing. And not considering that we actually need one desperately, the already mentioned fact alone would have made her a strong, perfect candidate.  
  
We are looking forward to having her in our midst. Her training will begin the 1st of September next year. We will pick her up at the St. Louis Cemetery, which lies at the end of Rue Bourbon in New Orleans, the 31st of August at four o'clock in the afternoon. We hope to see her there, as this is the only chance she will get.  
  
With regards,  
  
  
  
Mariam Moon'  
  
Harry re-read the letter another couple of times, folded up the parchment, put it in one of his pockets, and apparated to his dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. He changed, brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
  
'Well, that takes care of that.' It was the last thought that ran through his head before he fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Monday went by like any other day, in other words: boring. Tuesday and Wednesday followed in the same manner. However on Thursday something interesting happened.  
  
Harry had been on his way to Hagrid to ask him a question about the Care of Magical Creatures assignment, when he spotted something huge and black at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He changed his course at once and headed that way. Either the creature was a grim, a Death Eater or a leyrie, he didn't know but was sure as hell going to find out.  
  
It turned out to be Sirius in his Animagus form, sitting there and waiting for Harry to come closer. Then the grim-like dog turned and beckoned for the teen to follow. When they were a bit further into the Forest Sirius stopped and transformed into himself again. Before Harry could say a word he was scooped up into a giant bear hug that could rival one of Hagrid's.  
  
"Um, Sirius," Harry managed to gasp out after a while. "Could, you, release, me? I, need, to, breathe!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the black-haired man let go of his godson and watched as the teen got his breath back. "I really didn't mean it, Harry. Just got a bit carried away."  
  
"A bit?"  
  
"Alright, a lot carried away." There was an awkward silence, before Sirius decided to break it. "Um, Harry, about that Rex Chase guy," he rubbed his neck. "Well, he isn't keeping you under anything, is he?"  
  
"If he was, how would I know about it?" Harry asked watching his godfather carefully. Sirius opened his mouth to say anything, then closed it seeing the logic in that question. "Don't worry about that," Harry said. "He gave me his word-"  
  
"A promise can easily be broken." Sirius cut in.  
  
"-in blood." Harry continued ignoring the older man as though he hadn't said anything at all. He rummaged around in his robes for something, praying to the gods that he had a piece of parchment with him.  
  
'Calm down Har-'  
  
'Not you again!'  
  
'Hey, you want my help or not?'  
  
'No,' Harry replied relived, he had found a piece of parchment. 'Not this time. I've got to learn how to do this on my own, don't I?' Harry quickly did some simple wandless magic on the parchment and took it out of his pocket to show to Sirius. "Here it is."  
  
Sirius took it and examined it. On the two dotted lines at the end of the parchment, in dark red, dried blood, stood his godson's name and Rex Chase. Sirius looked back at the teen who was leaning lightly against a tree- trunk. The unnaturally green eyes were watching him in a manner that could only be described as carefree.  
  
"Do you mind if I keep this for a while?" he asked. This could bring new valuable information to the RAV.  
  
"Sure, but I want it back." Harry replied. "I need it as blackmail in case Chase tries to break his promise to me."  
  
"You're talking like a Slytherin Harry," Sirius said while carefully folding the parchment. "And it scares me." He put the valuable piece of paper into his pocket.  
  
"Well, with the Dark Lord back you've got to be careful, even if it means thinking like a Slytherin." Harry replied as Giri sat down on his shoulder. Sirius glared at the bird, he hadn't forgotten the incident on Christmas morning.  
  
"Keep that thing far away from me, or a certain dog will be charged for eating a snidget."  
  
"Don't worry, Snuffles. Giri won't do a thing, he's too old."  
  
"He must've aged a lot since Christmas." Harry's godfather replied and edged away from the tiny, golden ball, carefully keeping an eye at it all the time.  
  
Harry chuckled, then suddenly became serious.  
  
"Where did you and Moony go? One day you were there and the next poof! you're gone."  
  
"Um, well, about that Harry, well, um, the... the Headmaster! Yeah, that's right! Dumbledore needed us for something secret, very hush-hush you know, and..." Sirius stopped when he saw Harry's raised eyebrow. He could rival Snape with the sarcastic, unbelieving expression that was plastered all over his face. And to the Animagi's annoyance, the little living snitch on Harry's shoulder seemed to be wearing the same expression.  
  
"Sirius," Harry's tone was pleasant and sugar-sweet, it did not promise good. "I was not born yesterday. Where did you two go?" the green eyes turned piercing, even more than Dumbledore's, and Sirius was afraid that the lenses in Harry's glasses were going to shatter any moment.  
  
The older man sighed, giving up. The kid had Lily's power to drag anything out of him with just his gaze.  
  
"We got an anonymous tip about Wormtail and some other Death Eaters, and went to check it out. It turned out to be an ambush. We started to fight, there were more of the Death Eaters but no Wormtail in sight. Then, when we had almost given up, two of the Death Eaters turned and started to attack their own. Within minutes the whole group was stunned, except the two turn- coats. Before any of us could say anything the two showed their Phoenix badges, then hurried off. Me and Moony had been hurt pretty badly during the fight, and we spent a whole week in bed."  
  
"Why didn't you owl me while you were in bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was going to, but the nurse is even worse than Madame Pomfrey, and that says something."  
  
"Why didn't you owl me after you got up then?"  
  
"I got busy. With the stupid Minister of Magic we have, well, what else could you expect?"  
  
"Alright, I accept your explanation," Harry said after a while in thought. He looked at his clock. "Holy shit! It's dinner time! Sorry Sirius, but I've got to go."  
  
"Of course, and I promise that you'll see and hear more from me in the future." Sirius scooped his godson into another hug, though being very carefully not to strangle the kid.  
  
"It's good enough to hear from you," Harry replied as he got out of the hug. "Take care and don't get yourself caught, you hear?"  
  
"I promise on my honour as a Marauder."  
  
"Oh God, now I know you're going to get yourself caught."  
  
"Hey! Off you go! Go to dinner young man, that's an order." Sirius said putting on a fake, high-pitched voice. "Take care kid." He added, turned into Snuffles the Dog and ran off into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry grinned and watched as his godfather disappeared. He could still hear, and smell the Animagi, but he turned off those senses before he got too caught up in them. Harry turned and set towards the castle, the question he was going to ask Hagrid about forgotten for the moment.  
  
'You think it was a good idea to give him the parchment-deal-thingy?' the voice asked.  
  
'Trust me on this one,' Harry replied. 'They aren't going to find any DNA that they can compare with other DNA.'  
  
'Care to explain that a bit more?'  
  
'Rex Chase's DNA and blood-type will change every minute, even change into impossible combinations, while my blood is going to be normal.'  
  
'You're getting the hang of this, buddy! I'm glad I choose you for this.'  
  
'I guess I should take that as a compliment, huh?' Harry asked, but before the voice could reply, he saw Mafloy, Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherins heading his way. He kept his expression blank and unreadable, and forced himself not to tense up. The Slytherin group stopped in front of him. "May I help you?"  
  
"I've checked with Professor Snape and Hooch, Potter," Malfoy began. "They have given their permission. Now, what about Dumbledore and McGonagall?"  
  
"I was on my way to ask them this instant." Harry replied calmly. 'There goes my dinner right out the window. And I'm hungry.'  
  
"Well, well, well," Malfoy said, an evil sneer appearing. "The high and mighty Golden Boy of Hogwarts hasn't done his homework in time." The other Slytherins in the group snickered or right out laughed.  
  
"If I might remind you Malfoy," Harry began, "we did not put any deadline on asking-the-teachers part. When did Hooch want to have it?"  
  
"In a couple of months time, when it's warmer outside, the exact date has yet to be set." The blonde Slytherin replied coldly. "However, the Headmaster, as much as I loathe to admit it, has the final say in the whole situation, so I suggest that you hurry up and ask him, that is if you don't enjoy being knocked senseless." The other Slytherins grinned evilly and cracked their knuckles. Harry just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy, or the rest of you. I'll ask Dumbledore and McGonagall when I decide to, and nothing can make me change my mind." He said, his voice dropping a few degrees. 'Why do I know where this is heading?' he asked himself.  
  
'Because Slytherins are pretty predictable most of the time?' the voice suggested.  
  
'Probably.' Harry replied. He was just planning some things he could do to this group, and get away with it saying it was self-defence, when Hagrid's deep, loud voice boomed over the grounds.  
  
" 'ey! Wha's goin' on here?!" the half-giant came over to them, and the Slytherins put on some fake innocent faces even if they had been caught red handed in the act. Within seconds most of them had remembered that they had some unfinished homework, a date or were hungry and had disappeared.  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry and Hagrid, Crabbe and Goyle slowly edging backwards.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of us Potter." The blonde teen growled.  
  
"I know I haven't," Harry replied. "We're going to the same school. It'd be kinda hard to avoid you for the rest of the year." Malfoy growled in his direction, sounding more like a lion than a snake, turned on his heel and walked off followed by his cronies, head held high.  
  
"Wha' was that 'bout?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Nothing Hagrid," Harry said. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Namwolf, cocnut-ice agent h/h, Lady FoxFire, Sev Rickman, Confuzzler, Korinna Myorin, krystaldragon, Mistress Creasacre, Arizosa, CG Anna Marie, Jim C., Kikko-chan(I do? Help, please?), ALEX, Eve Larne, libertygrl413, aqualaria, M. Black, Ashley, Beldin325, A-man, Naia and Jimmy.  
  
A special thanks to Lizeth who drew a wonderful, beautiful picture of Rex Chase. If anyone wants to see it, mail me at anis422@hotmail.com . My old address is not working.  
  
Lizeth- David Eddings is the guy who wrote the Belgariad, right? Yep! Been there, read that! The Pretender and the Profiler? Oui! Watched them both! Could I get the address to your page? PLEASE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep drawing, you have one hell of a talent!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 21. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-One-  
  
  
  
Harry knocked on the door to McGonagall's office. He had just been in the Kitchens and gotten something to eat, and to escape the literally worshiping Dobby, he had told the House Elf that he to talk to the Deputy Headmistress and had asked where he could find her. The hyperactive creature had talked so fast that Harry later had had to decipher everything Dobby had said. Instead of telling him that McGonagall was in her office, the House Elf had explained the whole goddamn way to it, of course, explained it in House Elf terms, which meant popping from one side of the school to the other. Harry had nearly lost his patience with Dobby, but had managed to look and sound polite, something that overjoyed the eccentric creature, and now Dobby was walking around the Kitchen bragging to the rest of the House Elves.  
  
"Come in!" McGonagall's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Harry entered, carefully closing the door behind himself. "Ah, Potter, what brings you here?" the Transfiguration Professor asked, fixing Harry with her stern gaze.  
  
"I am sure you already know about the bet between Malfoy and myself, Professor," Harry began politely. "And I was wondering if you give us permission to go through with the Quidditch match?"  
  
"You are of course right, Mr Potter," McGonagall replied. "I do know about the Quidditch match, and I have thought over it for quite some time now." The Professor stopped for more effect, a thing she had picked up from Dumbledore. "And I give you full permission to go through with the whole ordeal."  
  
"Thank you so much Professor," Harry said smiling. He got up and headed to the door, but before he exited, McGonagall called him back.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," the black-haired boy looked back over his shoulder. "Between you and me, and off the record: kick their ass!" Harry grinned, nodded to his Head of House and left, closing the door after him.  
  
As he walked down the corridor, heading for Dumbledore's office, Harry chuckled to himself. McGonagall was one of the strangest people he had met, even in the Wizarding world! The absolutely strangest person he had met was still Dumbledore, and Harry highly doubted that anyone could match the old Headmaster in that department. Not even if they tried.  
  
The password to Dumbledore's office had been changed. Again. Harry was sure that the old mage was trying to drive everyone, student as well as teacher, completely crazy. The gargoyle guarding the entrance just looked bored as Harry tried to guess the right password.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake!" Harry growled. His patience was running record low. "Betrie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans!" Harry yelled angrily at the gargoyle, and surprisingly it worked. 'And he doesn't even like those,' the Gryffindor thought to himself. 'I swear, Dumbledore's going more nuts for every second that passes.' Harry climbed the spiral staircase, and walked the short way to the door leading into Dumbledore's office. He knocked, waited and knocked again after a couple of minutes. When the old Headmaster didn't reply this time either, Harry opened the door and walked inside, careful not to touch any of the weird instruments scattered around the room. Fawkes was sitting on the back of Dumbledore's chair. The bird looked up at Harry, a thrill escaping it in greeting, flew over to him and settled on his shoulder. "Hey Fawkes, you wouldn't happen to know where the Headmaster is?" Harry asked softly, stroking the birds magnificent plumage.  
  
`*`I have no idea young one,`*` Harry looked a bit surprised at the phoenix, but then smiled. This talking ability was definitely something good!  
  
`*`You think it'll be alright if I wait here until he returns?`*` Harry asked the scarlet phoenix, who nodded its head, saying that it could use some company.  
  
Harry had dozed off when Fawkes clear, yet soft voice penetrated his mind.  
  
`*`Harry,`*` the crimson swan-like bird called. `*`There's something here that doesn't belong. Something evil! Wake up!`*`  
  
"Huh?" Harry jumped up, still not fully awake, and looked towards the door to the office. He could only see a blurry dark, figure, his sharpened eyesight wasn't working. 'A spell.'  
  
'And not just any spell Harry,' the voice said. 'It's the Blinding Spell, but since you had the sight of a leyrie it only blurred your eyesight.'  
  
Harry growled, drew his wand and pointed it at the person in the doorway. He let his other unnatural senses take over, and his hearing and smell sharpened. To Harry's great surprise, he could also feel where the person was. The gift was a lot like a dolphins, just that the dolphins used sound- waves to navigate underwater. Harry could do the same with the other persons magic.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry got the feeling that the other person was surprised, he could hear someone gasp then hastily run down the short corridor and down the spiral staircase. He heard the beating of wings as Fawkes took pursuit. 'What's the counter curse?' he asked the voice hastily.  
  
'It's 'Cedima', and it doesn't matter how you move your wand, just point it at yourself.'  
  
"Cedima!" Harry could both feel and see how his eyesight got better and better, in the end becoming even sharper than before. 'What the hell is going on?' he asked as he searched for his glasses, found them broken by the door, fixed them and put them back on.  
  
'Well, for every time a leyrie gets injured, the part where it got injured gets stronger. For example, if that white leyrie, Arana, broke a leg, it would take time to heal, of course, but it would become stronger than it had been before, and yet not loose its ability to move or anything.' The voice explained as Harry ran down the spiral stairs and out into the corridor, in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Point me!" he growled to his wand. It turned around faster and faster, then stopped pointing towards the Entrance Hall, and further out towards the Forbidden Forest. "Oh, great. I've probably lost whoever it was by now, but it won't kill me to try." The Gryffindor mumbled to himself and set off, careful to keep his speed to a normal human beings'.  
  
Harry ran through the corridors, ignoring the other students' curious or disapproving looks. He reached the marble staircase, and literally jumped down to the bottom, scaring the hell out of a couple of first years as he suddenly landed in front of them. Harry didn't care, he had to get a hold of that person! That person could either work for Voldemort or the Black Snakes Order, Harry didn't know which option he preferred. He suddenly found himself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, scouting inside for any movement. Fawkes landed on his shoulder a second later, and when he looked questioningly at the bird, it shook its head.  
  
`*`Nothing,`*` the magnificent bird replied. `*`He got away, whoever he was.`*`  
  
`*`Well, at least we know it was a male,`*`Harry replied, trying to comfort the phoenix.  
  
Everyone stared as Harry entered the school with a phoenix on his shoulder, but the boy in question ignored them all, and headed to Dumbledore's office again. He gave the password to the gargoyle and entered, let the spiral staircase bring him to the top instead of bothering to walk, and entered the Headmaster's office. Fawkes flew over to his perch and settled down, then the bird turned its head towards the green-eyed teen. Harry had settled down in the chair he had occupied before the attacker had appeared. His eyelids were dropping, and Harry was fighting a loosing battle. So in the end he gave in and let sleep claim him.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found himself in the same room as he had when Snape had been caught. On the throne sat Voldemort, looking thoughtful, his red eyes looking at something only he could see. Wormtail was covering behind the throne, shivering and sweating even though it was pretty cold in the room. Harry was about to take tour around the Dark Lord's Headquarters when there was a knock on the door to the left, and Riddle snapped back into attention.  
  
"Come in," the snakelike man hissed, Nagini at his feet. A reluctant Death Eater stuck his head in, then the rest of him followed. He staggered to the front of the throne and went down on one knee, his head bowed in respect. "Well?"  
  
"W-we just got news f-from the Agent at H-hogwarts," the poor man stammered. "H-he went to D-dumbledore's office, but was met wi-with the Potter-boy and D-dumbledore's phoenix. He managed to take the boy's glasses and blind him completely, b-but P-potter somehow knew exactly where your Agent was standing, it was as though he didn't need glasses from what your Agent tells us." The man stopped. He was shaking and sweating.  
  
"Well, what happened then?" Voldemort's voice was colder than ice, and the poor man on the floor began to shake even more.  
  
"T-the Agent ran, but the phoenix followed. Your Agent had just enough time to hide in the Forbidden Forest before P-potter was on his trail again."  
  
"Put yourself together man," Voldemort sneered. "You're acting worse than Quirrell. Now, do we have anything at this Rex Chase character that has been popping up far too much for my liking?"  
  
"Only that he has denied to join the Order of the Phoenix," the Death Eater replied. "And he has put your Elementals out of play. However, the rumour is that he has contact with the Potter-boy." The man dared to look up at the Dark Lord. "Y-you want us to capture him, My Lord?"  
  
"A good idea, but no, not yet." Voldemort replied. "And besides, we would have to plan carefully for this one. He has already proven himself to be a dangerous opponent. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes My Lord." The Death Eater hurried out of the room as soon as he was done with the bowing.  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord?" the pathetic, little, rat-like man stepped out from behind the throne and bowed.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to go back to Hogwarts?" the Dark Lord asked innocently and slyly at the same time.  
  
"B-back t-to H-hogwarts?"  
  
It was clear that Voldemort was fighting a strong urge to roll his eyes and bang his head on the wall. Instead he replied Wormtail with overly big patience evident in his voice, a clear warning not to act like an idiot.  
  
"Yes, back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Of-of course, My Lord."  
  
"Good, then you are going to spend a couple of weeks there. Keep an eye at Dumbledore, Potter and keep an eye out for Chase."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail replied.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? GET GOING!" the Dark Lord watched as the little man scrambled out of the room, then he rubbed his temple. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He mumbled to himself. Harry couldn't keep his laughter in, it echoed throughout the room and the castle. Voldemort jumped up, wand ready, and was searching the dark room carefully. His red eyes glowing with suspicion and hate. Harry just couldn't stop, but he had enough wits about him to change into Chase. "Who's there?"  
  
"Oh, I have to agree with you on that one, Tom." Harry replied stepping out of the shadows, knowing that the Dark Lord could see him. "You are surrounded by idiots."  
  
The Dark Lord stared at Harry for a second then put himself together. He lowered his wand-arm to his side, but didn't let go of the wand itself. Harry grinned slyly. Later he'd have to ask the voice about appearing in Voldemort's castle when he was asleep in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Rex Chase I presume?" the Dark Lord cut into his thought-process. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you face to face."  
  
"I am sure it is," Harry replied. "Really nice place you have here," he continued. "All you have to do is put up some pink curtains here and there, and worms could actually live here."  
  
"That was the last thing I needed," Voldemort mumbled. "A dangerous comedian."  
  
"What, you never read the Goosebumps-series by R.L.Stine?"  
  
"Chase, I'm giving you three seconds to make up your mind. Either join us, or die. One."  
  
"Oh great, I hate choices."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Die or be and evil bastard, what's best?"  
  
"Three! Avada Kedavra!" but even before the words had left the Dark Lord's mouth Harry had been long gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry." Someone was gently shaking him. "Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes slowly and was met by a pair of blue, twinkling eyes behind half- moon rimmed spectacles. "Had a good sleep?"  
  
"Um, yes sir," Harry replied then yawned. "Sorry."  
  
"No need to apologise dear boy," the Headmaster said as he sat down in his own chair. "Now, did you want to speak to me about something?"  
  
"Oh, yes about that!" Harry was fully awake by this time. "It was the bet between myself and Malfoy," he waited until Dumbledore nodded, then continued. "I was wondering if we could go through with it?"  
  
"Of course you can, that game will do everyone good." The old mage replied. "I will contact you and young Mr Malfoy when the date for the game has been set. Was that all?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You may go then." Harry smiled, nodded and left. He had things to do before Wormtail arrived.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it's a bit short, but at least I updated!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady FoxFire, Artemis fire mage of Golin, Confussler, Mistress Creasacre, Naia, CG Anna Marie, Eve Larne, Neo, coconut ice-agent h/h, M. Black, krystaldragon, Life, Julie Mythos, Sev Rickman, WolfMoon, A-man, Korinna Myorin, lollipozz, Xero, Namwolf, Amy, me, ruskbyte, LillSakura, Ryshora, Ashley, Arizosa, Sophie W., unknown, jeffo, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Rishi and Richan. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 22. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Two-  
  
  
  
'Hey, voice! Where are you? I've got to talk to you!' Harry yelled as loud as he could inside his own head, trying to contact the voice. Actually he had no idea how to contact it, it was always the voice who came to him, not vice versa, so he used the most logical way he could think off. Yell inside your own head.  
  
'What?' the voice snapped. 'I was just falling asleep, and then you come and yell right into my ear! Alright, what is it this time?'  
  
'How in heavens name did I appear in front of Riddle when I was actually asleep in Dumbledore's office?' Harry asked, sounding just as grumpy as the voice. At least the answers he was bound to get were worth the headache he was going to get.  
  
'When you dream you can choose whether you want to appear in front of people or not. Most wizards and witches choose not to. On the other hand, if you're not careful and someone wounds your dream-self, your body will also be wounded when you wake up. If someone kills your dream-self, well, then, you're dead and end of discussion. I want some sleep.'  
  
Harry just continued on his way. He needed a meeting with the Phoenix Agents as fast as possible, summons had already been sent out to everyone. He quickly walked to the room opposite Sir Cadogan's painting, asked the little knight to open and entered. While waiting for the Agents to arrive he sorted out what to tell them, and what to hold back. And of course there was always the fact that he had to get Zabini's parents out of the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix in a way that would be believable. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
A knock on the door told him that the Phoenix Agents had arrived. Harry put on his expressionless mask, walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood the Agents from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the others arrived five minutes later. Harry waited until everyone were seated before he began to speak.  
  
"There's a Death Eater spy in the school." He said.  
  
"Of course there is," Zabini replied. "But Snape was a doubl-"  
  
"Not him Zabini," Harry cut her off. "I'm talking about a student."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" third year Ravenclaw Fiona Trander asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not, but I do know that it's a male. After our little encounter he ran into the Forbidden Forest and contacted Voldemort."  
  
"So, we're back to the keep-ears-and-eyes-open part, huh?" DiAngelo asked and Harry nodded. "How boring."  
  
"Well, if you prefer to be shot in the back, be my guest." Harry replied coldly, his green eyes twinkling dangerously. DiAngelo seemed to shrink under the gaze.  
  
"On the other hand, we might put a Death Eater behind bars, so I guess I'm in." The Hufflepuff said shakily.  
  
"I am glad we agree," Harry replied sweetly, then turned serious. "As DiAngelo said, we're back to the watching-part. That's all for now, if anyone of you don't have anything to add?" heads were shaken all around the room. "Then the meeting has ended. Zabini, please stay behind."  
  
-------------------------  
  
She had had a wonderful day until the summon had come. Blaise had been in the library when the summon for the meeting had popped out of nowhere, and she had hurried off to the meeting-room. No matter how fast she had run, she was still the last Agent on the scene. Then Potter had told about the Death Eater spy, and everything had gone straight to hell from there. Now Potter wanted her to stay behind. Just great! What did he want this time? She watched as the other Phoenix Agents exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. Potter waited for a few minutes, before he began to speak.  
  
"There are still a few things left to be done, but most of it is finished." He said, and she turned towards him. Was he talking about what she thought he was talking about? "The names have been chosen, the jobs too. The house still needs some decorating and furnishing, but else is quite livea-" he didn't get further as she jumped up and hugged him. "Hey, calm down. We still need to get your parents out of the Death Eaters and the Order."  
  
"I take it you have a plan for that?" Blaise asked, blushing as she released him. Potter acted as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "Tell me, do you ever send something to your parents? Gifts or something like that?"  
  
"Well, I always send them a little gift on their wedding anniversary."  
  
"Perfect! And when is that exactly?"  
  
"In about a months time, why?"  
  
Potter grinned deviously.  
  
"Here's what you're going to send them," he gave her two vials. Both of them were filled with a light-blue potion. "Tell them to drink it when the time is right, and to always carry it with them. An Unbreakable charm has been put on the vials."  
  
"And how will they know when the time is right?" she asked as she put the vials away.  
  
"They will know. The king will tell them." Blasie blinked and Potter was gone into thin air.  
  
"The king of what?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'There's a rat in the house, Harry.' The voice said in a sing-song way.  
  
'About time, part two of the plan has already been staged.' Harry replied. 'Where is the little worm?'  
  
'The passage that leads to Honeydukes. Should emerge in about ten minutes.'  
  
'Good.' Harry ran quickly to the right corridor, and jumped into the shadows were he transformed into Rex Chase. He waited until he saw the statue move a bit, stepped out of the shadows, looked around suspiciously, put up the hood of the cloak he had decided to wear this time, and walked quickly down the corridor. He knew that the little rat was following him closely, he could hear him. Harry did a show out of sneaking past unsuspecting students. Luckily for him Snape had some time off now, and was in his office grading papers and looking completely bored. Harry knocked then entered, making sure that the rat ran in before he closed the door.  
  
"Chase!" Snape jumped up. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said that-"  
  
"Well, I didn't give my word for that did I?" Harry cut him off. "I'm here to warn you about something."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"There's a Death Eater spy here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Chase, I was a double-agent."  
  
"Why do everyone think that I'm talking about you when I say that there's a Death Eater spy loose in the school?" Harry asked no one in particular. "I wasn't talking about you. The one I'm talking about is a student, and from what I could gather, a fifth year." That little part of information he hadn't told the Agents. It would be best to have their attention divided on every year and not only fifth. It would make his job much easier.  
  
"And you're absolutely sure about this Chase?" Snape asked.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Harry said. "On second thought, don't answer that question." He added when Snape raised an eyebrow. "Now that you know about it, I'll be on my way."  
  
Just as Harry was about to open the door, the Potion Master spoke.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why you what?" Harry asked as he turned around.  
  
"Why do you always come to me instead of Dumbledore?" Snape replied pronouncing everything clearly as though he was talking to a child.  
  
"I met you first," Harry said. "An besides, if he put his mind to it, Dumbledore could trick Voldemort into dancing naked outside the UN buildings, singing his heart out."  
  
"That was a mental image I could do without." Snape growled. "Get out!" he snapped, but Harry could easily detect the surprisingly friendly tone.  
  
He chuckled and left. The corridors were deserted as almost everyone were eating dinner in the Great Hall. It was easy for him to slip out of the school, and into the Forbidden Forest making sure to leave a trail that the rat could follow, and at the same time not be too obvious about it. Now, for the last part of his plan.  
  
"-Arana!-" he called. "-Arana, I need your and the leyries help! Arana, come to me!-"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Peter followed the tall man as fast as his small legs would allow him to. Rex Chase was one hell of a guy. And to think that he had just walked past when Peter emerged from the secret passage to Honeydukes. What luck! The Dark Lord would be very pleased with him. The chat with Snape had been enlightening. That proved that the rumour about Rex Chase keeping in contact with the young Potter wasn't a rumour after all, but fact. But why hadn't Potter himself gone to Dumbledore? Peter stomped down on the thought at once. Dumbledore probably knew already. It was either that, or Potter might be too scared to do anything. You never knew. Now where did Chase go? The little rat used his animal senses and followed the scent of Chase. It was a scent different from even Voldemort's. It wasn't fully human, but neither was it demon-like. Yet it was an ancient and powerful scent, something that scared Peter a bit.  
  
Suddenly he had to stop. There was a large log in his way, with no means of climbing over, and Peter didn't dare to step off the trail and go around it, so he transformed back into human shape, got off the ground and froze. There was a clearing right in front of him, and in the middle of it stood Chase, jewel-blue and stone hard eyes glaring at him. He was surrounded by black beasts that looked like a cross between wolf and panther, the silver claws and fangs glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Numerous green, glowing eyes glared at him, muscles twitching and ready for use, waiting for the signal. Peter gulped, and Chase grinned deviously. The way the light fell on him made him look like some kind of demon. His face was bathed in shadows, only the jewel-blue eyes and the pearly white, unnaturally sharp and long teeth could be seen. To tell the truth he looked like a vampire.  
  
Peter took a couple of steps backwards, Chase raised an arm and the beasts got ready. The little, fat Death Eater squeaked, turned on his heel and ran. At the same time Chase arm dropped and the black, crossbreed beasts set off after the little man.  
  
Peter ran as fast as he could in rat form. He had to get past the apparation barrier and then get he hell out of here. Not even the Dark Lord himself couldn't make him come back here... ok, that was a bit exaggerated. He jumped out of the way and just in time too. If he hadn't he would've been hanging from the mouth of one of those beasts by his tail, something he could do without. Maybe they would eat him? Or shred him to pieces? There! Just a yard left and he would be able to apparate. Peter turned into a human for the last few feet, jumped over a log and apparated. Not even a second later a couple of jaws snapped right where he would've been.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Over the next few days, not even Snape dared to say something to Harry. The dangerous glint in the unnaturally green, piercing eyes told everyone to keep away until the whole thing had passed. Everyone thought it was because of the Daily Prophet article that had been published the next day: 'Harry Potter, Mental?'. It had started a huge worldwide debate, and Harry would glare and snap at everyone and everything. He was even worse than the Potion Master, as McGonagall had so charmingly commented to Sprout when Harry had stormed past them, his robes billowing out behind him in a Snape- like way.  
  
Ron, Hermione and the rest of the student body avoided him at all costs. Even the Slytherins. The only one who was safe around Harry and who could somewhat calm the young man down, was Cassar. He spent most of his time these days with Harry, making sure that the teen didn't hurt himself or others.  
  
"Really Harry," the Elf said one day. "It isn't that bad."  
  
'If you only knew Cassar,' Harry thought. 'I've let the man who betrayed my parents slip through my fingers once again.'  
  
"It's not the end of the world." The Elf continued. "You aren't a quitter Harry, don't let the anger swallow and consume you, if you do you'll turn into something not unlike the Dark Lord."  
  
'I hate to admit it Harry, the voice said. 'But the Elf's right. You've still got all your limbs, and instead of whining about your faults, why don't you get up and do something about them?'  
  
Cassar had been watching Harry all the time. Slowly the mischievous, yet dangerous, twinkle returned to the boys eyes, and the emerald orbs lit up with a fierce fire. A steely determination returned, and the boy held himself as proudly as he had before the article. The expressionless mask fell into place again. Intelligent green eyes met Cassar's own brown ones, then the boy grinned deviously.  
  
'A wolf in sheep clothing.' It was the first thought that ran through the Elf's head. The teenage boy had survived several encounters with the Dark Lord, and said Dark Lord wanted him dead. He was becoming a master at sword- fighting and in Dwarf-magic, and from what Madisa had told him, Harry was exceptionally good at Muggle fighting too. Was there anything this boy couldn't do? Come to think of it, Cassar didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"My dear Elf," Harry said, at once falling into his polite demeanour. "You are right. Something as small as that article shouldn't be able to bring me down, and turn me into another Voldemort. But what Daria Quirino wrote about me, hit home."  
  
"I can under stand that, if she had written something like that about me, Womei knows I would've reacted the same way."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the Kitchens for a snack?" Harry asked. "I'm afraid we lost dinner."  
  
"Why, of course good sir," Cassar replied deciding to play along. "I would be honoured to."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Late at night, while everyone were asleep, a shadowy figure made its way through the school. Careful not to be discovered, the person kept to the dark corridors and hallways were the moonlight didn't reach. Mrs Norris walked right past the figure without even suspecting that it was there. Soon enough, the person found itself outside the door to the school Kitchen. It reached out and tickled the pear in the picture, the fruit squirmed and the door opened. The person entered quickly and quietly closed the door when it was inside.  
  
Once inside it took out it's wand and raised it to shoulder-height. A whispered word sounded, and everything inside the room, from forks to food, pots to pans, glowed for a second, then everything went back to normal. The person quickly slid out of the Kitchen and hurried back to its dormitory. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It's not much longer than the last, but I'm trying here! Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
As to why Harry's acting like a total ass here and not in the Saga, well that will be explained sooner or later. Probably in the 6th year sequel to the Saga, so be patient.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
WolfMoon, ruskbyte, kat, Lady FoxFire, Cirono Night, LillSakura, Artemis fire mage of Golin, coconut-ice agent h/h, Korinna Myorin, krystaldragon, Death-Demon-Xero, M. Black, Sev Rickman, psycho setsuna, Sophie W., Confuzzler, Naia, Bumblebee Bucy, CG Anna Marie, Ashley, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, minni me, Amy, Eve Larne and PR LUCKEN. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. School just started, and I'm still trying to get used to it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Three-  
  
  
  
"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Harry, if you don't wake up, I'll throw you into the lake!"  
  
"Poor kid, Cho Chang must've tired him out on their meeting last night." Harry didn't even bother to look up to know that the comment had come from Seamus. The Irish boy could be such a pain in the ass at times.  
  
"No wait, let me try!" there were footsteps towards the bed. "Cold water ought to wake him up, that's what my mum always does." Someone poured ice- cold water over him, still Harry refused to even open his eyes. He was going to get revenge on Dean if it was the last thing he did!  
  
"Nothing works," this came from a sleepy Neville. "If he's tired, let him sleep. He can always go to the Kitchens and get something to eat since he's going to miss breakfast by the looks of it."  
  
That got Harry moving. Breakfast today was something he wasn't going to miss! He stormed into the bathroom after quickly grabbing his clothes, leaving four very confused dorm-mates behind.  
  
"If I'd known that that would've worked, I would've done it a long time ago." Ron complained as he, Seamus, Dean and Neville left the dorm and walked down into the common room.  
  
"I'd say that by the way he was acting something's going to happen at breakfast that he doesn't want to miss." Neville said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who doesn't want to miss what?" Hermione asked. She had walked up to them in time to hear Neville's last remark.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Harry's just being hard to wake again," Seamus replied. "Makes you wonder what he does late at night." He looked pointedly at them all, and got whacked at the back of the head be Dean while the other four groaned.  
  
"That was something that I did not need to hear this early in the morning." Hermione complained. "Hi Harry." She added.  
  
"Was it something funny, or do I even want to know?" Harry looked at them.  
  
"You do not want to know, trust me mate." Ron answered. "You know how bloody cheerful Seamus is this early in the morning."  
  
"What? It just adds to the charm around me."  
  
"What charm?" Neville asked. "Who got hexed?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other two boys laughed. Even if Neville had changed a lot during the last summer, he still could fall back into the clumsy-forgetful-Neville routine. They entered the Great Hall in high spirits, attracting a few looks from the teachers and some other students, mostly Slytherins. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and dug into the food.  
  
Harry watched everything carefully, praying to any god that would listen that this went well. He didn't like doing this, but he had no choice. It would be too dangerous without it. He had set the Memory Potion to go off when every single student was at breakfast, even those that liked to sleep in would come early today thanks to the potion they had got during dinner last night. The Memory Potion wouldn't exactly have any big effect on the teachers, only slightly change this particular memory. They would know that Harry was getting extra tutoring on some subjects, and would leave it with that. The student body however, even the Phoenix Agents, would completely forget the whole ordeal. To them Harry would just be serving detention every Sunday with three different teachers for something they couldn't remember him doing.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. The potion should start working in three.... two.... one!  
  
Suddenly everyone glowed slightly golden and everything stopped up for a moment. Then the students continued eating, chatting, reading, arguing or whatever they had done before the potion had been activated. The teachers looked around the room for a few seconds, wondering what it was that had happened, but found out that they didn't care and went back tot their own breakfast. Harry sighed with relief, everything had gone according to the plan. He had been careful to make himself glow and stop up for a few seconds, just like the rest of the student body. He could raise suspicion this close to the end of the term. Suddenly he got the feeling that someone was watching him, he didn't turn or do anything about it. If he had, he would've revealed his secret to the whole world, something that was not on his to-do list.  
  
As breakfast neared an end, Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall went quiet almost at once, and those who hadn't noticed the Headmaster standing up, were informed by their friends and housemates.  
  
"I regret to inform you that the classes today have been cancelled." Whispers broke out at once. What could make Dumbledore cancel all classes? "And I would ask all of you to stay in your common room, and not leave it if it isn't a life threatening situation. In fact, the Heads of the House will make sure that you don't leave. That was all. Now, off you go to the common room." All of this was said sternly, and no one dared to disobey.  
  
Every house was herded to their common room by the Head of the House. McGonagall walked quickly down the corridor, and the students had to hurry up to keep up with her, the first and second years had to jog or run to keep up. When everyone was inside, the Transfiguration Professor took out her wand, whispered a spell, and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room shimmered.  
  
"Now, if any of you try to exit through here, the windows or the fireplace, I will be alerted immediately, and the student, or students, in question will be Petrified from head to toe." She said, nodded to them and left, the Fat Lady closing behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and Harry sat down in the chairs closest to the fire.  
  
"I don't know, but it's go to be something important." Hermione replied. "Well, while we're here we might as well do the best out of it. Why don't we study for the O.W.L.'s?"  
  
"Come on Herm!" Ron protested. "Give us a break. We've been studying ever since school started, and frankly me and Harry are quite tired of it. Right Harry? Harry?" Ron turned to look at his best friend, but Harry was already fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright Albus, what's so important that it couldn't wait for the day to end?" McGonagall asked. "The students are missing important time to prepare for their O.W.L.'s."  
  
"Trust me on this one Minerva," Snape replied. "Nothing could help those students pass the O.W.L.'s, or any other test for that matter."  
  
Before it could develop into a full scale war, Dumbledore decided to step in.  
  
"Now, now, calm down both of you," the old mage said. "Sirius has gotten hold of something that might help up figure out who exactly Rex Chase is." Harry had to keep himself from laughing. They were in the Headmaster's office, along with most of the other teachers. McGonagall and Snape were glaring at each other form opposite sides of the room. Flitwick, Vector and Madame Pomfrey were watching the whole exchange worriedly and were trying to keep out of the way. Dumbledore just watched everything in slight amusement. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen. "Really Severus, Minerva, we simply do not have time for this. The rest of the Resistance is waiting in the Meeting room, and we can't keep them waiting for too long. And besides, I hate to lock my own students up." Dumbledore walked over to the perch where Fawkes usually sat, twisted it around and turned to the painting of a phoenix on the opposite wall. The painting grew larger and wider and in the end turned into a door and opened. Harry followed the Professors down the dimly lit corridor, and in the end they entered the huge room where he had been last time. Everyone sat down, while the Headmaster remained standing. "Now, as most of you know, Sirius here has been able to get hold of something that might help us figure out who Rex Chase is, and from where he came from. Sirius, I give the word to you."  
  
Harry's godfather stood up, cleared his throat, took out a parchment and put it on the table.  
  
"Right. My godson and Chase, it seems, have made a deal. They both signed it with their own blood. Now, I've been reading up on Muggle ways to identify people, and a couple of them use blood. So I contacted a good Muggle friend of mine, and had her check it out." The ex-convict waived his wand and an A+ appeared in the air. "This is Chase's blood-type, and-" he cut off as the bloody-type changed to B-. "What the hell?" He said as it changed again to AB+. The rest of the table were having the same reactions. The blood-type didn't stop there, soon it showed CDP-, and in the next second JWQ+. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!"  
  
Harry looked around the room. Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be the only people there that weren't on the brink of panic. Dumbledore seemed amused and somewhat respectful, while Snape had his usual scowl on.  
  
"It seems like Chase has managed to slip through our fingers yet again." The Potion Master commented. "Not that it was a big surprise."  
  
"Masterfully done, I must admit." Dumbledore added. "The man really thinks about everything. Masterfully done indeed." He watched the bloody-type change for another few seconds, then looked around the room at the panicking people. "Everyone, calm down!" it wasn't a request, but an order, and everyone obeyed. "As Severus said, Rex Chase has once again proved himself to be three steps ahead of everyone. Now, Severus, you said that you had some new information about something?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster," Snape stood up. "Chase popped in last night. He said that there was a Death Eater in Hogwarts, and made it clear as crystal that he wasn't talking about me."  
  
"Okay, but do we know anything else about this supposed Death Eater?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Chase said that the spy was in fifth year." Snape replied. "And then he left."  
  
"That was the last thing we needed." Everyone turned to Sirius. "Chase popping in and out of the school whenever he wants to, Death Eaters running loose, blood-types changing for no apparent reason... What's next? Slytherins winning the Quidditch match in a couple of weeks time?" Snape glared, but the Animagus took no notice.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry jolted awake and just in time to avoid a pillow sent his way. When he got off the floor everyone in the common room were watching him carefully, afraid of what he would do this time. Last time something like this had happened, the student responsible had found himself hanging upside-down in the Great Hall wearing nothing but underwear. And what was worse, was that the teachers hadn't managed to figure out who had done the deed, and of course, the Gryffindors weren't going to talk.  
  
"Who. Did. It?" it was said quietly and kindly, but there was a dangerous tone just under the surface. Harry's green eyes were almost glowing. No one dared to talk. He let his eyes wander around the room, most of the first years had hidden behind couches, chairs or older students. "If no one wants to talk, all of you will end up upside down in the Great Hall," he threatened. "Naked." Harry added after a few seconds of silence. That did the trick. The Gryffindors parted, revealing Fred and George sitting on the floor behind a chair. "Care to explain?" Harry asked the twins. No one had seen him move from his place by the fire to the chair where the Weasley brothers hid.  
  
The two teens looked up.  
  
"Ex-explain what, Harry? Mate?" George asked. Harry just raised an eyebrow. "It was Fred's fault! He started it!"  
  
"Did not! Harry, don't believe that-" Fred started to protest, but quite suddenly found his mouth sealed shut, the same had happened with George.  
  
Harry looked at the twins, a devious smirk on his lips. Now, what should he do to them? Throw them in the lake? Nah, too easy. And besides, the windows were charmed.  
  
'Any ideas?' Harry asked the voice.  
  
'Let me think for a bit. Hmmm...' the voice replied.  
  
Suddenly an evil grin made its way onto Harry's face. He flicked out his wand seemingly form nowhere, pointed it at the twins and whispered a word that no one in the room recognised. In the next second both Fred and George were dressed in a pink, fluffy pillow costume. And a second later they were both lying on the floor, trying desperately to get up. Due to the sheer size of the costume, it didn't work. Seamus and Dean were laughing their head off along with the rest of the common room. Harry turned to them.  
  
"Brilliant idea Harry." Dean said and in the next second was drenched from head to toe in ice-cold water. "What the hell?!"  
  
"That was for the wake-up call this morning." Harry replied as he turned to Seamus who was laughing even harder. "Should I tell them what you and Hannah do when you're out?" that shut the Irish boy up at once. "Didn't think so. Now if you're all finished with the joking, maybe I could get some peace and quiet?" he asked as he summoned 'History of the Art of War' and sat down in the chair that he had previously occupied.  
  
"Hey! Harry! You can't leave us like this!"  
  
"Come on Harry! Get this stupid costume off me!"  
  
"HARRY!" Harry pointedly ignored the please and threats of the Weasley twins. In the end Hermione stepped up and helped them out, but only because she was tired of their babbling, threatening and screaming all the time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That's it for now. Hope you like and please review. As for the last chapter, it was supposed to be the 6th year PREQUEL not sequel.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Korinna Myorin, A-man, unknown, Naia, coconut-ice agent h/h, LunarMist Darkness, QuidBrm, Bumblebee Bucy, M. Black, LillSakura, unknown, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Amy, Sophie W., CG Anna Marie, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Confuzzler, Artemis fire mage of Golin, (no name), Death-Demon-Xero, WolfMoon, Arizosa, ALEX, selena, Lirael, Ashley, Rishi, Shadow Ranger, Ally N., sk8reagle, Miranda Flairgold and CapricornZ89. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 24. My, this story is getting longer by the minute. I hope you enjoy and review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Four-  
  
  
  
The days went by quickly. The fifth year students were preparing for OWL's, the seventh years for their NEWT's and the rest of the school for their own exams and tests. The teachers heaped an even larger amount of homework on everyone. Snape was his normal self, snapping at everyone and everything. McGonagall told them that they were going to start with the theory part on Human Transfiguration, and next year would begin with the transfiguring. Flitwick taught them several handy charms that could be used in the home. And Ancient Runes was just as exiting as ever, the Professor jumping around like a maniac as usual.  
  
Harry however, was an exception. He didn't study for the OWL's, nor did he intend to start studying for the NEWT's like Hermione. He was spying on the 6th years, or, to be more exact, on the students that wanted to become Animagi. They had regular meetings in the Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall supervising and teacher them how to become the animal that had chosen them. Harry's way of spying, he was sure, was something that the wards that were put on the room couldn't detect. He made himself fall asleep at the time the meeting was going to be held, and spied on them in his Dream-self form. Actually, he was spying on a meeting at the moment. Ron and Hermione thought that he was doing homework in the dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright everyone," McGonagall called loudly and the students calmed down, and turned their attention towards her. "Now that we have gone through the theory-part once again to refresh our memory, we can start on the actual transformation. One word of advice though. I don't expect you to manage to change within the night is over, we will probably have to work on that way out into your seventh year as well. Don't be disappointed if nothing happens. To become Animagi it takes hard work, determination, a strong will to command your body-parts to change, and it takes an extreme amount of courage. Quite a few of you will get panic the first time you transform completely. Your new senses, feelings, sight, everything will be foreign to you, and it will take time to adjust to it. Yes, Ms Chang?"  
  
"I was just wondering if it would be painful?" Cho had become a lot more careful, nearly paranoid, after she had been kept under the Imperius.  
  
"The first time, yes. However Professor Snape has been kind enough to give me Painless Potions for your to drink the first few times. But it is still going to be quite painful, and if you don't think that you can handle the pain, you should leave now. You see, the pain varies from person to person, it has nothing to do with the animal at all. No one knows why, it's just one of those many unsolved mysteries of the world."  
  
"Just like Rex Chase," a sixth year Slytherin said in a stage whisper and grinned evilly at Cho, who had blushed and was by now red as a tomato.  
  
"That's quite enough from you Mr Cash." McGonagall warned the boy. "Now, lets get down to business, shall we?" the Deputy Headmistress picked up a few papers, then looked up the at the students again. "Alright. To become an Animagi you have to change one part at the time, by the time you will register in the Ministry of Magic you will be able to change within the blink of an eye. We will start with the hand. Ms Chang I assure you, nothing will go wrong. Now, look at your hand," everyone did as she told them to, "and imagine it getting claws, fur or feathers. And don't stop at the first sign of transforming."  
  
Harry watched carefully as the Transfiguration Professor demonstrated, then put the students to work. He carefully took note of who seemed to get it and who didn't. Cho, despite the fact that she was scared, was one of the first to get it done. Her hand turned into a pink, cute paw, then it shrunk and kept on shrinking until it was the size of a bean. It was quite a hilarious sight. McGonagall seemed to have trouble keeping her teacher-mask on, and suddenly had to cough for some strange reason or other.  
  
"I did it!" Cho exclaimed happily. "I did it!"  
  
"We can see that Chang, no need to brag about it." A Slytherin mumbled.  
  
"What would you have done then?" one of the Hufflepuffs asked. She had feathers all over her hand, but that was about it. "You probably wouldn't have stopped at exclaiming that you did it, you would've yelled it so loud that the whole school would've heard you."  
  
"Watch it Hufflepuff. One more word from your House, and you are going to loose all the points you have."  
  
"Settle down!" McGonagall yelled in the end. "If you don't settle down, you're going to get thrown out of this class and get your memory fixed so you won't remember a thing about what you have learned here." That did the trick, because everyone sat back down. "Now, to change you hand back, you just imagine it the way it was before you tried to transform. Good, I see you have gotten the hang of it. Yes, Mr Anderson?"  
  
"I was just wondering, if I wanted to change completely into my animal, then all I'd have to do was imagine the rest of my body changing that same way as we did now?"  
  
"Correct Mr Anderson, however I advise you not to do that outside this class. There has happened that someone tried to change and got stuck halfway, or even as their animal. To get you back takes some serious transfiguring, and only a master of the subject could do it as it takes more power than normal witches and wizards have."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry grinned as he woke up. He stood up opened his books, dipped his quill and started on the History of Magic essay, and not a moment too soon. In the next minute Ron walked through the door, closed it behind him and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Which one is that?" the redhead asked.  
  
"History of Magic." Harry replied. "To tell the truth I find that learning about the great Elf wars is quite interesting."  
  
"You're actually awake in those classes?!" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Oh God, you've turned into Hermione. Next thing you'll be studying for the NEWT's!"  
  
Harry just grinned and shook his head. Some things were never going to change.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. To Harry it seemed that the time was flying by. Between school, homework, ordering the Phoenix Agents around, watching out for Voldemort, keeping an eye at the Ministry of Magic, settling the details of the Zabini's situation, Animagi training, and Quidditch practise Harry didn't have much time for anything else.  
  
However one morning in the middle of breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and mentioned for silence.  
  
"I know that all of you have heard about the challenge between Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. Well, it might delight you to hear that we have finally set a date for it." There was nearly endless cheering at that. "The Quidditch game will be held the 4th of Mars." The Headmaster had to stop as everyone cheered even louder than before. "On to other news, and I fear that these are bad ones. Something is going on in the Forbidden Forest, and until we find out what it is, no one, I repeat NO ONE, is to go even remotely close to it. Care of Magical Creatures class will be held just outside the main steps. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down among whispers and questions. Even some of the Professors stared at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you think might be happening?" Neville asked.  
  
"Who knows. No one knows what might be living in there." Ron replied.  
  
"Harry, where's Giri?" Hermione asked turning to her black-haired friend. "We haven't seen him for quite a while now."  
  
"Come to think of it, you're right. Where might he be?" Harry asked concerned. The little golden ball of feathers had disappeared a week or so ago, and hadn't returned.  
  
'Why do I have the feeling that we're going back into the Forbidden Forest?' the voice asked.  
  
'Because we are. We need to check out what's going on in there, we have to find Giri, and I need to check up with the leyries too. I haven't heard from Arana for quite a while. Come to think of it, not since Giri disappeared.' Harry replied. 'Are you up for a chat with Hagrid?'  
  
'Sure, but no Rock Cakes.'  
  
'Deal.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry walked towards Hagrid's Hut. It was unusually dark tonight, dark clouds hiding the moon and the stars. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. It made him almost blend in with the scenery. The light from the Hut was warm and inviting, and the green-eyed boy hurried towards it.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and stepped back. It didn't take long for Hagrid to open.  
  
"Hi 'Arry!" the giant said happily. "Come in, 'tis ain't safe for ye to be ou'toni't."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said as he entered. He hung his cloak on the coat- hanger, and sat down in one of the huge chairs. "I wanted to ask you about the trouble with the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"I thought ye might." Hagrid replied as he came back with two cups and a steaming teapot. He put it on the table and poured for the both of them. "Somethin' as big as this was sure to catch yer attention. So, ye wan' te know wha' the probl'm is? Righ'. Well, most of the Ligh' animals, centaurs, unicorns and their kind, 'ave disappeared. I've no idea wha' might be goin' on."  
  
"What about the Headmaster, does he have an idea?" Harry asked.  
  
"If 'e does, 'e 'asn't told me." Hagrid took a sip of his tea. "Tell me 'Arry, 'ave you ever heard 'bout the Royal Eagle?"  
  
"No, what's that?" Harry asked curiously. The voice had mentioned the animal once before, but hadn't explained what was so special with it.  
  
"Giant eagles wi' 18 feet wingspan. They've feathers made out of pure gold. And their beaks out'f white gold. Magnificent beast they were, but now extinct. Well, tha's wha' the public thinks." Hagrid smiled secretly.  
  
'Methinks that the giant doth keep a secret.' The voice said.  
  
'I agree, and why didn't you tell me about the Royal Eagles before?'  
  
'Didn't think they would be exactly important, but I can see that I'm wrong. Now pay attention to what Hagrid tells you. It might be, or better said will be, useful later.'  
  
"Now, the Royal Eagle was common in the Four Founders time, tha's also the time of Arthur and them Knight's of the Roun' Table." The giant said. "But after Excalibur was lost to that Lady of the Lake, them Eagles disappeared into thin air. Now, the legend says tha' the one who finds them Eagles will also find Excalibur. An' if the sword thinks ye worthy, will help ye in the fight against evil. I says 'tis is a fine tale 'bout tha' sword, but 'tis only a fairytale. Now them Eagles 'tis another case." Hagrid looked around the room then leaned closer to Harry. "I 'ave seen one, 'Arry. Righ' above Hogwarts a couple of nights ago, at the full moon. 'tis was a beautiful sight."  
  
"Lucky you Hagrid, and I have no doubt that it was a magical sight." Harry replied. "Do you know where the Royal Eagles can be found?"  
  
" 'ave no idea 'Arry." The giant replied truthfully. "You aren't goin' to tell anyone about the Eagle, are ye? Ye had me scared there for a minute," Hagrid said when Harry shook his head.  
  
"But what about the Forbidden Forest? You must have a theory at least."  
  
"Well, I do, but 'tis kinda strange."  
  
"Doesn't matter Hagrid, I don't care. Just tell me your theory." Harry pushed gently.  
  
"Oh alright. I think 'tis an Ammon Nuru." Hagrid whispered respectfully.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"A very good thing 'Arry. None knows wha' them Ammon Nuru looks like, but whatever them are, them are creatures of the Ligh'. They're like the king or queen of them Ligh' creatures."  
  
"But why don't you tell Dumbledore about your theory then?" Harry asked. "I mean, if it's a Light creature, the Headmaster would have to know about it and will know what do to with it."  
  
" 'tis not that simple 'Arry. The Ammon Nuru disappeared thousands of years ago, in ancient Egypt, and ain't been seen since. And even then in ancient Egypt, when someone saw one, they never lived long enough to tell the tale. Tha' 'tis, most of them didn't, and them who did couldn't talk about the animal or whatever it is, just the name." Hagrid poured himself another cup of tea. Harry's tea had gotten cold and stood untouched. "Them Ammon Nuru are beast of pure Ligh', them are. Them would never go over to the Dark side. And 'cause them are made of pure Ligh' them attract other creatures of Ligh' to them. From what we know, the Ammon Nuru are, or were, very powerful."  
  
After that the two of them just talked about normal things like the upcoming OWL's, classes and about Gryffindors chances against Slytherin in the Quidditch match in a couple of weeks time. Not long after Harry had to get back to Hogwarts if he was going to get back into the common rooms before the curfew. He was just about to enter the last corridor with the Fat Lady, when a sound made him jump into the shadows of a deep alcove. Harry looked out from his hiding place and spotted two shadows meeting up just outside the Fat Lady, who ran for her life.  
  
"Ach 'n ddiball a hon ewyllysia gweithia?" one of the two said uncertainly. (1)  
  
"Dwi. 'r feistrola ddeudedig ni at ddod a Tracking sillafa acha Potter. 'r hychydig chroten ydy 'n de bygal yn cysgun at awron. A ai e isn't, ni ll gwna 'i chwsg. Alohomora Portin!" the last words was directed at the abandoned portrait. (2)  
  
"Atgotta 'm ail paham ni re yn gwneud hon. Potter s 'n alluog ddigon at buffian ni i mewn i 'r 'n gyfnesat Hiâ-Heneiddia!" (3)  
  
"Achos 'n ddau achlysuron. Lôn ewyllysia all cadw chrau am Potter, a ar y cyd Rex Chase." (4)  
  
"Fi m gostega mo 'n ddiball. Ddisgwyl beth damweiniedig at Boot pryd brofai at chwiwgi i mewn i Dumbledore's swydd." The first person said worriedly. (5)  
  
"Caea i tyny a d acha." The second person ordered and they entered the Gryffindor common rooms. Not long after the two people hurried out again. "Blasted! E wasn't 'na!" (6)  
  
"Ddeudais 'ch ni shouldn't chybola ag Potter, na chrawn beth lôn Mai ddeud. Fi m yn cael oddi 'ma anad rhywun arddangosfeydd i fyny." The person began to hurry away from the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. (7)  
  
The other person just stood there for a while, then hurried after his companion.  
  
"Ddisgwyl am 'm!" (8)  
  
All Harry could do was look after the two people until they turned a corner. Then he walked up to the empty portrait and checked it for spells and curses. Finding none he entered.  
  
'Thank heaven for this Language Gift.' He thought to himself. 'Unfortunately this means that I have more work to do. Boot, where have I heard that name before?'  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? Please review.  
  
WELSH:  
  
1. Are you sure that this will work?  
  
2. I am. The Master told us to put a Tracking spell on Potter. The little brat is probably sleeping by now. And if he isn't, we'll make him sleep. Alohomora Portin!  
  
3. Remind me again why we we're doing this. Potter's powerful enough to blast us into the next Ice-Age.  
  
4. For two reasons. The Lord will be able to keep an eye at Potter, and at the same time Rex Chase.  
  
5. I'm still not sure. Look what happened to Boot when he tried to sneak into Dumbledore's office.  
  
6. Shut up and come on. Blasted! He wasn't there!  
  
7. I told you we shouldn't mess with Potter, no matter what the Lord may say. I'm getting out of here before someone shows up.  
  
8. Wait for me!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ryshora, Ms. Mayday Mayhem, I HAVE A DREAM, A-man, Amy, Goldenfire, Naia, Korinna Myorin, krystaldragon, WolfMoon, sons, M. Black, Ashley, CG Anna Marie, Tara-Chan, PR LUCKEN, coconut-ice agent h/h, smegul, unknown, Arizosa, Anonymous, selena, Hermione HP and aqualaria. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Five-  
  
  
  
"Welcome everyone to the special match between the Gryffindor Golden Griffins and the Slytherin Silver Snakes!" Lee Jordan yelled. "The weather seems to be with us today, and even the wind isn't too strong. This promises to be one hell-"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Anyways, here we have the Golden Griffins. First out is their captain and star Seeker Harry Potter; he's followed by the three wonderful Chasers Spinnet, Bell and Johnson. And the Weasley twins follow the three good-looking ladies, in turn followed by the Griffins new Keeper Sakura Fewid!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the stands as the Gryffindor team shot around the pitch. Harry grinned madly. It had been too long since he had been playing a match. He looked around and quickly spotted Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny in the stands. Well, it was kinda hard to miss them as Hagrid was standing beside them, nearly jumping up and down in sheer excitement waving like mad at Harry. The Seeker waved back, grinned, and landed in the middle of the pitch, and watched as the Slytherin team did their round around the pitch then landing in front of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch said, and Harry and Malfoy met halfway, shook hands once, quickly let go and stepped back. "Now, I want a clean game from all of you, and may the best team win." The Flying instructor threw the Quaffle into the air and quickly blew her whistle. Fourteen brooms shot up into the air, the game had begun.  
  
"And they're off! It's Griffin's Spinnet with the Quaffle, and look at her go! Passes to Bell, who- foul!" one of the Slytherin Beaters had 'accidentally' hit the twigs of her broom, sending Katie into a series of backward-loops. Needless to say that she was very dizzy when she finally managed to get control of her broom again. "What? No penalty shot for Gryffindor?! Are you mad Madame Hooch?"  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall tried to take the megaphone from the teen who promptly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Sorry Professor, didn't mean it. Honest!" Lee apologised still keeping clear from McGonagall. "And Slytherin's in position of the Quaffle. Cash speeds towards the Gryffindor goals like a bullet. He ducks Spinnet nearly bashing his brains out flying straight into the stands. That must've hurt!" Lee said in a fake concerned voice.  
  
Harry grinned again. He just couldn't help himself. He had seen Cassar and Imir in the stands, sitting beside a grumpy-looking Madisa. The two of them had been watching the game in awe. Neither of them had seen anything like Quidditch before, even if they had heard of it. Both of them were glowing with excitement talking almost non-stop. Madisa on the other hand didn't even bother to pay attention to the match. She had been grumpy and sour ever since 'Rex Chase' had declined to join the Order of the Phoenix a couple of months ago.  
  
'Now that woman can hold a grudge,' Harry thought before he turned his attention back to the game.  
  
Alicia had the Quaffle and was speeding towards the Slytherins end of the pitch. Suddenly out of nowhere a Bludger was on her tail. Both Fred and George were too far away, and they had their hands full with the other Bludger who had gone completely crazy attacking everyone and everything within reach, even the spectators. Harry quickly made up his mind and was off. He knew that Malfoy would follow him for a few seconds until he realised exactly what Harry was up to, but the teen didn't care. He drew even with Alicia who looked at him questioningly. Harry pointed at the still-pursuing Bludger, then made some motions with his hands explaining what he wanted. The Chaser nodded and got ready.  
  
"Now, look at that!" Lee's voice rang out over the stadium. "Spinnet suddenly drops several feet and Potter takes her place in front of the Mad Bludger! What a trick! Brilliant! Anyways, Spinnet passes the Quaffle to Johnson who passes to Bell. Those three certainly know how to play together. Potter on the other hand is still tailed by the Mad Bludger, and the Weasley twins have their hands full with the second Bludger. Something's amiss here!"  
  
'You know Harry, Jordan's right.' The voice said suddenly. Harry was nearly hit by the black ball that was tailing him.  
  
'Don't scare me like that!' he growled back. 'And I know that something's up, even a blind person could see that. Now shut up, I have an idea.'  
  
'See if I try to help you next time,' the voice retorted in a slightly hurt tone and was gone.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then put his plan into action. The blasted Bludger was still tailing him, but not for long if his plan worked. Harry made it look like he was getting tired, nearly getting hit by the black ball several times in the process. The onlookers gasped as he suddenly went into a dive, the Bludger following. Malfoy thought that he had seen the Snitch and followed as fast as possible. Not a second later there was a loud 'oof' as the Bludger connected with the blondes chest. The black ball attacked the Slytherin Seeker over and over again, leaving Harry free to search for the Snitch.  
  
"Would you look at that! Potter manages again to fool the Slytherins, stupid idio-"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Anyways, there we finally have Madame Hooch on her way to help Malfoy, not that he didn't deserve what he got. And Gryffindor's in the position of the Quaffle again, Spinnet shooting like a shot towards the Slytherin goalposts. She passes to Bell, who passes to Johnson, and again back to Spinnet. Slytherin Keeper Fan Gliderson is following the Gryffindor Chasers every move. Bell shoots, and scores! 30-10 to Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry smirked as he watched Malfoy landing and going over to Madame Pomfrey to get his bleeding nose fixed, and to get rid of the black eye. Hooch was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the Bludger, but in the end gave up, brought it down to the ground and set free two others. Then she went over to the Weasley twins and took care of their Bludger. Soon the game was back to normal, even Malfoy was back in the game glaring at Harry with all the hate he could muster. In other words if looks could kill, Harry would've been dead and buried six feet underground by now. In reply Harry just smirked deviously and flew over to the other side of the pitch.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The game had lasted more than an hour by now, and still there was no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor was leading with 180 to 150, and the Slytherins were playing more dirty for every second that was passing. The people in the stands were beginning to think that the Slytherins had done something with the Snitch, while others thought that they weren't using the Snitch at all.  
  
Harry was getting tired of Malfoy constantly tailing him trying to keep him from the Snitch that wasn't even there. He was in the verge of agreeing with the onlookers that the Slytherins had done something to the Snitch itself when he saw a flash of gold from the corner of his eye. Harry didn't need to make sure if it was the real Snitch and not some student who thought it funny to trick the two Seekers, he knew that it was the Snitch, there was a certain feeling he got whenever it was close.  
  
He set off towards it at top speed, surprising Malfoy for a while before the blonde saw the Snitch too and set off after Harry.  
  
"I think we have the real Snitch here this time!" Lee's voice rang out over the pitch. Everyone watched the two Seekers, even the other Quidditch players. Everyone hopefully that this time it was the real Snitch. "And they're neck to neck, both of them superb flyers as much as I loathe to admit it to Malfoy," Lee said, and added a 'sorry Professor' before McGonagall could open her mouth. But the apology went by unnoticed as even the teachers were watching in excitement. "And look at that speed! Potter's pulling ahead, but Malfoy's right on his tail with his WindCleaver 5, one of the newest broom on the market!"  
  
Suddenly the Snitch dropped and Harry went after it, vaguely aware that Malfoy was tailing him so closely that their brooms were almost colliding. The little golden ball weaved in and out of the rest of the players who were all watching and standing still, even Madame Hooch. Harry and Malfoy followed the Snitch closely, both nearly catching it several times. After a while the dead stillness on the pitch was lifted as someone from the Gryffindor stands, Seamus Finnigan the Crazy Irishman as he was nicknamed, started to cheer Harry on. Not long after the rest of the stands were also cheering on the two Seekers.  
  
Even the voice inside Harry's head was cheering him on, acting completely out of character.  
  
'Come on Harry! You can do it! Kick his ego from here and into the next Ice-Age! Do it, do it, do it! Get the goddamn blasted Snitch! Come on, it's just a couple of feet away. Look, it's mocking you, challenging you to catch it! CATCH THE SNITCH DAMN IT!'  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin, surprising and unnerving Malfoy at the same time. The blonde was so surprised by the sudden grin that he slowed down a bit. That was the only thing Harry needed. He pulled ahead by a good five feet, and just as the Snitch prepared to duck again he caught it, the tiny, white wings beating helplessly around. Harry lifted his hand high above his head, and flew upwards again.  
  
"He's got it! Potter's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 330 to 150!" Lee yelled happily and the stands erupted in cheers, congratulations and people trying to get onto the pitch to congratulate the Golden Griffins. The team itself had a huge group-hug, Harry being caught in the middle, and slowly descended landing in the middle of a huge crowd.  
  
Harry laughed with the rest, and was nearly crushed when he was swept into a hug by Hagrid. Ron, Ginny and Hermione hugged him too, Ginny blushing a bit. She still wasn't completely over her crush on Harry, but it wasn't as bad as before. Colin and Dennis Creevy were jumping around like maniacs, taking pictures of everyone and everything, including Snape who scowled at them then stalked away followed by most of the Slytherins. McGonagall made her way through the crowd and surprised everyone when she herself hugged the whole team, laughing happily. Dumbledore stood off to the side looking immensely amused by the whole thing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out from the Gryffindor Tower and the party that was raging. They wanted to have a quiet talk about what might have been wrong with the Bludgers, and of course how well they had beaten the Slytherins.  
  
The trio were walking down one of the corridors leading to the Kitchen, when a sound from up ahead of them made them stop and run for cover. A second later a silent shadow passed them and continued down the corridor. Some moonlight shone thought one of the few windows in the corridor, and illuminated silver-blond hair as the person passed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. "What's he up to this time?"  
  
"Whatever it is it can't be good." Ron replied.  
  
"I agree, lets follow him." Harry said.  
  
The three of them followed the Slytherin as quietly as possible, ducking behind suits of armour or inside alcoves when the blonde turned to see if anyone was following. They followed Malfoy to the stairs that led up to the Owlery.  
  
"What would he want up there?" Ron asked. "I've never seen him up there, he always keeps his owl with him in his dorm." The other two looked at him. "What? That's what Fred and George told me."  
  
"Maybe he's about to use one of the school owls to send a letter to his father?" Hermione suggested. "But in that case; why use a school owl?"  
  
"Good question," Harry replied. "Maybe he isn't going to send a letter home. Maybe-" Harry cut himself off. "Hedwig!" he was already running up the stairs to the Owlery, Ron and Hermione following closely.  
  
Harry reached the top just as Malfoy whispered a curse, pointing his wand at the Snowy owl that was backed up in a corner. Rage boiled through him, making his eyes glow in the darkness. The blonde Slytherin smirked evilly as Hedwig turned green and silver and collapsed on the floor. Malfoy turned to exit the tower but was met with a very angry Harry. The Slytherin prefect blinked a few times, then started to retreat towards the window. He could always jump out and summon his boom to him, it was better than meeting an angry Potter alone in the Owlery. He had bigger chances of surviving.  
  
Harry knew what the blonde was trying to do and quickly cast a wand-less spell on the windows. The same spell McGonagall had used on the Gryffindor common room a couple of weeks ago. Then he walked over to Hedwig, Ron and Hermione watching the doorway. Malfoy backed up further always keeping his eyes at Harry.  
  
Hedwig hooted weakly as Harry picked her up, he petted her an slowly raised his wand pointing it straight between the owls eyes. Ron and Hermione gasped as green light shot out of the wand, and even Malfoy looked surprised. When the light was gone, the Owlery was dark as night and nothing could be seen.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Hermione whispered and walked into the room.  
  
"I'm here Herm. Incendio!" suddenly the few torches that were found in the room were lit, illuminating Harry who was holding a white Hedwig.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron asked. No one cared that Malfoy had disappeared through the door when the light went out. They would take care of him later.  
  
"I healed her," Harry explained. "When colouring an owl you have to do it right, or the owl will die. The best way is to give them a Colouring potion to drink, less chance of the owl dying then."  
  
"What are we going to do about Malfoy?" Hermione asked while she petted Hedwig, who enjoyed it greatly.  
  
"Leave that up to me." Harry replied coldly. "By the time I'm finished with him, he'll wish that he never had met me."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Not the longest chapter in the story, but at least it is a chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h, Ryshora, M. Black, Goldenfire, WolfMoon, A-man, Amy, Tara-Chan, BloodRedSword, krystaldragon, Artemis fire mage of Golin, Bookworm, aqualaria, Arizosa, selena, Ashley, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Princess Kattara, phantomgirl, Miranda Flairgold and Usa Yui and Usa Kou. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter as much as the last, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Six-  
  
  
  
"Really Harry," Hermione said. "It's nearing the end of the school-year, the OWL's are coming up in a month, and you aren't even trying to study. Even Ron has begun to spend more time in the library!"  
  
"Calm down Herm," Harry replied without looking up from his parchment. "I've got enough time to study, so don't worry." They had been having the same discussion for two weeks now. Everyone in Gryffindor were getting tired of it.  
  
"I just can't see what's more important than passing your OWL's," the bushy-haired prefect said. "If you don't pass you'll have to take fifth year all over again."  
  
"So?" Harry asked, still not looking up at her. "That means that I'll have one extra year here at Hogwarts." He wrote something down on the parchment, then read through the thing.  
  
"I don't even know why I bother!" Hermione said throwing her arms into the air. Harry just smiled. "You know, I can understand that you're planning revenge on Malfoy, but what's this got to do with it?" she snatched the parchment. "Kriblykli? 'King'? Aconite? Harry what is all this?"  
  
Harry snatched the parchment back before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Just some ideas for the revenge on Malfoy," he said. "I could make him eat Kriblykli, then hex him into the next Ice-Age and when he woke up he wouldn't remember a thing."  
  
"What about 'King' then?"  
  
"Ah, so you're getting interested?"  
  
"No, just killing time until Ron gets here."  
  
"If you insist," Harry said chuckling. "If I could get hold of that transfiguration book from the Restricted Section; you know, the one with the nasty things, then I could turn Malfoy into a Royal Penguin."  
  
Hermione giggled, but quickly put her stern mask back on.  
  
"And what about Aconite?" she asked trying to keep her stern face on.  
  
"I was thinking about tricking Malfoy out into the Forbidden Forest on a full moon, find a werewolf and see how he handles it. Aconite, as you know, also goes under the name of Wolfsbane, and for a very good reason too. The plant is a werewolf's bane if they even get close to it." Harry stretched. "I was thinking of sitting in a tree in my Invisibility cloak with some of the plant in case things got out of hand."  
  
"Harry, that sounds like the incident with Snape, Snuffles and Professor Lupin." Hermione said. "Maybe it's true that history repeats itself." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Alright, then I won't use that one, though I must say that it was a good one. Maybe I can make an illusion of a werewolf attack him?"  
  
"Harry, I don't want to know and I don't want anything to do with it."  
  
"Calm down Hermione, it was just an idea." Harry replied. She seemed really shaken up. He watched her as she walked across the common room and sat down with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
'She seemed really shaken up about that one Harry,' the voice said. 'By the way, I loved your cover story. Wonderful!'  
  
'Thanks, it was the first thing that popped into my mind.' Harry replied. 'But why would Hermione get so shaken up by werewolves?'  
  
'Good question. Now, how about we go back to the planning of the Zabini's deaths?'  
  
'Already on it.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Willow and Chris Zabini made their way to the edge of the forest and looked down on the village. The other Death Eaters were with them somewhere in the darkness, the pair could hear them easily.  
  
Willow clutched her husbands hand.  
  
"You sure that this will work?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He replied squeezing her hand. "We'll have to trust Potter on this one, just as we have done before. Look what he has managed to do already."  
  
"But who could this 'king' person, or whatever, be?" Willow asked. "And how can we know that this potion will work?" she took out the small, blue vial. The potion glowed faintly in the dark.  
  
"We can't, Potter warned us about this at the beginning. And don't worry," he added. "I'm sure that when it's time the 'king' will reveal itself."  
  
The leading Death Eater stepped out of the forest and the rest of them had to follow. Chris and Willow hadn't taken more than three steps before both felt hands on their shoulders. Both whirled around, but there was no one there, a breeze played through the grass whirling dead, old leaves around the couple.  
  
"Drink the potion." The voice was by their ear, a whisper in the wind. They turned again, but yet another time there was no one there. "Just do what I say and quickly." The voice sounded amused this time.  
  
The two Zabini's looked at each other, brought out the little vials and downed the potion in one go. Nothing happened for a second, then both of them felt as though they were ripped apart. Silver-blue mist began to form around them, weaving in and out of their bodies, pulling something out. As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.  
  
Chris and Willow, panting and sweating, looked up and straight into the face of their own duplicates. The people in front of them stared at the shaking couple, and sneered in disgust then turned and walked after the other Death Eaters.  
  
"What in heavens name...?" Willow whispered in wonder. Neither of them had any idea what had just happened, and were gaping at their departing duplicates.  
  
"Follow the light and everything will be explained." It was the voice again.  
  
The two of them looked around, and suddenly a little golden ball appeared, hovering in the air. It pulsed like a living being a couple of times, then began to float towards the forest. Chris looked at his wife who seemed just as surprised as he was, shrugged and followed the pulsing golden ball of light. Now and then it would give a burst of light illuminating everything within ten feet, and go back to the golden glow that could hardly be seen.  
  
A good five minutes later the ball stopped in a dark, little clearing. The couple that was following stopped too and watched in amazement as the ball grew and grew and formed into the shape of a man. The man couldn't be more than twenty-eight, with brown, spiky hair and jewel-blue, twinkling eyes. The man just watched them closely, the blue eyes almost glowing in the dark.  
  
"W-who are you?" Chris asked. He was ready to protect his wife if need be from this stranger.  
  
"Rex Chase, at your service." The words were followed by an elegant bow, but the blue eyes never left them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry fought the urge to smile at the surprised couple. Mr and Mrs Zabini were just staring at him, their mouths hanging open. In the end he did allow a friendly, slightly amused smile to grace his features. The couple relaxed slightly.  
  
"Blaise did say that the 'king' would tell us," Mrs Zabini said quietly more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Ah yes," Harry said smiling, "handy thing to have a name that can be interpreted in several ways. And all of them right one way or another."  
  
"I can see that," Mr Zabini said. "No matter what it comes down to 'king'. But the next question is the king of what? No one would even think of 'king' as a name."  
  
"You've got it," Harry replied. "Now, follow me and I'll explain everything when we get to our destination." He turned and started walking. The Zabini's looked at each other, then hurried after him.  
  
Harry led them through the forest not needing any light. His unnaturally sharp senses made it easy for him to see anything in his way. It wasn't until he heard a yelp of pain behind him that he remembered that the other two couldn't see in the dark. He turned and found Mr Zabini crutching down beside his wife, carefully checking out her ankle. He sat down on his heels beside them.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said and both of them looked curiously at him. "I forgot that you couldn't see as well in the dark as I can." The Zabini's just stared at him even more. "May I?" Mr Zabini let Harry put his hand on Mrs Zabini's ankle. Both of them watched in fascination as his hand glowed slightly golden, and the large, blue and green bruise disappeared. Harry decided that he didn't want to answer any questions yet, so he stood up held out his hand, palm up, and suddenly in a flash of white light a fire appeared in his palm. It wasn't orange, nor was it the blue fire Professor Lupin had used in his third year. It was pure white, now and then changing into gold or silver. "Follow me."  
  
-------------------------  
  
They walked through the forest for most of the night, Harry leading the two Zabini's with the white fire in his hand lighting up the way. No one said a word during the trip. The Zabini's didn't know what to think of the strange man leading them. One moment he was happy and seemed completely harmless, in the next he gave the impression of a dangerous, full grown dragon.  
  
"What's that?" Harry was dragged out of his thoughts by Mrs Zabini's question.  
  
"What's what?" he asked turning to her.  
  
"That?" she replied pointing at something in the distance.  
  
Harry turned again and looked to where she was pointing. Through the trees something large and dark was visible. He smiled and started walking again. Finally they were there.  
  
"That's where you'll be staying until the summer holiday."  
  
As they got closer the huge, dark thing in front of them turned out to be a cabin. Harry led the couple to it, took out a silver key that seemed to be made out of liquid, put it in the lock, turned and opened the door. He let the Zabini's enter first then followed. When he closed the door, the room was completely dark, the fire in Harry's hand had gone out the second they arrived to the door. Harry carelessly waved his hand and suddenly a fire roared in the fireplace.  
  
The cabin wasn't big. There was a sofa in front of the fireplace, little table to the side. Off in one corner, furthest away from the door there was a large bed, a window just opposite the door. There was a small dining table with three chairs in the middle of the room, off to one side there was the kitchen, and the door opposite the kitchen led to a small bathroom.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's not much," Harry began after he had locked the door and put the key back in one of his pockets. He watched as the Zabini's sat down in the sofa.  
  
"No, no, it's wonderful." Mrs Zabini said. "It's very romantic."  
  
"And from what I could gather," Mr Zabini continued, "we aren't going to stay here long."  
  
"No, you're right about that." Harry replied. "You're going to stay here until school ends, then I'm going to move you again." He sat down in midair, and leaned back as though he was sitting in a comfortable chair. The Zabini-couple stared. "What?" Harry asked, looking behind and around himself. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"N-no, nothing," Mrs Zabini said. "What happens at the end of school? And what about our daughter?"  
  
"One thing at the time." Harry smiled. "At the end of the school year, I'll send someone to pick young Ms Blaise Zabini up at Kings Cross and take her here. Same evening I'll come here and take you to your new house and give you some other significant information. Until then you two will stay here. The refrigerator in the kitchen, and the cupboard are endless. Just say what you want to it, close the door and you'll get it. The same goes for the wardrobe and chest by the bed." Mr and Mrs Zabini turned and saw a wardrobe and a chest of drawers appear out of nowhere. "This house can't be found if you don't know the trick of finding it, and I'm the only one who knows it." Harry leaned back in the invisible chair. "Any questions?"  
  
"What was that potion?" Mr Zabini asked.  
  
"A cross between a Duplicatus potion and a Mind potion. My own invention actually. The Duplicatus duplicated you into solid human beings, the Mind potion took what was evil in you, the Dark Mark, the memories of the Death Eater days, and gave it to your duplicates. If you draw up your sleeves you'll find Voldemort's Mark gone."  
  
"B-but that's impossible." Mrs Zabini said after she had checked. "No one in the Order of the Phoenix could do that; and trust me, they have tried."  
  
"Well, then I must remind you that I'm not someone from the Order." Harry replied. "The Order and I may have the same goal to stop Voldemort, but our methods are very different. Too different. That's why I declined to join them."  
  
"You declined to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry nodded. "That's never happened before."  
  
"Well, one time's got to be the first. Now," Harry continued, "if someone manages to find this place while you're in hiding, and that's a big 'if' but you can never be sure, then all you have to do is tap your necklaces and you'll be transferred to another place. It will also alert me at the same time."  
  
"What necklaces?"  
  
"The ones around your necks Mrs Zabini."  
  
The couple on the sofa looked down, and gasped. Around their necks hung a necklace made out of a shining white metal, and some gold and silver. The thin, elegant chain was made out of the white, shining, otherworldly metal, in the end it was shaped into a proud dragon in mid-flight. The dragon was made out of gold, it's eyes, claws and teeth were made out of silver. It was a majestic necklace.  
  
"God, it's beautiful." Mrs Zabini breathed. "And please, call me Willow."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"But what's going to happen to our duplicates? And what will the Order of the Phoenix think, and what about the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord?" Mr Zabini asked.  
  
"You're duplicates are going to get killed by a couple of friends of mine. The Order of the Phoenix may examine the bodies as long as they wish, and in whatever way they wish, but they aren't going to find any trace of the fact that it wasn't the real you. The same goes for the Death Eaters and Riddle."  
  
"Riddle?"  
  
"Voldemort's given name," Harry replied. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Stock around on the letters and you get 'I am Lord Voldemort'. That snakefaced idiot really has no taste for artistic names." He added as an afterthought. Both the Zabini's were staring at him again.  
  
"Right," Mr Zabini said after a while. Both he and his wife had decided not to try to understand Rex Chase; it was clear to them that the man was just as weird, if not weirder, as Albus Dumbledore. "What are we going to do while we wait for the summer vacation?"  
  
"See the bookshelf over there?" yet again a new item popped out from nowhere. "Just tell it what kind of books you want, or what kind of authors you want and they will appear. The Daily Prophet will also appear every morning." Harry stood up. "Now, I believe that was everything. I'll see you in a month's time." With that he was gone with a pop.  
  
Mr and Mrs Zabini looked at each other for a while, shrugged and went to bed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blaise looked up from her breakfast as Potter entered the Great Hall. She had seen him sneak out late last night and had tried to follow, but had lost the Gryffindor the second they entered the Forbidden Forest. Potter didn't look tired, nor were there any other signs that he had been out last night. How she hated not knowing what he had been up to!  
  
Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table along with his two faithful sidekicks who were arguing as usual. He looked up, met her gaze and held it. The unnaturally green eyes flashed. At the same second she felt a piece of paper appear in her pocket. No one of the Phoenix Agents at Hogwarts had been able to figure out how he could apparate one piece of paper from the other side of the room and into their pockets.  
  
She stuck her hand into her left pocket and drew out the small parchment.  
  
'Meet me in Cadogan's Room after breakfast. Don't delay.  
  
H.P.'  
  
Blaise looked back at the Gryffindor and waited until his eyes 'accidentally' passed over her and nodded. The boy gave no sign that he had seen it and continued trying to get Weasley and Granger to talk to each other again.  
  
Blaise sighed. She would never understand how Potter could stand those two. The arguing was even worse now that the OWL's were approaching. In fact even Malfoy was spending more time in the Library and less time making fun of people. The only thing that puzzled her was that she hadn't seen Potter in the Library once in the past two or three weeks. If rumour was to be trusted, he didn't even study.  
  
A mass of hooting alerted them to the owl's coming. Hundreds upon hundreds of owl's flew through the windows high under the roof and into the Great Hall, dropping their packages, papers or letters in front of their owners.  
  
Blaise looked down as an owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of her. Her spoon dropped to her plate with a clatter.  
  
'The Daily Prophet, April the 8th 1997  
  
TOWN ATTACKED, TWO DEAD  
  
Last night the small Wizarding town Stjarna Líf on Iceland was attacked. Rumour has it that the attackers were Death Eaters, but there was no proof of that. Two Order of the Phoenix Agents, who will remain anonymous, were in the town on holiday and tried to stop the attackers. Both of them were killed, but managed to drive off the attackers and thereby saved the whole town.  
  
The Ministry of Magic are leading an investigation to find out who attacked, but as there are no traces left of the attackers except burnt houses, the investigation is going slowly and will most likely be stopped in a few days time.'  
  
'No. No it can't be!' Was the only thought that ran through Blaise's head. Her parents had told her a few days earlier that the Death Eaters were planning to attack a small Wizarding village on Iceland.  
  
She abandoned the rest of her breakfast and headed to the room Sir Cadigan was guarding. Apparently the tiny knight had gotten orders to let her in as the secret door opened when she came closer, and closed after her.  
  
The Slytherin girl just stood there in shock. When Potter entered a few minutes later, she turned and started crying on his shoulder before he could even blink. His arms slowly and awkwardly went around her for a quick hug, but didn't stay there. They settled on her shoulders, and Blaise was gently pushed backwards and forced to look at Potter's face.  
  
"I assure you Zabini, there's no use in crying for your parents."  
  
"What?!" How could the bastard say that?! "How can you say that?! I just lost my parents! I thought that of all people, you'd be able to understand!"  
  
"Believe me," Potter continued ignoring her little speech. "They aren't dead, just in hiding. That's where I went last night."  
  
"What? How'd you know? What do you mean with 'they're not dead'? It says in the paper that the bodies were found, and-"  
  
"My dear Zabini, are we magical or are we Muggles?" Potter asked. "There's very little that can't be done with magic these days, and new potions, spells and charms are being invented every day."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"They're safe Zabini. Do you think I would send them into a suicide- situation?" there was a silence from the Slytherin Phoenix Agent. "Oh, ye of little faith." He grinned, the unnaturally green, piercing eyes twinkling mischievously. "As for the fact of how I knew that you had followed me, well, it's kinda difficult not to when you make more noise than an elephant in a full glasshouse."  
  
"So when do I get to see them?" Blaise asked deciding to let the last comment pass.  
  
"At the end of the school year. Until then not even the other Agents are going to know that your parents are alive. That also means that you will have to act sad and all that, in front of them. Nothing of your cheery, sugar-high self." Potter said. He was back to being completely unreadable and polite. "At the end of the year, at Kings Cross, I'm going to arrange someone to meet you there and take you to your parents. Later same night Rex Chase is going to pop up and take you to your new house and give you other information."  
  
Blaise couldn't help herself. She jumped up and gave him a viscous and lasting hug. Potter stiffened up like a plank at the contact, but relaxed almost immediately and gently, if somewhat uncertainly, put one arm around her and let it rest lightly on her back; he was still standing right up and down like a plank. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled and went beet red as she released him. Why did she always blush when something like this happened? And why did she constantly hug Potter?  
  
"No damage done. I'm sure that if it were my parents, I would've done the same thing. Now, what do you say about getting back to our respectable common rooms? Even if it is Sunday, our friends are going to start looking for us, and you know how fast rumours travel around Hogwarts, any school for that matter." Potter opened the door and held it open until she had exited. When Blaise turned again he was gone. There wasn't even a trace of him left. She smiled and went on her way, but remembered to wipe it off before she entered the more used corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it and please review.  
  
ICELANDIC:  
  
Stjarna Líf - Star's Life  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Richan, AtieJen, A-man, Naia, Korinna Myorin, Ryshora, Arizosa, evie bellwood, Confuzzler, WolfMoon, Amy, Phoenix of Light, Tara-Chan, krystaldragon, BloodRedSword, M. Black, Artemis fire mage of Golin, TheUnknown, Mr. Marshmellow, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Princess Kattera, Aurora Snidget, coconut-ice agent h/h, selena, the Queen of Fire and Ice, Ashley and aqualaria. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 27. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Seven-  
  
  
  
Harry sighed gratefully as he sat down in the chair. This was the exam in Ancient Runes, one of his favourite subjects. Over the past week the fifth years had had the OWL's and even Hermione had to admit that she would be happy when they were over. Potions had been extremely hard, along with, surprisingly, Herbiology where they had had to try to calm down a Devils Snare crossed with a Mirnon, a plant that ate everyone in sight, without getting eaten themselves. The only exam after this one was Care of Magical Creatures, and no one knew what Hagrid might have in store for them.  
  
"Calm down everyone," Vector said as he came in. For the first time he was serious. "I know that the OWL's are almost over, but lets not loose our heads yet. Save that to the parties after the last exam." He went around handing a piece of parchment to everyone. "Now, when I waive my wand, I want you to translate the rune stone that will appear. Everyone ready? Alright, good luck and break a leg!" with a flick of the wand the rune stones appeared and the class set to work.  
  
Harry took one look at the rune stone and his eyes widened. This couldn't be right! He read through the text once again, but found only what he had the first time. It was a poem-riddle of some sort and it didn't seem to make sense to anyone else but him.  
  
'Pure gold, yet alive,  
  
The Sword of swords they guard.  
  
Kings of the Air bound to the ground,  
  
Always silent, never a sound.  
  
When the Game again is being played,  
  
And the Hidden Light draws near.  
  
When the Gamemaster and the Phoenix stand alone in the hidden Plain,  
  
That's when they will reappear.  
  
The Royal Eagles are soaring again,  
  
Their cries of war we all hear!'  
  
Harry quickly translated the rune stone, copied the translation so that he could keep it, and went up to Vector's desk and gave him the original parchment.  
  
"Well, Harry," the teacher smiled. "Finished so soon?" he took the parchment. "And what a wonderful job! Now run along to Hagrid's Hut and wait for the rest of the class there."  
  
Harry nodded and was off. Things were beginning to get creepy around here. The voice had called him 'Gamemaster' the first time it had decided that it was time to inhabit his head and annoy the hell out of him. And then this poem-riddle-thingy appears, and everything goes from extremely weird to creepy.  
  
'Why do these things always happen to me?'  
  
'Well, I could name a few reasons.'  
  
'And they are...?'  
  
'Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I can't say anything except that Fate and Destiny had a large part to play.'  
  
'I don't believe in Fate, nor do I believe in Destiny.' Harry growled.  
  
'And why is that?' the voice asked.  
  
'I don't like not having control over my own life.' The Gryffindor replied. 'And what about that riddle-poem-thingy? Do you know anything about that?'  
  
'No, not really. I'll have to check it out. Hey! Just because I've been here since the making if the universe doesn't mean that I know everything, so wipe that look off your face. Fate and Destiny always tell me things too late, they blame it on their bad memory.'  
  
'Yeah, right, are you sure you didn't get hit on the head one too many times when you were a kid?' Harry asked.  
  
'Watch it Potter,' the voice warned. 'Ah, there's Hagrid!'  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment with the poem-thingy. Hagrid was sitting beside his hut, playing on a little wooden homemade flute, Fang was dozing off beside him. The giant looked up as Harry came closer, smiled and waived cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called.  
  
" 'Arry!" the giant replied. Fang didn't even open his eyes. "Finish'd already with the Rune's exam?" Hagrid asked as Harry sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty easy. So, what are we going to have to meet in the Care of Magical Creatures exam?"  
  
"Oh no, can't tell ye that 'Arry, it wouldn't be fair to them other students."  
  
"Well, I had to ask." Harry smiled as the giant chuckled.  
  
In almost no time the whole class was assembled, and the last exam could begin. Hagrid made them gather together around him before he began.  
  
"Now, I'll be sendin' ye one by one behind the Hut where ye will find yer exam. All ye 'ave ter do is get past it and to the other side. There's goin' ter be a new challenge fer every student, no one's going ter be the same. Now, first up Hannah Abbot. Off yer go and if yer need help shoot red sparks into the air." Hannah nodded and made her way around the Hut. "Yer ain't goin' ter hear anything," Hagrid said when he saw the anxious faces. "Professor Dumbledore charmed tha' part fer me. Great man Dumbledore. Ye might as well take a seat on the lawn 'till she returns."  
  
Harry sat down on the steps to the Hut. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and the rest of the Gryffindors sat down there too. The Hufflepuffs went off to one side, the Ravenclaws opposite them and the Slytherins opposite the Gryffindors. It was almost like each house presented North, East, South and West.  
  
Suddenly Hannah Abbot came running around the corner of the Hut. Her robes were torn and she had a small cut on the side of her face, but she was also grinning like an idiot. She walked over to Hagrid and he bowed down to her height. The girl whispered something in the giants ear, smiled triumphantly and went and sat down among the other Hufflepuffs, who attacked her with questions. Hannah on the other hand down right refused to answer anything and kept her mouth shut. Next person out was Agatha Ashten from Ravenclaw.  
  
"What do you think you'll meet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Who else Harry?"  
  
"Well, there's Dean, Seamu-" Harry cur himself off when he saw the way Ron was looking at him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop with the jokes. What I would meet? Honestly? I have no idea. What about you? Still afraid of spiders?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've kinda managed to minimize that fear. I read a couple of Muggle books on spiders after Hermione's recommendation, and it helped a lot." The redhead replied. "I think what I'll meet back there would be a nundu, or maybe a quintaped? You can't know until you actually go behind the Hut and confront the creature."  
  
"Exactly Ron," Hermione chirped in. "So why did you ask in the first place? Look! Agatha's back!"  
  
Everyone looked to where the bushy-haired Gryffindor was pointing. Everyone gasped, even the Slytherins. Agatha Ashten was a complete mess, even worse than Hannah Abbot. Harry wondered what could make a Phoenix Agent loose their heads in battle. The girl was completely shaken up, only shreds were left of her robe, and she had several cuts. Hannah Abbot ran over to her and quickly took her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Slowly but surely the group of students got smaller and smaller. A couple of students had sent up red sparks and Hagrid had had to save them from whatever had been behind the Hut, but most of them just came back out with a couple of scratches and grinning madly. Neville held the record for shortest time spent behind the Hut, something that surprised everyone. Harry just smiled at the proud Gryffindor prefect when he came back to the front of the Hut, and congratulated him.  
  
Malfoy looked even paler when he came back to the front after finishing his round, and refused to talk to anyone. All he did was walk over to Hagrid, whisper something in his ear and then he headed towards the school ignoring the rest of the students even the Slytherins. Soon enough it was Harry's turn. Hagrid gave him an encouraging smile and a small pat on the shoulder before sending him off to the other side.  
  
Harry took out his wand and proceeded. As he rounded the corner of the Hut he was surrounded in thick white fog. It cleared after a few seconds and Harry found himself in an old forest. It was quiet, dark and down right creepy.  
  
Harry looked around carefully. Something was bound to happen soon. Before he had the time to think further something landed a head of him through the trees. It was a griffin. Its flanks were dark brown and the feathers were the same colour. The claws and the beak were shining yellow almost gold. The pupil-less yellow eyes glared at him, the whole creature was ready to attack.  
  
/I'm warning you human!/ it growled. /One more step in any direction and I'll tear you limb from limb!/ Harry just stood there watching the griffin in open awe. /I don't know why I bother!/ the creature growled to himself and snapped after Harry who quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
/Hey!/ Harry said as he continued jumping here and there. /It's not nice to attack someone who hasn't done anything to you!/ the griffin stopped and stared at him in surprise.  
  
/You can speak our language?!/ he asked dumbfounded.  
  
/Yeah, it's a gift./ Harry replied. The poor creature seemed completely confused. He had no idea what to do now. /Um, if it isn't rude of me to ask,/ Harry began after a few moments in confused silence. /But what is your name?/  
  
/Shadow,/ the griffin replied. /And it wasn't rude. I know that you don't know any of our customs. And what is your name human?/  
  
/Harry,/ the black-haired Gryffindor replied. /I'm from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Talking about places, where am I now?/  
  
/New Zeeland. You're from the infamous Hogwarts? Cool! I've always wanted to meet one of you witches!/ the griffin, Shadow, clearly wasn't that old.  
  
/Witches are female human magic-users, wizards are males./ Harry said. /We were having an exam back home and I'm wondering how to get back./  
  
/Oh, that's why that mist was there all the time and all these humans and different creatures disturbed my peace./ Shadow said. /I'm sorry to say that I made the spell go away. It seems you're stuck here./  
  
/Not for long Shadow,/ Harry replied. /I have my ways of getting from one pla-/ Harry had no time to say anything else as another griffin crashed through the trees and landed beside Shadow. This one was very old, there was an air of power, patience and intelligence around him.  
  
/Shadow, what have I said about showing yourself to humans? And what did I say about scaring them?/ the old griffin asked.  
  
/You said that they will just come after us. I'm sorry, but they annoyed me to no end!/  
  
/That's no excuse, Shadow. Now, undo the charms you put on this young one and let him return to his own kind./  
  
/But-/  
  
/No 'buts' young fledging, do as I say./  
  
/But Grion!/ Shadow protested. /This one can understand our language! And he needs help getting home./  
  
The old griffin, Grion, turned to Harry. He eyed the human boy for a minute, noting the confident way the youth stood in, and the air of grace and power around him.  
  
/Is this true?/ he said apparently not expecting a reply.  
  
/Yes sir, it is./ Harry said. /I'm from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were having a test and I am sorry if we disrupted your peace. And as Shadow said, I need help getting home as the mist that transported me here has disappeared./ Harry didn't mention the fact that Shadow had something to do with that.  
  
/What's your name fledgling?/ Grion asked him.  
  
/Harry Potter./ Harry replied looking the old griffin straight into the eyes.  
  
Shadow's beak opened in surprise and stayed that way, Grion seemed surprised but quickly put himself together. He inspected Harry for another couple of minutes, and must've liked what he saw.  
  
/Alright Harry Potter,/ the old griffin said, /we're going to help you get home, but not until nightfall. We don't travel in human territory in daytime when the humans can see us. You'll have to accompany us back to the nest, and wait./  
  
/I understand sir,/ Harry said, the voice whispering in his head all the time telling him how to act and how not to. Griffins were easily offended.  
  
/Come on young one,/ Grion said as he laid down so that Harry could climb up on him. That in itself was a hard task even when the griffin was lying down. The creature was twice as tall and twice as long as a horse. But in the end Harry managed to get on and sat just between the two huge, magnificent wings. /There you are. Now hang on!/ and with that Grion jumped into the air, closely followed by Shadow.  
  
New Zeeland was beautiful, especially from the air. As far as Harry could see the land was almost untouched by people, only a few towns here and there. There were wonderful rivers and waterfalls, fog weaving its way down from the majestic mountains and into the deep forests. It seemed as though they were at the end of the world, and Harry loved every minute of it. He almost forgot about Hogwarts and Voldemort. Almost.  
  
'Harry! Harry, snap out of it boy!' the voice said sternly. 'Don't the griffins charm get hold of you.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'One of the griffins ways of defence is that if scaring you away don't work, then a natural charm kicks in and makes you want to stay with them and makes you forget everything that happened in your life until that point.' It explained in the same stern tone. 'However if you manage to resist the griffins charm, they will befriend you and stay friends until you do something to break the trust they placed in you. That's why very few wizards or witches have managed to make friends with a griffin.'  
  
'But what happens if you fall under the spell?' Harry asked.  
  
'The griffins eat you,' the voice said bluntly.  
  
'You have a way with words.'  
  
'I know.' It replied proudly.  
  
Harry shook his head fondly. To tell the truth he rather liked the voice, even if the thing was completely crazy. Straight ahead a huge mountain chain rose up, and the two griffins were headed straight towards it with no intent of swinging out of the way. Just when Harry thought that they were going to crash the griffins flew straight through the stone and into a brightly lit cave.  
  
About ten other griffins resided in the huge room, and everyone looked up when they entered. Harry's mouth dropped open. In the middle of the cave there was a huge, round stone table; right opposite him, and to both of the sides, there were huge fireplaces with a fire crackling merrily. In all of the corners, and around the room, there were huge nests of hay, leaves, feathers and twigs.  
  
Grion stopped by the round table and Harry jumped down on the stone-top. Every griffin kept their eyes on him. Shadow had walked over to one corner and was busy telling a female griffin, his mother, what had happened out in the forest and who the strange human child was. Apparently every griffin in the room had listened to Shadow's tale because when he finished they came over to Harry who was still standing on the table, and introduced themselves.  
  
/Welcome my dear,/ an old female said. /I am Cherry, Grion's lifemate./  
  
/How nice to finally meet you in person Mr Potter,/ another said sounding quite like Percy Weasley. /I'm Skrifari, the keeper of the griffins history, tales and myths./  
  
/It's nice to meet you all./ Harry said, after every griffin had introduced him or herself. /What is this place?/ he asked Shadow when everyone had gone back to their previous tasks.  
  
/The table you were standing on is said to be the Round Table that King Arthur himself and his knights used. This cave has always been here for griffins to use. I don't know really, never paid any attention in the history lessons. But you could ask Skrifari, he would know./  
  
Harry chuckled at the griffins answer and was suddenly knocked to the ground from behind. He turned and looked straight into the eyes of a tiny griffin-cub. The little one had a tiny beak, and small funny-looking wings sticking out of his back which were beating constantly. Behind the first one three other heads came into sight.  
  
/Well hello there,/ Harry said and the tiny creature squawked happily.  
  
/They can't speak yet,/ Shadow told him. /They were hatched a couple of weeks ago./  
  
/You griffins grow up fast./  
  
/Not really, just the first couple of weeks then it slows down. In past times long forgotten the griffins had to quickly be able to move after hatching because of all the hunters./ Skrifari told them as he passed. /I guess it just stuck with us./  
  
/So what's his name?/ Harry asked the proud mother that had reached them a second later.  
  
/No one of them have names yet,/ the female replied. /I couldn't decide what names to use. would you like to help me?/  
  
/I'd be honoured to Madam./ Harry replied and the griffin seemed to blush. /How about Vindur for this little troublemaker?/ he asked mentioning to the one who had knocked him over. /And for this pretty lady Joro? Now, what could we name this one here?/ by this time the tiny cubs were walking all over him, sitting in his hear or were playing with his robe. /Do you have any idea?/ Harry asked turning to Shadow.  
  
/Hmmm, what about Loft?/  
  
/I like them,/ the young mother said. /Yes, I think I'm going to keep them. Now, what about the last one?/ she asked.  
  
/How about Gwar?/ Harry suggested while taking Vindur off his head. The tiny cub squeaked happily and jumped into Harry's hands pushing her sibling to the floor. /I think she likes it./ The tiny creature squeaked again and beat its ridiculously small wings.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was standing on the ledge outside the huge cave. There was a storm raging reminding him more of a wild beast trying to get loose from its chains. He had been standing there for two hours now, ever since the storm had started. The storm called to him, he somehow felt like a part of it.  
  
Grion watched the human cub outside the cave. Soon it was time for them to deliver him back to his own kind, but to tell the truth he had become fond of the fledgling in the few hours they had known each other. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, but nothing seemed to disturb Harry. In fact he seemed to enjoy it greatly.  
  
Cherry came over to her lifemate and stood there with him watching the human cub.  
  
/A true Fellten Blutyn, no?/ she said softly.  
  
/Definitely,/ Grion replied. /He has already won Shadow's heart, and you know how that fledgling hated humans after they killed his father./  
  
/He hasn't only won Shadow's heart,/ his wife said, /he has won everyone's heart. Just like our myths and stories told us he would./  
  
/You are right, this is the dawn of the great War, and we griffins are going to play an important role./ Grion sighed and got up. /Well, I better deliver him back to his own kind. You know he cannot stay here, not yet anyway./  
  
/Take Silver-Eyes with you just in case,/ Cherry said, /and be careful./  
  
/Always./  
  
-------------------------  
  
No un-foreseen disasters happened on the trip back, and they reached the Forbidden Forest just as the students of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
/Here you are fledgling,/ Grion said and Harry jumped off his back.  
  
/Thanks for everything./ Harry replied. /Are you going to stay in the Forest until tonight or are you going back now?/  
  
/We'll stay here until nightfall Fellten Blentyn,/ Grion said.  
  
/Fellten Blentyn means Lightning Child in Welsh, doesn't it? Whose name is that?/  
  
/Yours./  
  
/But my name's Ha-/  
  
/It's the name we griffins give you. If you give the name to a griffin he or she will always take you under their wing for the night, or until you don't need the shelter anymore./ Silver-Eyes explained. The female griffin had turned out to be one of Grion's great-grandchildren. Her eyes weren't the normal pupil-less yellow, but pure silver. No one knew the reason why they were that way, but the griffin was proud of her eyes and refused to have them changed by magic or any other way.  
  
/Thanks,/ Harry said; he was down right touched. /I bet it's going to come in handy with the Dark Lord running loose like a headless chicken./  
  
Grion and Silver-Eyes chuckled in their own way.  
  
/He may be a headless chicken, fledgling,/ Grion said, /but he is a dangerous headless chicken. Take care./ With that the old griffin gently pushed him towards the castle with his beak.  
  
Harry grinned one last time to them and walked off.  
  
'I wonder what the school is going to say when I get back,' he thought.  
  
'They will say nothing,' the voice replied. 'I made an illusion of you right after you disappeared yesterday. You know, like the one we used to trick Snape with. All they know now is that you were out sitting by the lake, thinking over what happened in the Care of Magical Creatures exam. You supposedly met an Erumpent in the mist.'  
  
'Thanks for the help. It would've been a bit hard to explain where I disappeared. But what about Herm and Ron?' Harry asked.  
  
'Don't worry, no one talked much to any of the fifth years last night. And the fifth years didn't talk much among themselves either.' The voice told him. 'I know, I know. You can thank me later.'  
  
This time Harry did roll his eyes. The voice was one of the weirdest things he had ever encountered, even in the Wizarding world. And that was with Dumbledore, Dobby and Voldemort walking around. He walked into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common rooms. All he had to do now was wait for the school-year to end and the results of the OWL's. Life was good.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h, Naia, Usa Yui and Usa Kou, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Artemis fire mage of Golin, WolfMoon, Amy, A-man, insane and crazy duoe, BloodRedSword, Tara-Chan, Arizosa, Moonlight, M. Black, Ashley, Bookworm, Korinna Myorin, selena, krystaldragon and Essence of Power.  
  
All in due time, and no question is too stupid. If we didn't ask, we wouldn't know anything. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 28. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
EXTRA: This chapter is dedicated to insane and crazy duoe for the longest review I've ever seen or received.  
  
-Chapter Twenty-Eight-  
  
  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit sad." He replied.  
  
"It's alright mate," Ron said. "Everyone's a bit sad today. After all, it is the last day, and we're leaving tomorrow. Well, I guess that the teachers aren't exactly sad. They won't have to care about buggering students for three whole months."  
  
"And don't forget that Fred and George are leaving for good this time." Hermione added.  
  
"I bet those two are going to do something major tomorrow. Who do you think is going to take over after them?"  
  
"I don't know Ron," Harry said. "I heard Dean and Seamus discussing it last night, but neither of them are sure yet." He added trying to actively be a part of the conversation.  
  
'Cheer up Harry,' the voice said. 'You aren't leaving for good, just three months. And remember, since you are a Pretender, you can scare the hell out of the Dursley's.'  
  
'The note that followed with the book said not to get too dependant on the powers if you had them.' Harry replied. 'I'm worried that I'm using the powers far too much.'  
  
'Don't worry about that. Now, let me cheer you up. When you get home you have the Animagi training, you have to watch Fudge, take care of Voldemort, make Rex Chase escape the Order of the Phoenix, and scare the hell out of the Dursley's. You know, that could be your new hobby. Oh, and lets not forget planning the revenge on Malfoy.'  
  
'You do know that you're crazy, right?'  
  
'Why thank you, I try my best.'  
  
'Yep, stupid and crazy.'  
  
'Tha- hey!'  
  
Harry chuckled and received concerned looks from Ron and Hermione. He just smiled even more to them.  
  
"I was just thinking about the revenge on Malfoy I'm planning for next year."  
  
"You are evil Harry," Ron concluded. "Down right evil."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Yet another year has come and gone," Dumbledore began his speech in the same manner that year as all the others. "Hopefully you learned something new this year, and now you have the whole summer to forget what you learnt. Some of you won't be coming back next year," he looked at the Weasley twin who both wore an innocent face, "and all I can say to those who it concerns is: Good luck in the real world." Everyone clapped for the seventh years. "Now, all that is left to say it tuck in!"  
  
Harry was about to take a bite of a chicken leg when someone pushed him and he lost it on the floor. Harry turned and glared at the person who turned out to be Fred. He gave the Weasley a glare that could've batched Voldemort's best glare, and turned back to his food. He was about to take a bite but once again someone 'accidentally' pushed, this time from the other side, and he lost his food. Harry turned and glared at the second Weasley twin.  
  
'I'm surprised that you didn't figure out what they were doing from the first time they stepped into the Great Hall, Harry.' The voice said.  
  
Harry looked around and then it hit him. Fred and George had strategically placed themselves on each side of him, neither one of them were eating, and the innocent faces they had been wearing under Dumbledore's speech should've warned him not to touch anything on the tables. But why didn't they want to play the prank on him?  
  
As if they had read his thoughts, the twins turned him.  
  
"We didn't want the main investor and co-owner of our shop to back out." Fred said.  
  
"And besides, if we play a prank on you you'd just return the favour ten times worse." George continued before Harry could say anything.  
  
"Hold it guys," Harry said. "Co-owner?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the least we can do." Fred replied. "You get every new product for free, and 10% of the money we make. An alright deal, don't you think?"  
  
"And we won't take 'no' for an answer," George added quickly. "Listen, you can give us your reply on the train back tomorrow. Now lets just sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
Harry shook his head smiling. He leaned back against the wall and watched the rest of the students and teachers in the Great Hall. Suddenly there was a commotion from the Slytherin table and everyone turned that way. The Slytherins turned with a 'pop' into frogs and started to jump about the Great Hall. Girls screamed as the amphibians jumped on them and the Muggle born students began laughing so hard that they nearly fell off their seats. Snape was looking murderous while Dumbledore and McGonagall were desperately trying not to burst out laughing. The rest of the teacher just looked confused.  
  
"It isn't over yet mate," Fred said. "Check out the Hufflepuffs."  
  
Harry turned to the Hufflepuff table along with everyone else when a loud 'pop' came from that direction. Instead of the Hufflepuff students sitting there, they were faced with small, cute, bear-like creatures.  
  
"Wombats!" Hermione exclaimed and sent the Great Hall into another fit of laughter  
  
"Neat, ne?" George asked.  
  
Harry could only nod. He kinda felt sorry for the Ravenclaws. God knew what the Weasley twins had planned for them. He laughed when an albino frog jumped in front of him and glared as best as it could before jumping off towards the Slytherin table. Yet again there was a loud 'pop' and at the Ravenclaw table sat dozens upon dozens of turtles. In every imaginable size or form; small, big, thin, fat, you name it the Ravenclaw table had it.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he turned to Fred.  
  
"Fred, you didn't do anything to the Gryffindor table, did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry! How could you think such a thing?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"We didn't do anything to the Gryffindor table," George continued.  
  
"Good," Harry said. "I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"We didn't only do the Gryffindor table," Fred said after a while.  
  
"We did something to the teachers table too." The twins said at the same time.  
  
"WHA-" Harry didn't get further as all the Gryffindors around them turned into lions. Real life lions with manes and tails the waived about. The lions looked at themselves, but didn't seem to get panic. Instead they looked over to the Slytherin table, and every single one got an evil glint in their eyes. The frogs at the aforementioned table looked worriedly at each other and started to jump towards the doors; the lions attacked as if they were one mind and one body. "You two are crazy and in sooooo much trouble." Harry said as he watched the wombats and turtles hurrying over to see what was going to happen next.  
  
"Correction, you're in trouble too." Fred said. "You were the only one, along with us, who didn't turn into a lion."  
  
"Now, the crown of our career as troublemakers." George said and snapped his fingers.  
  
A second later instead of teachers, the Head table was occupied by different kinds of animals. Sprout had turned into a kangaroo with an apron, Flitwick into a canary with a tie, Trelawney into a royal penguin with an extremely big, pink hat. Snape had turned into a black raven and was holding a scythe and a sign over him said 'The Grim Reaper', McGonagall into her Animagus form with a hat and boots, and Dumbledore had turned into a cheetah with long silver beard. Cassar had turned into a wolf with a huge, pink, purple and light-blue bow around his neck, Imir turned into a bear in a yellow skirt and rings in the ears, and Madisa turned into a pink flamingo with a red cape where a big, golden 'S' was placed in the middle.  
  
All Harry could do was stare with open mouth on the whole scene. This was the proof he needed. The Weasley twins were now officially stamped as Crazy as Hell, and should be sent to St. Mungo's as fast as humanly, and inhumanly, possible. He didn't doubt that even Voldemort would be afraid of them.  
  
'I'm beginning to wonder if giving them that TriWizard money was a good idea after all.' Harry thought as he watched the animals turn back into humans. Every student and/or teacher that had been walking about were now sitting back in their respective seats as though nothing had happened. Everyone pinned the Weasley twins and him with death glares and Harry wished that the ground could open and swallow him whole.  
  
"Well, that, was a new way to end the year." Dumbledore said after a while. "And since it is the end of the year, Misters Weasley and Mr Potter will not get punished, nor will they loose any points." Snape glared evilly at Dumbledore while McGonagall blinked a couple of times, then smiled sweetly to the Potion Master. "In fact, for that brilliant plan to work they must've used almost all their free time to study. I award 30 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Snape's mouth dropped open and over at the Slytherin table Malfoy banged his head repeatedly on the table. McGonagall seemed to be keeping herself from jumping up and down like a maniac, while the rest of the Gryffindor table cheered like crazy. They had been tied with Slytherin this year in the house points and now they were the winners! Hermione hugged everyone in sight, Neville and Sakura did a high-five then decided to help Hermione and started hugging everyone in sight too. Ron and Ginny congratulated their brothers, and generally everyone were happy except the Slytherins.  
  
"What a way to end the year!" Lee Jordan exclaimed. "Wohooo!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nothing happened on the train back to King Cross the next day. Hermione read, Ron was telling Harry about Quidditch, and Harry was trying not to fall asleep. A perfectly normal ride. On the station Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley children were almost chocked to death by Mrs Weasley when she gave them the yearly Welcome-Back Hugs.  
  
Harry quickly excused himself and left the station, but not after promising to write regularly. He hurried out of the station and hid in a deserted alley. There his appearance changed. It was time to begin the last part of his plan.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blaise gladly stepped off the train. She had had to listen to Pansy Parkingson jabbering about her newest dress, and who she wanted to snag next year. God, that girl could bore the hell out of everyone and everything. Blaise looked around. She was looking for the person who was going to take her to her parents. The only problem was that she had no idea how the person looked like. A tiny detail Potter had forgotten to mention.  
  
"Blaise! Blaise dear! Over here!" she looked in the direction of the voice. A woman was almost jumping up and down, waiving her hands about. She had long, black hair and kind, brown eyes. Her robe was deep-forest green with golden leaf patterns. "Blaise, over here honey!" Blasie headed that way. "I'm sorry about your parents," was the first thing the woman said. She picket up the teens trunk. "Come along then, you're going to stay with me this summer."  
  
Blaise blinked and quickly followed the woman into the Muggle part of the station.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she demanded. "I thought tha-"  
  
"That your aunt was coming?" the woman cut her off. The brown eyes held a warning. "Sorry dear, but we couldn't find her, she must be out of the country. Now, come along."  
  
The Slytherin girl decided to keep quiet and followed the woman out of the station and into a back alley. There the woman began to search for something through all the seemingly endless pockets in her robe.  
  
"Aha!" the woman held up a crystal statue of a lily. "Now, hold on." Blaise touched the flower and felt the tell tale sign of a portkey. "Wow, easy there!" the woman said and helped Blaise get her balance back when they landed.  
  
Blaise looked around. They were in an old forest, high trees surrounded them and very little light managed to reach the forest floor. It all looked magical and unnatural. The black-haired woman had set off in a direction, Blasie's trunk floating after her.  
  
"Wait!" she called and the woman turned, patiently waiting for Blaise to catch up. "I don't even know your name."  
  
"Oh, how could I forget my manners!" the woman looked shocked. "I'm Lily Joyleaf. And if you call me 'Ms' or 'Mrs' I'm going to hex you into oblivion."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To your parents."  
  
"But I thought you said-"  
  
"We were in the middle of a crowded station with dozens of witches and wizards around. You do the math." Lily replied kindly, her brown eyes twinkling in a Dumbledore-like way. "Now, I think that you want to meet your parents." And suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a little cottage appeared in the clearing in front of them. "Go on, they're waiting. Just remember that Rex will drop by later tonight."  
  
Blaise had been looking in wonder at the little house, and then remembered her own manners. She turned to thank Lily, but the woman was nowhere in sight, only Blaise's trunk on the ground. The Slytherin girl slowly started walking up to the cottage, but before she could take more than a few steps the door opened and out came her mother and father. Blaise ran right into their waiting arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Somebody had to remind her to thank Potter next time she saw him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Thanks for the help voice,' Harry said as he packed away his things. He was back at Privet Drive, and the Dursley's hadn't changed one bit.  
  
'Just don't expect me to make an illusion of you every time you snap your fingers.' The voice replied. 'How can you stand these Dursley's? Why don't you just turn into Rex Chase and blow them up?'  
  
'That would attract unwanted attention. And it isn't as bad as it was the past four years. At least this time I'm allowed to keep my things in my room and do homework in the day-time.'  
  
'You've a bit too much patience for my taste.' The voice complained.  
  
'A few days ago you said that that was a good thing.' Harry reminded it in amusement. The voice began mumbling something about a plot against it. Harry just chuckled.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry looked at the clock in his room and sighed. It was time to play Rex Chase again and get the Zabini's to their new house. He stood up and felt the change take over him. A second later instead of a fifteen year old boy standing in the room, a grown man had taken his place.  
  
Harry apparated with a pop, and appeared again on the doorstep of the cottage. He knocked on the door three times and waited patiently until Mrs Zabini opened it. Before he even had time to open his mouth, he was engulfed into a vicious hug by the woman.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us." She whispered.  
  
"Don't thank me yet," he replied. "There's still a few more steps to complete before you're safe." The woman released him and stepped back. Harry entered, nodding quickly to Mr Zabini and Blaise. He went over to the fireplace and sat down into midair. "Now, lets get down to business." He began. "Have a seat." He mentioned to the couch. "As I said last time I was here, there still are small, but significant things to take care of. First of all your new names. I hope you don't mind that I've picket them out," the three Zabini's shook their heads, "good. Now, you Ms Blaise will be Cynthia Thatcher. Mrs Zabini will be Cornelia Thatcher and you will be Dave Thatcher." Harry looked at them. "Now, the rest of the information you'll need to start a new life is in this folder here." He produced a yellow folder out of thin air and gave it to a surprised Blaise. Then he took out an old teacup and stood up. "Just touch this and we'll be on our way."  
  
The three Zabini's did as he told them to and they disappeared in a bright flash of light. Not much later they were standing in the middle of a flat. The streetlight from outside gave them enough light to see around the room. There was a couch against the wall beside them, opposite the couch there was a TV, a shelf and a palm-plant in the corner. There was also a coffee- table in the middle of the room. Everything was covered by white sheets.  
  
"Where are we?" Mrs Zabini asked. "I mean what country and town?"  
  
"New Orleans, America." Came the reply. "Now, in the folder you'll find a couple of Visa cards and their like, and a bank account has been set up; school and jobs are taken care of." Harry turned to Blaise. "Ms Blaise, I'm afraid I must perform an Elf-spell on you. That time you listened in on a private conversation between Mr Potter and the Elf, Minour D'xin, the Elf didn't know it and didn't perform the spell on you. It's just in case, nothing else. I suggest that you sit down when I perform the spell." Blaise looked surprised that Harry knew about that, but did as she was told. Now came the hard part. Harry had to think like an Elf to manage this spell, and that meant that he had to forget everything he had learned at Hogwarts.  
  
Mr and Mrs Zabini watched in fascination as the young man preformed the spell. Almost no one, not even Dumbledore, could manage to think like another species. Their daughter swayed a bit, but then she opened her eyes. Chase seemed to be a bit dizzy himself, but he didn't sit down. Instead he began to roam through the pockets of his coat after something or other, and in the end he took out a glass vial with a pure golden potion in it.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Mr Zabini asked, watching the thick, sparkly, golden liquid in the vial.  
  
"If you think that this is the potion for the Fidelius Charm, then you're right." Harry replied. "Now, I need something from each of you, it doesn't matter what it is, and I want you to put it in here," he mentioned to the vial. The two grown ups put their wedding rings into the potion and Blaise put a couple of hairs into it. Harry put some of his magic energy into it, then he conjured four glasses and poured a bit of the potion into them; he then handed each of the Zabini's their glass. "I must warn you that this will hurt a bit, and you'll feel as though you're floating. Just try to ignore that feeling. Ready? Here we go." All of them drank the potion at the same time. That it would hurt a bit was an understatement. To Harry it felt like he was under the Cruciatus curse again, then suddenly he felt like he was flying. It reminded him of the effects of the Imperius curse. He managed to drag himself back to reality, and discovered that the three others were doing the same. It took them some time to look around and realise where they were. "That was a new experience." Harry commented. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I'll be on my way. No wait! There's one more thing." He took out a letter from a pocket and handed it to Blaise. Then he was gone.  
  
Blaise looked at the letter. She didn't recognise the crest, but it was addressed to her so she opened it and nearly lost it when she had read through the letter.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I've been accepted to the Slayer Organisation!"  
  
"Really?" her mother asked, took the letter from her daughter and read through it. "Oh God! You are!"  
  
"It is an honour to have a daughter that's accepted in the Slayer Organisation." Her father said. "But why do I have a feeling that either Rex Chase or Harry Potter had something to do with that?"  
  
"They probably did." Blaise said. "But I'm not complaining."  
  
Her parents laughed and they set off to explore their new house.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When he came home Harry collapsed at once into his bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes. God, how he hated to take portkeys, no matter the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked around. He was standing somewhere, but there was nothing that could tell him where. The whole place was made out of pure, white light. As far as he could see there was light. He might be in a thick fog, but he didn't think that was the situation. The light was endless. This was one of the weirdest things that had happened to him.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him, and out of the fog, or whatever it was, a figure took shape. It was a tall man. He was wearing a white robe that seemed to be made out of the same light as the rest of this place. His hair was white, but the man wasn't old. On the contrary he seemed to be somewhere around Sirius' age. The ocean-blue eyes twinkled with wisdom and amusement.  
  
Harry did the first thing that popped into his head. He bowed. When he looked back up the man was standing right in front of him. The man was smiling. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"You did well Harry." The voice was soft, powerful and patient.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry smiled in his sleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? This is the last chapter. ::sniff:: I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Look out for Harry's 6th year. It'll be out soon.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h, Naia, WolfMoon, Miranda Flairgold, selena, Phoenix of Light, Artemis fire mage of Golin, Korinna Myorin, M. Black, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Arizosa, Tara-Chan, Helen, Essence of Power, Princess Kattera, FirePixie28, insane and crazy duoe, Usa Yui and Usa Kou, krystaldragon, A-man, aqualaria and Sophie W. 


End file.
